Korra AU
by ijedi
Summary: Noatak saves a five year old Korra after her village gets destroyed and raises her as his own. Book 1: Water Noatak raises Korra. 12 years later, Korra and Noatak, now Amon face each other as mortal enemies. Chapter 14 of Arc 4, Air is up! Korra defeats Equalists and begins to restore the Republic City. Next: aftermath of Arc 4!
1. Tragic Beginnings

Chapter 1

It was a cold night many years after the original Team Avatar had defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The peace that followed after the end of the war had made many lives better yet at times tensions between nations still arose, and it was clear that the peace was fragile.

In one small village at the Southern Pole lived a small yet powerful water bender who had a great destiny before her. At the time, she was peacefully resting in her bed as her parents Tonraq and Senna were looking at her while having dinner.

"It is such a blessing that our daughter seems to be such a powerful bender. Maybe one day she will meet the Avatar" spoke Senna. They smiled as they continued their dinner.

Suddenly a man opened the door to the small house and looked at the young couple. "Tonraq, prepare the men" spoke the other Water Tribe man as he left the building.

"Be careful Senna, I need to help to defend the village" spoke Tonraq as he left the building and his young wife could hear screams and intense fighting outside of the building. She soon saw that the people were losing; the woman opened the door as she Water bent and froze one of the upcoming attackers.

"Leave us, we wish you no harm" spoke the woman but the village raiders did not care. She saw her husband's corpse lying close to the house and she run towards it.

"Tonraq" she screamed but before she could reach her dying husband, she was impaled by another raider in the stomach.

"Take the Avatar and run!" ordered one of the men as he prepared his weapon. Four men followed him as he stormed the house where the couple lived. While the house was well built, it was created form ice, and the attackers had the weapons powerful enough to destroy the walls. As they tore a large whole in the wall, they saw a small girl, no older than five sleeping in her bed.

"Get her and if necessary kill!" spoke the raider leader as he prepared his weapon.

However, as one of the bandits was about to take the girl, she woke up and saw the group. The girl's eyes went white and the girl rose in the air.

"It's the Avatar! Our intel was right, kill her and stop this Avatar cycle!" screamed the leader but could not approach the girl. The water was flowing around her, ice covered her body and the icicles were flying in different directions.

The girl screamed and sent a shockwave of water around her. The entire building was demolished as the young Avatar escaped the house. As the raiders were ready to kill her, young Korra used her power to control all the water in the surrounding area, which created a large snowstorm. After a few minutes of fighting, the girl relaxed, and her eyes turned to their natural state. The girl slowly dropped on the ground and was covered by some snow.

Meanwhile a man in his late twenties was traveling in the snow. As he walked, he remembered how more than a decade later he escaped from his abusive father Yakone and run away from home. "I hope you are doing fine Tarlok. I hope I will see you again" the man spoke as he continued walking.

Noatak as the man was called traveled greatly in the years after his escape from home. Today, he was traveling in the South Pole and decided to make a stop and stay overnight at one of the people's homes in the nearby village.

As he approached the village, he saw that it was totally destroyed. He saw the dead bodies that belonged to the members of the village; he then also found bodies of the people who most probably destroyed the village.

"I should have been here earlier, with my power I could have saved this village" spoke Noatak as he looked over the village. He walked around the village, seeing more bodies lying around, two of which he assumed belonged to a young couple. As he sat on the ground, he saw that the young woman was still alive.

"Can you hear me?" spoke Noatak as he looked at the woman. The water bender sat on the snow and took the lifted the woman's upper body with his hands.

"Bandits destroyed" she coughed before looking at the man

"Is anyone alive here?" asked the man

"Korra" spoke the woman before her head dropped to her side. Noatak put the now dead woman on the snow and looked around.

"Waaaaaaa!" someone screamed and the Water bender looked around. Using his extra ordinary water bending powers, he sensed the young Water bender and cleared the snow that covered the girl.

The small girl was shaking from cold. Noatak smiled and lifted the young girl in his arm and saw her smile, her tiny hands grabbed his neck and did not want to let go.

"All right Korra, it seems that you will live today." Spoke Noatak as his heart warmed a bit since at least this girl Korra survived the raid.

As the man began walking away from the village, he soon saw that a small white ball of fur began chasing them. He stopped and looked back. The young girl in his arms noticed this creature too and a smile appeared on her face.

"Naga!" the girl exclaimed as she looked at her pet puppy polar bear dog. Noatak sighed and gently sat on the snow before grabbing the young animal as well.

"It looks like we will not be travelling alone" he thought as he walked back into the wildness of the huge snow desert. Noatak was still sad that he was unable to save the village yet he was also proud that he saved the small girl from otherwise a freezing death. As he walked in the snow, his two passengers felt asleep. Neither Korra nor Noatak knew that their destinies were intertwined to become mortal enemies.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Noatak and Korra bond

The Chapter after that: arrival in the Republic City


	2. Snowstorm

Chapter 2

Noatak traveled a great distance but the Seaport was nowhere to be seen. The girl woke up a few times but shortly fell asleep. As another day was about to end, Korra finally opened her eyes and looked at Noatak. "I am tired and hungry, can we make a stop? I think Naga is hungry too" spoke the girl as she looked at the man. Noatak smiled and put the girl on the snow.

"Sure Korra." He spoke as he looked around. Luckily, they stopped near a frozen lake. Noatak came to the ice and thinned it with his water bending after which he looked deep into the frozen water.

"What are you doing?" asked the little girl

"I am trying to catch us some food young Korra" spoke Noatak as he suddenly grabbed a fish and took it from the water. He repeated this quickly a few times, so the group soon had four rather large fish waiting for them in the water.

"You are so good at fishing, just like my dad" the girl spoke as she looked at the fish and then at Noatak. "Do you think I will see my parents again?" spoke the girl

Noatak's heart tensed. On the one hand he could not destroy the young girl's hopes and on the other he knew that he had to say it. A tear run from his eye and down his cheek. "Korra, I am sorry but they all died. Your village was destroyed. From what I gather your mother spoke to me about you; she wanted me to find and rescue you and I could not betray her dying wish" spoke Noatak as another tear run down his cheek as he noticed that the young girl got sad and cried a little.

Noatak looked at the young Water bender and with his hand lifted her chin up, so that the young girl could see his face. "Korra, I promise you that I will protect you with my life and than nobody will ever hurt you again" spoke Noatak as Korra jumped and hugged Noatak with her tiny arms.

The storm began and large amounts of snow began dropping from the sky. "I think we need to find a place to stay" spoke Noatak as he looked at his small companion.

"Korra get close to me, I will divert the snow with my Water bending" spoke Noatak as he tried to shield the girl with his body. The snowstorm increased its power and Noatak tried to protect his new young charge.

The snow kept pouring and pouring and by the time it stopped, the three living beings were hidden in a small snow cavern under a large pile of snow. Noatak sat on the snow to relax from exhaustion while Korra hugged her pet polar bear dog Naga as she looked at the man.

"Are we going to be OK? I can water bend an exit for us" started the girl as she looked at the man.

"Korra, lets wait in here until the snowstorm ends and then continue our journey" spoke the man as he looked at the young Water bender.

"Alright but I am scared" spoke the girl as she run towards the man and hugged him again

"Don't be, I will always protect you as my own. I will never treat you like he did" spoke Noatak as another tear had escaped his eye.

"Blood bend your brother," remembered Noatak as his father spoke in his distant memory. Noatak then defended his younger brother and blood bent his father after running away from all the abuse that he had experienced.

"You are so kind, just like my parents were. You had great loving parents too?" asked Korra curiously without any malice but her question unintentionally hurt Noatak quite a bit.

"My mother was a kind loving woman but my father. I will never be like him; he was a monster and tortured me during my childhood" spoke Noatak as painful memories returned to him yet again.

"I am sorry" spoke the young girl quietly

"Don't worry, you could not have known. I believe that my father had faced justice. I had a horrible childhood, one that I do not wish for you to have my young Water bender" spoke Noatak

"Can you teach me to Water bend? My parents began my training a month ago but they" Korra did not finish as she sat on the snow, looking at Noatak

"Korra, I know that you feel pain know. Release your emotions, and cry" spoke Noatak as he hugged the girl. Tears run from Korra's eyes as she looked back at Noatak.

"I wish they were here, they would surely like you" spoke Korra

"I don't doubt that, your mother seemed to be a kind soul, just like my mother was" spoke Noatak as he smiled weakly. Noatak saw that Korra soon fell asleep on his lap. He smiled as he took of his coat and covered the young girl to give her some extra warmth. He noticed that the small polar bear dog slowly crawled to them and lay next to Korra.

A few hours later Noatak sensed that the storm had ended and shook Korra gently. "Time to wake up Korra, the road awaits" he spoke as Korra opened her small eyes. He picked both Korra and Naga up as he stood up.

Noatak walked for another day before he saw the destination that they were traveling to- a seaport that would bring the young family to the Republic City. Korra smiled and then opened her mouth big, as the young girl was surprised to see such a big ship being docked in the harbor.

Noatak arrived at the harbor and bought a few tickets one way to the Republic City. "Have a nice journey" spoke the sales person as the group boarded the ship. They were all happy to be there, leaving their past behind and starting a new life. Noatak was happy that he finally found peace- he would soon settle down in the Republic City with his new daughter Korra and her small pet polar bear dog Naga. He had great dream of having a wonderful and peaceful life in the Republic City, leaving his tragic childhood behind; unfortunately, destiny is often a cruel thing and his future would not always be peaceful.

A/N:

Next chapter: arrival in the Republic City

The Chapter after that: Korra and Naga explore the City


	3. Arrival to the Republic City

Chapter 3

Noatak sat in the cabin with his daughter Korra and her pet Naga, thinking about the past. The young girl looked in the window of the large cruiser, as she experienced shock, awe and amazement from the new scenery. While the ship sailed mostly by itself in the water, occasionally a ship or two passed it, sailing in some other direction.

"Noatak, is the Republic City as big as this ship?" asked the young girl as she looked at her father.

"The city is much large than this ship Korra" he smiled as he replied to the girl. Korra looked at the water again and began dreaming about her new life, which she would begin in the Republic

Suddenly a large wave hit the ship and the young Water bender crawled quickly to Noatak, hugging him. "Don't worry Korra, this is a usual occurrence for the sea" he spoke as he looked at the window.

He was mistaken however. "All available units, come to the main room, we hit a large storm" spoke the captain of the ship. Korra looked worried.

"Are we going to be alright?" she asked but understood quickly that even her father did not know the answer to her question.

"Sit here Korra, while I will go and help the crew" spoke Noatak as he left the room. Korra sat in silence but after ten minutes of waiting for Noatak to arrive, she became bored. The storm was increasing its strength.

Korra walked towards the cabin's door and tried to open it but the door did not move. The girl pushed it harder but her attempts were still futile. Naga observes the scene and jumped at the door, promptly opening it. Korra's eyes radiated from happiness as she hugged her loyal companion polar bear dog Naga.

"Thanks Naga" spoke Korra as she quickly run to find her father in the mess. The ship moved to a side, as Korra hit the corridor's wall. She stood up and soon arrived to the top of the ship, where she saw her father helping the crew in fighting the storm.

"Noatak" she screamed but a large wave hit the girl, Korra fell from the ship into the cold water. While Korra knew how to swim and would most certainly not drown due to her water bending and athletic built, she would most certainly perish in the high waves during the storm.

"Korra" screamed Noatak as he stopped the crew fight the stormy waters and run towards the place where she fell. He saw his daughter's crying face as she tried to stay afloat in the water but the waves were merciless, even Noatak's water bending was not of much use.

Noatak knew that he was not just a regular water bender yet he vowed to never again use that power except perhaps in extreme cases of self-defense and especially not on young defenseless children. His heart's rate increased as he saw that the waves finally got the better of Korra and the girl began sinking. Noatak made his decision.

A tear fell from his eye socket as he looked at Korra. She suddenly stopped moving and rose from the water. Her body was not responding, and the young girl was frightened. She soon realized however that she was safe and stood after the rescue stood on the ship. "Noatak? She questioned.

"I am so sorry Korra that I blood bent you" he grabbed the girl in his arms as another wave hit the two. My father, he made us blood bent and I wish I never had to do it again" he spoke looking at the girl, "but I could not let you die, you are the last precious thing in my life, since I lost my family" he spoke as he sat on his knees on the ship and hugged Korra.

The storm soon ended and the family of young father and daughter faced the chill but sunny sky. The girl held Noatak's hand as she smiled; the ship was arriving at its destination.

Noatak did not have much money on him, as the two arrived in the city; nevertheless he was not dirt poor. The young family found a market agent, who sold them a small house in the modest but decent area of the city, where an average citizen of the Republic City lived. Surely, the house was not as big or fancy as the Sato Mansion but it was livable.

"What do you think of your new home?" asked Noatak as he looked at their new purchase.

"Why is this house not built of water and ice? Why did it not melt?" asked the girl as Noatak smiled at how naïve his daughter was.

"This city was built from earth, rock, wood and metal to insure its solid foundation since the climate would make it impossible for one to make a snow house" spoke the man as the three went inside.

Naga waved her tail and started running around the house; she found a small spot, which was to her liking, and made sure others understood that it was her spot. The house had a small garden, where Korra saw a few vegetables growing.

In the evening an elderly woman arrived at the house. "Greetings, my name is Mai, I live in the house next door. Welcome to the neighborhood" she spoke upon leaving.

"We will have a great life hear from now on" spoke Noatak as he smiled towards Korra who jumped from enjoyment.

And so Noatak, his daughter Korra and her pet polar bear dog Naga began their life in the Republic City. It seemed that the father and daughter had finally found a peaceful and quite life, where they would live in harmony with the people of the Republic City. They were yet to realize the wrongness of their assumption and that the conflicts within the Republic City would eventually split the family and make the two people into mortal enemies, who would eventually fight on the opposing sides.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra and Naga explore the City

The Chapter after that: Korra's Water bending training begins


	4. Korra and Naga Adventure

Chapter 4

It was a sunny morning. The young family had just moved to Republic City and Korra enjoyed the new environment. The house they bought was rather big for Korra and the five year old had fun running around the house. Korra especially liked to play hide and seek with Noatak, mostly due to the fact that the young father was often displeased that the girl had hid from him since he worried greatly for her wellbeing.

At the moment Korra was sitting in the corner, playing with her polar bear dog Naga. "Korra, today I will go and try to get a job. Please stay in the house and be safe" spoke the man as he left the house. Just as Noatak left her room, Korra smiled as she started scheming on what she could do that day.

When the girl knew that her father left the house for sure, Korra moved and looked at her polar bear dog, which at the time was the size of a medium sized dog or a very small bear. "Its time to go Naga! Lets ride" spoke Korra as she climbed on her pet as the two jumped from the window and arrived at the street.

Naga ran around the city, often hitting the people, who walked on the sidewalk. Once, Naga crossed the road and a Satomobile almost hit her. A man in his thirties screamed at Korra, but her polar bear dog managed to ran away from the car.

"That was close Naga" spoke the girl as she smiled, "Lets do it again". The two caused havoc on a few more roads before Korra decided to take a break at a local park.

Naga carried Korra to the Republic City's rather large park, where the girl saw a few homeless people hiding on the bushes. "This city is awesome, people even live in the grass" Korra spoke in amazement. The two stopped at the creek and Korra looked at the lake.

"Its too hot here" spoke the girl as she jumped in the river, and was followed by her dog. The girl enjoyed the coldness of the water as the outside weather approached high temperatures.

Korra managed to create a small water bubble around them and the two journeyed to the bottom of the lake and enjoyed observing the Republic City's nature. The water creatures swam, some attacked and ate the others while others formed a large group and defended themselves against a bigger predator fish.

Naga's mouth became wet as it began salivating. "Lets get something to eat" spoke the girl as she looked at her hungry friend. Just as she opened the bubble and got ready to capture a fish, a large predator saw them and swam in their direction, speeding up. Fortunately, Korra noticed this.

She jumped on Naga and the two began swimming quickly away from the hunter, who was approaching them quickly. Just as the predator was about to bite Naga's leg, the polar bear dog jumped from the water and landed on the soil, next to the water. The fish swam away.

"You there, you cannot swim here" a police officer saw that the two had exited the lake and chased Korra and Naga away from the park, who were becoming hungrier with each second.

Before Korra could do anything, Naga smelled something with her nose and ran in the direction of the object. As she ran, Korra looked around herself again, cheekily laughing as the two occasionally hit random pedestrians.

Soon Korra arrived at the scene, which radiated appetizing smells. The two saw a small truck filled with food. Naga dropped on the ground and crawled towards the truck, eagerly waiting to eat something there. Just as the two approached the truck, the truck's owner spotted them as she looked angrily at the two misfits.

"What do you want here?" asked the woman, glaring at hungry Korra and Naga

"We would like one of everything" spoke Korra as she tried to reach one of the meat items on the stand

"That would be thirty yuans" spoke the woman as Korra sighed.

"I have no money" spoke the little girl

"Then I don't care about you, get lost" spoke the woman as Korra sat on the pavement, clearly sad since the two still wanted to eat.

"You poor thing. Are you hungry?" asked another woman as she approached Korra. The woman wore an expensive red dress, her hair was black and the curls hung around her face.

"Yes" spoke Korra, as she looked at the woman with a confused look as the woman bought a few meat items from the stand.

"Here you go. Do you want to eat together with us? My daughter and I are taking a walk in the city?" spoke the woman as Korra got suspicions of the woman. However, she then noticed that a young girl stood next to the woman. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

"I am Asami" spoke the girl who probably not much older than Korra

"Korra" spoke the girl as she approached the girl

"So this is your polar bear dog. I though nobody could tame them?" asked the young girl

"Yes, I was the first" Korra spoke proudly

Just as the two tried to sit at the bench, a few boys kicked them as they took their place. "No fair, we saw it first" spoke Korra

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it" spoke an older boy, who himself was around seven or eight

"Korra, lets leave, maybe we will find another place to sit" spoke Asami as she took Korra's hand

"No! This is our bench, and these losers have to deal with it" spoke Korra proudly as she saw that her pet pissed on the ground. The girl smirked as she tried to use her abilities to hurt the bullies. She moved her hands and the urine flew at the boy and hit him in the face. Korra laughed, as she then created a small water droplet from the puddle and sent it at the boys. She repeated this until they decided that it was not worth it before they ran off screaming. Korra looked proud and her new friend Asami was amused while Asami's mother looked at the two with slight disapproval.

"You were great there, you stood up to those bullies" spoke Asami, looking at Korra

"Well, they were bullies, so I had to fight them" spoke Korra as the two sat on the bench, and were soon joined by Naga; the three greatly enjoyed the food that they shared.

"I hope we meet again" smiled Korra as she looked at her friend. The two shook their hands, and the young Water bender once again climbed on her polar bear dog as Naga run towards their home.

As the two arrived to their house, Korra found that Noatak had just arrived. The man did not look happy. "Where did you run, young lady?" he asked, looking at Korra with slight anger

"We explored the city" spoke Korra as Noatak lifted the girl

"Korra, this city can be dangerous. Please tell me you will not do this again" spoke Noatak as Korra smiled. He hugged her before they entered the house. Their life in the Republic City began well; Noatak found a good job, Korra made a new friend, life looked very promising for the family. However, neither of them could anticipate, that a great tragedy would hit their life and destroy their family in less than four years.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra begins her Water bending training

The chapter after that: Korra's Years 5-9, Part I


	5. Korra's Water Bending Training

Chapter 5

Next morning after breakfast Noatak decided that it was time for him to teach his young daughter water bending. Besides wanting to pass his skills while making sure that Korra would become a great Water bender, he wanted to train her so that the girl could learn how to defend herself since the Republic City while on the outside looked rather peaceful, was at times a dangerous place to live, especially if one lived with a small child.

"I hope that you are ready Korra, because today I will start your Water bending lessons" spoke Noatak as he looked at his daughter. He could easily see that Korra smiled out of happiness, since the girl could not wait to become a powerful Water bender.

"I am father" spoke the girl as she took a Water bending stance and moved her arms, successfully moving a small amount of nearby water from one place to another. Noatak smiled

"Korra, once again you proved that you have a great potential to be a powerful Water bender. However, to reach mastery, you still need to learn many forms" Spoke as he easily bent some water from outside and created an ice city right in the middle of the home. The city contained great details; many people figurines walked inside, some people drove Satomobiles while others walked their pets. Korra opened her mouth wide.

"This is but a portion of what a Master Water bender can accomplish. You have great raw potential and I am sure that one day you could surpass even my Water bending skill" spoke Noatak as he looked back at Korra.

"Begin" he spoke as Korra tried to perform more advanced techniques. Korra excelled quickly but at times had a few difficulties with a few forms and sometimes it took her half an hour to learn a form. Korra's sad eyes looked at her mentor.

"Korra, I believe in you. Don't get discouraged; even if you wont succeed on your fiftieth attempt, sometime later you will get it. " Spoke Noatak as he remembered a similar event in his life.

"Your brother never had so many problems. Bend Tarlok or you will practice this form for the entire night" spoke Yakone as he looked at his younger son, who was full of tears.

"Father, he will get it, just give him time" spoke young Noatak as he dropped the water from his arms. He sat on the snow and hugged his younger brother.

"Why could he be as good as you?" asked Yakone angrily as he ordered his sons to practice the form again

"Noatak?" asked Korra as she looked at her father, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just remembered my own training" he spoke, " my father pushed us to extremes, always displeased at our progress, especially that of my brother. He was never as gifted as I was, yet I always knew that given time he would learn all those forms as well even if he had to study them for a longer period of time. Don't worry Korra, you will become a great Water bender sooner or later" spoke Noatak as he continued his lesson.

Korra continued her bending lesson for a few more hours. Her lessons continued, and became a regular occurrence. In the mornings Noatak went off to work and was home by mid afternoon. The two ate lunch before beginning Korra's lessons. The girl excelled quickly, showing that she picked up the new forms that Noatak threw at her and learned them with relative ease. There were times, when Korra had difficulty with her Water bending but she usually caught up in her classes and mastered those forms too. Noatak was proud.

As Korra grew up, she changed from a small five-year almost defenseless girl into an older cheeky tomboy nine-year-old girl, who mastered her discipline by her ninth birthday. When she was nine, her attitudes slightly changes and she used her bending abilities as an advantage against local bullies, who stopped bothering her as the girl's water bending was way above their bending skills.

A few days before Korra turned nine, Noatak took her to a local river to see how the girl progressed. He knew that the girl could defend herself well, but he wanted to know whether Korra had finally finished all her studies. "Concentrate Korra, feel push and pull inside of you and try to feel all the water around you." Spoke Noatak as Korra closed her eyes and started moving her hands in different directions. A large amount of water rose from the river into the air and gently moved on the grass, where the water then began changing its shape; Korra breathed slowly and the water froze. As she opened her eyes, Korra saw that she formed a great palace, with lots of detail. The girl smiled as she moved her wrist and the ice turned in to the water.

"Well done Korra, now I want you to fight me" spoke Noatak as the two began exchanging water waves. Korra defended herself well, blocking many of Noatak's attacks and then immediately proceeding to make a counter attack move.

Once, Noatak caught the girl and pulled a large amount of water at the girl, as the water bubble hit the girl, it's froze, stopping Korra's movements. Korra's entire body was submerged in the ice with the exception of her head and two hands.

"You fought well, Korra but I defeated you" spoke Noatak as he approached his daughter, who closed her eyes, and turned the ice into water, successfully freeing herself. The girl stood up as she faced her father and teacher.

"I am so proud of you, my little Water bender Korra. You excelled greatly and demonstrated that with great power, talent and dedication one can achieve success. I love you, my young prodigy" spoke Noatak as he sat on his knees and hugged his daughter. The girl smiled, she knew that she passed her Water bending test. Her future looked bright. Little did the girl and her father that in less than a month their life would change forever. Meanwhile, the two enjoyed the moment as they looked at the horizon and the Sun, which would soon disappear on the night sky.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra's life in Republic City, 4 short episodes from her age 5-age 7 life in the Republic City. In one of the shorts Korra will meet a certain polite young lover of tea.

The Chapter after that: Korra's life in Republic City Part II, 4 short episodes from her age 7-age 9 life in the Republic City. Korra will meet two old friends as well as a new young cheerful Earth bender.

The upcoming Chapter 8: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begins to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.


	6. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 5-7

Chapter 6

Story 1)

While Korra lived in the Republic city with her new father, Noatak, the girl experienced many small adventures in the city. Once, Korra walked on the street in their neighborhood, looking for her companion as Naga had some how disappeared. The little girl was getting frustrated.

"Naga, where are you?" asked Korra as she looked around but did not find her polar bear dog.

As Korra was ready to leave, she saw a Satomobile where the girl saw an animal cage; her loyal companion Naga looked at her with sadness, trying to chew the cage but was unsuccessful.

"Lets drive, I thing we will get a lot of money from the chef tonight. Someone will have a nice meal today" smiled one man as he looked at his friend. Korra gasped as she realized that Naga was in serous danger. The girl looked around and saw that the men climbed in the car and turned on the engine. Korra quickly jumped in and sat quietly in the back.

The car moved and Korra began bouncing in the back of the car but she was successful in avoiding detection. As the car stopped at the light, Korra quickly moved towards the cage, opened it and looked at her friend.

"Lets go Naga," said the five-year-old Water bender quietly as she climbed on top of the polar bear dog. The two jumped from the window as the driver and his friend finally realized on what had occurred; they were unable to do anything though as the light turned green and they had to drive forward.

In the evening Korra and Naga sat next to a small lake that was located next to their house. The girl then noticed that her friend was walking weakly and realized that Naga had hurt her paw. The small pup looked at Korra with a sad face.

Korra decided to take her companion for a bath to ease Naga's mind but as she put Naga in the water and held her, Korra's hands glowed. Naga moved her tail and barked out of happiness. Korra realized that she too possessed a healing ability.

Story 2)

A year later, on a weekend, the young family traveled to the lake; the weather looked peaceful and they enjoyed the day. Korra jumped into the lake and sent the water in different direction as she laughed. Some of the water hit Noatak and the man, as the result got wet.

"You little" he spoke to Korra as he smiled and hugged the girl, as he pulled her from the lake. Korra giggled.

Noatak then looked around and closed his eyes. He moved the water in different directions, lifting and moving various amounts of water from one part of the lake to another and after bending for a few minutes created a huge Water slide that was made out of ice. Korra opened her eyes in amazement and climbed quickly on top of the ice structure and slid downwards, soon hitting the war, sending lots of it everywhere.

The girl took her polar bear dog and soon the two began sliding from the ice structure, clearly enjoying themselves. In the evening, as Korra and Naga were tired, Noatak moved his hand and transferred the ice back into water, which then fused with the lakes' water once again.

"We need to repeat that later," suggested Korra. The family returned to the park a few more times, and the young Water bender girl greatly enjoyed each of those times.

Story 3)

A few months later, as Korra finished her Water bending lesson for the day, Noatak showed to his daughter a small portrait that he made. In the picture stood both Tonraq and Senna, who smiled at the girl. At first Korra could not believe her eyes.

"This is for you Korra. I worked hard on this painting and have finally completed it. I hope that it will help you to refresh your memory about your birth parents, who died a heroic death protecting you." Spoke Noatak as Korra hugged him.

Korra then put the picture on the stool next to her bed and looked at it again. "I wish I could save them" a few tears run down her cheek

"Korra, I am so sorry that I could not arrive to your village in time, I think I could help them greatly. Look on the bright side, they would be proud at your current progress in Water bending; they would love to see how you grew up as a gentle and kind young lady" spoke Noatak as he hugged Korra.

"Thank you father" replied the little girl

Story 4)

When Korra was eight, the young family traveled to a teashop in a rather large and successful chain "Jasmine Dragon". There was a teashop in their neighborhood. Noatak thought it would be good for Korra to try some nice high quality tea; according to the legend the current Fire Lord's uncle created the first tea shop in the chain at Ba Sing Se around sixty years earlier.

As they entered, Noatak went to place an order, leaving Korra waiting for her father. Korra looked around and saw a teenager boy also waiting for his turn. He was dressed in a red and maroon uniform despite clearly being quite young. "Hello my name is Korra" the girl introduced herself to the boy.

"Greetings young girl, my name is Captain Iroh at your service" spoke the boy as he looked at the boy.

"Captain? You are just a ten year old" spoke Korra in amusement

"Thirteen actually. According to my parents and Grandfather, I am quite the prodigy and was named after my grandfather's Uncle. " Spoke the boy as he showed a fire trick to Korra. The girl clapped as she was used to see how people bent water around her skillfully but this boy was clearly gifted.

"What do we have here, a thirteen year old fire brat and his baby girl friend" spoke the leader of a small group of boys that approached the group.

"Who do you call a baby girl? I am a Water bender and you have to deal with it" spoke Korra as she used someone's tea and water bent it, successfully defending herself. Iroh sent fire blasts from his hands, which knocked a few other guys.

"Run!" screamed a boy as his small gang escaped.

"You are really good." Spoke Korra

"You are not bad yourself" spoke the young Captain as he took his tea and sat at the table. They soon parted their ways.

"It was nice meeting you, Water bender Korra. I hope we will meet later" spoke the boy as he left.

Korra saw that Noatak approached her. "What mess did you fell this time?" asked the man.

A/N:

I hope you got the references I used from "Tales of Ba Sing Se"

Next Chapter: Korra's life in Republic City Part II, 4 short episodes from her age 7-age 9 life in the Republic City. Korra will meet two old friends as well as a new young cheerful Earth bender.

The Chapter after that: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begin to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.


	7. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 7-9

Chapter 7

Story 1)

A few months after her visit to Jasmine Dragon, Korra sat at the table listening to the news while eating noodles. "In tonight events: A group of criminal benders called the Agni Kai Triad had attacked the Sato mansion. While the Police was successful at taking the criminals down, the family experienced a great tragedy as June Sato was killed by one of the Fire benders, leaving her husband Hiroshi and daughter Asami alone. In other news" continued the radioman but Korra stopped listening.

"Asami" Korra remembered her first friend that she made in the Republic City two years ago.

Later in the evening, Korra traveled to the lake in the park and found her friend Asami, who sat quietly at the bench. While the older girl was not crying, Korra noticed a few teardrops on Asami's cheeks. "Korra" spoke the girl

"Asami?" asked Korra as she looked at her first friend

"They, they" spoke Asami quickly as she finally broke down and cried.

"Its OK to cry Asami" spoke Korra to her friend as she hugged her.

"My father was devastated. My parents always loved each other very much and now my mother is gone. I can almost feel that something changed in him, my dad had always been very open and happy but now he works for hours, leaving me alone in my room" spoke Asami

"Asami, we share this pain. Two years ago my village at the South Pole was destroyed and my parents" Korra swallowed, "Noatak rescued and took care of me." Replied Korra, sharing her story. The two girls sat in silence, looking at the evening sky.

"Promise me Korra that we will always be best friends" spoke Asami stoically although it was clear that the girl still felt pain

"Always, no matter what happens" spoke Korra as they sat on the bench.

Story 2)

When Korra was eight, she once went to her favorite teashop in the Republic City. As she entered the building, she found her friend Iroh, who drank tea. "Hello Iroh" spoke Korra as she sat at the table

"O, hey Korra. How are you doing" spoke Iroh quickly

"I am fine, what are you doing here. I thought you were some military man or was your Captain title just something your mom came up with," teased him Korra

"No, it's just that I am currently stationed here. My regiment will be leaving soon." Spoke Iroh. Korra noticed that a few girls waved at him. As the Captain looked at them, they giggled.

"O, I see your problem Iroh. Do these girls bother you?" Teased him Korra

"No" Iroh replied at first, "Yes, they keep staring at me but when I tried to approach them, they keep laughing, making me uncomfortable. My mother always told me that a proper lady should always behave herself but these girls are a pain" he spoke, looking at his friend.

Korra smirked as she stood up. "Wait, what are you doing?" asked Iroh as Korra walked towards the girls

"Who are you, little miss ponytail?" asked the leader of these girls.

"My name is Korra and you better treat my friend Iroh well or else" spoke Korra

"Or else what? What are you going to do, little child? We outnumber you, plus you are all alone" spoke the leader

"This" replied Korra as she used the nearby water to send the girl away, before she successfully froze them in a block of ice.

"Next time you show respect to others, especially to my friends." Spoke Korra as she returned to her friend.

"You sure you are not a fire bender? You have quite a character?" teased Iroh as he saw that Korra became over protective. He mused, as the younger girl, who was younger than him by at least five years protected him. "Life is full of surprises," thought Iroh.

Story 3)

Six months later, Korra played at the creek with Naga, while building a small ice fortress out of the water that she bent from the lake. A boy approached her. "Hello, what a wonderful structure you created here" spoke the boy as he looked at Korra.

"Hello, my name is Korra" spoke the girl as she looked at her new friend.

"Bolin, I live nearby with my parents and brother. " spoke the boy, "So you are a Water bender"

"Yes, my father said that I am quite a prodigy. He thinks that I could take the final exam soon and receive a title of the Master Water bender" replied the girl as Bolin looked at her.

"Wow, that's great. I am an Earth bender myself but I think that I am far from being a prodigy. My parents think that one day I might become a great probender as I often showed to them my great Earth bending marksmanship skills" spoke Bolin as he stood up.

"Observe" he spoke as he lifted two rocks and sent them at the same time. The two rocks flew and soon hit the tree.

"Impressive, I am sure I would watch a match if you ever decide to go professional" spoke Korra as the two build a larger palace out of combined water, ice and earth. The "Mud Palace" as they called looked pretty well constructed.

"Bolin, its time to go" spoke a woman who approached him. The woman resembled the boy, as she had the same green eyes as the boy. She was dressed in green and khaki dress.

"Coming mom. See you later Korra" spoke Bolin as he left his new friend. The boy was happy, he made a new friend, and his Earth bending skills had improved. However, the following night would change the brothers' life forever.

Meanwhile Korra retuned home and saw Noatak sitting at the table with the dinner ready. The two began their dinner, talking about their day's events.

Noatak and Korra had a great life in the Republic City. Korra grew up from a young five-year shy girl into a cheeky nine year old; she passed her Water bending test at the age of nine and overall the two had a promising looking future. However, the peaceful times for the family had ended and the two would soon face a great struggle and loss.

A/N:

I put more references, placing emphasis to the Legend of Korra Cartoon. I know that Bolin and Mako in canon lost their parents a few years earlier but I changed this bit to better suit the story.

Next chapter: Triad Activity in the local neighborhood, the ideal life will begin to spiral down until the climax of Chapters 11 and 12.

The Chapter after that: Noatak and Korra visit a local Metal bender's Police Station. Hopefully, will finish the Water Arc by the end of next week.


	8. Battle in the Neigbourhood

Chapter 8

It was a regular day in the neighborhood. Despite achieving Mastery in Water bending, Korra still practiced different forms. The girl had advanced greatly in the last four years and she was sure that she could take most water benders in a duel. Korra remembered her adventures with her friends in Republic City, Asami, Iroh and Bolin.

After Noatak went to work, Korra decided to enjoy the sunny weather and spend the day outside. The nine-year-old girl opened the door and called her loyal companion Naga. "Naga!" spoke the girl as the pup run at her and jumped, the two fell and rolled before dropping outside. Korra laughed while Naga moved her tail from one side to another.

Korra went to the garden and looked at the grass. While it was sunny, it was also dry and the little Water bender did not like the outside temperature much. The girl stood and moved her arms; she continued repeating the motions for a few minutes before the ground water escaped the earth, creating a small fountain. As the water dropped on the grass the Water bender lay, clearly enjoying the day.

"It feels so good" spoke the girl as she slightly froze the water in the fountain, which in turn produced small snowflakes, which further made the outside temperature colder, much to Korra's liking.

As Korra lay on the grass, she heard some strange sounds coming from the street. The young girl decided to investigate and walked slowly towards the noise.

"Give me your money" spoke a man dressed in a green suit

"Please, don't hurt me, this is all I have!" spoke the man as he looked at a few strangers around him.

"Boys, I think this man is bluffing" spoke another man, dressed in a red suit. He created a fire in his arm and brought it close to the man's face.

"So, here is the plan, preppy boy. You either give us the rest of your money or your own family would not recognize your corpse" spoke the fire bender as he slightly burned the man's cheek.

"I don't have more" the man spoke, as he knew what fate awaited him.

"In this case, he is all yours boys. Lets make an example out of him" The fire bender looked at the other two men, one of whom was an earth bender while the last the water bender. They smirked and were ready to use their elements to hurt the man.

"Say good bye to your good looks" spoke the Fire bender as the three men sent their respective elements at the poor ma; however an ice wall appeared in front of the incoming fire, earth and water waves, successfully blocking the attacks.

"Lee, I thought you said that he is a non bender" spoke the water bender as he looked at the fragile looking man. The non-bender dropped was rather surprise at the turn of the events.

"I will burn your face, starting with your stupid moustache" spoke Lee as he shot another fireball, which was then canceled by water. The three criminals then noticed that a small water bender girl was blocking their attacks.

"Do you see Han, this little kiddo tries to defend this weakling" spoke the Fire bender as he looked at his Earth bender friend.

"I normally don't hurt kids but for you I think I will make an exception" the man smiled as he sent a few fire waves, which Korra successfully blocked with her bending.

The three men attacked her but the Water bending prodigy held her ground and kept the three villains at bay. Korra pushed the water and froze the Earth bender criminal before continuing her fight. The Water bender proved to be a somewhat greater challenge, but soon he was on the ground as well.

"I will burn you to ashes" spoke the Fire bender of the group and began sending even more powerful fire waves from his hands and feet. While Korra was definitely a powerful and talented bender, she still was quite small and as a result the Fire bender used that fact to his advantage as he hit Korra in the stomach with his foot. The nine-year-old girl fell on the ground as Lee prepared to incinerate her.

"Say goodbye to your parents. I hope they will never see you again since you will look horrible after the burning" spoke Lee as he smiled. However, his fire never hit Korra as water whip hit the Fire bender and in turn sent the fire wave much higher than where Korra was located. As the Fire bender stood up, he saw an adult man approaching the scene. Noatak returned home to rescue his daughter.

"Korra are you alright?" spoke Noatak as he sent a few more water attacks at the Fire bender who began retreating, the girl nodded as Noatak smiled before he proceeded to defend Korra.

The two men fought; soon in the midst of the battle the family realized that an elderly non-bender victim had received a fatal earth spike stab in the chest. The man screamed in pain for a few seconds before quickly falling dead on the road.

"Your daughter is next" spoke the Fire bender as he sent two fire waves, fully freeing his criminal associates, before they resumed the attack. The Fire bender managed to slightly burn Korra's hand and the girl dropped on the group. The villains smiled as they intensified their attack.

Despite Noatak's impressive water bending skills, the three benders were an equal match to him, and they were gaining an upper hand. Noatak dropped the water from his arms and looked at the three benders, who were ready to kill Korra.

Suddenly, their bodies started moving in different directions and Korra could hear how the bones in their bodies began to crush. The three criminals got lifted into the air where they continued to get tortured by Noatak. After a few minutes of bone crushing, the three men dropped dead on the road.

Only after Noatak's action did he realize what he had done. He saw his young daughter Korra crying in pain as her right arm got burned. The man sat on his knees and hugged his daughter. "I am so sorry but I could not let them hurt you" spoke Noatak

He looked at Korra again. "Don't worry, I will deal with all this mess. Tomorrow, I will go to the local police station and talk to the metal benders to increase the number of the officers protecting this neighborhood" spoke Noatak before he hugged Korra again; a small tear had escaped his eye.

A/N:

And so begins Noatak's descent into darkness and into his transfer from peaceful Noatak into ruthless Amon.

Next Chapter: Noatak and Korra visit a local Metal bender's Police Station.

The Chapter After That: Noatak takes the matter of neighborhood protection in his own hands.


	9. Trip to local Police Station

Chapter 9

Next day, after Noatak returned from work, he saw Korra practicing her water bending again. The girl's hand had healed due to the use of water bending healing technique but a small scar remained on her hand. "Korra, I would like you to accompany me to police station since it is located much further than my work place" spoke Noatak as the girl looked at him.

"OK" spoke the girl as she then looked at her companion polar bear dog.

"Relax Naga, I will be fine" spoke Korra as she went after her father, who had already stood at the door. The two left, leaving Naga to peacefully nap on the floor in the house. At times she woke up and ate some pet cookies that Korra left near her, after which the small polar bear dog went back to sleep.

As the father and the daughter walked towards the police station, the two could not help but notice the scared looks that they received. It was clear to them that the criminal organizations, better knows as bending criminal Triads, abused the poorer people of the Republic City, especially the non benders as they for the most part stood no chance to fight the vicious criminal Triad benders.

"Father, I don't like that they are so scared of us. Why can't we do something to help them?" asked Korra

"Korra, it is the metal bender's job to clear the streets and protect the citizens of the Republic City. I am but a man, who cannot fight all of these criminals by himself" replied Noatak, sighing deeply.

"Amon, Amon" spoke quickly a parrot lizard, who flew nearby. Korra laughed since the bird misspelled a few words it heard, speaking something gibberish.

The family soon arrived at the large police station building that clearly stood out in the neighborhood. The walls were made of pure metal; many guards stood outside of the entrance, protecting it.

"Hello, I would like to speak with the officer in chief at this station" spoke Noatak as he approached the guards who eyed him suspiciously.

A man in his thirties soon arrived and greeted the young family. "Hello, my name is Lieutenant Saikhan, how can I be of service?" spoke the police officer, looking at the group.

"My name is Noatak and this is my daughter Korra. Yesterday, our neighborhood was attacked by a group of Triad members. I recently heard of other reports like that one in the neighborhood. Could you help us?" asked Noatak

"Sorry man, but my forces are rather limited. Even if I wanted to help you, I could not as there are just not enough men and women who could help you here" spoke Saikhan

Noatak looked one more time at the Police Lieutenant. "Its time for us to go, Korra" The man looked at his daughter as they walked away from the station.

"What should we do, father? The metal benders will not be of much help to us!" spoke Korra unhappily

"We will find a way, I promise you that" spoke Noatak as the two continued walking home.

They soon returned home and sat in the chairs. Korra looked puzzled but soon after she transferred her attention to her polar bear dog, who accidently wet herself. "You silly Naga" laughed Korra as she approached her companion and smiled.

"Woof" replied Naga as she stood up and walked towards a dry corner in the house. Korra hugged her as the two sat in the corner. The polar bear dog then licked Korra's face and moved its tail from one side to another rapidly.

Meanwhile Noatak sat in the chair thinking about recent events. He could not help to feel responsible for the death of that poor man by those three criminals the day before. He also was rather unhappy that the Triad benders abused the non-bending population and often tortured and killed them.

"You will be my greatest weapon, one day you will fight and conquer the Republic City" Yakone's voice flew in Noatak's mind as he made a deep breath. The man remembered how his father constantly told to his sons that they would do what he could not.

"You are powerful and you need to teach others a lesson about power" another memory flew in Noatak's mind, as he then remembered all the torture that Tarlok and he had to endure under their father Yakone.

Something changed inside Noatak and his pulse had increased. The man looked outside but he could no longer see the ideal colorful life that he envisioned on having in the Republic City, rather the neighborhood turned into black and white with a few shades of gray place, where he suddenly could almost feel the anger, apathy, hatred, sadness, fear and sorrow from the other people around him.

Noatak then suddenly remembered that his father was right in one thing. Noatak was a very powerful bender, who mastered mental blood bending by the age he was fourteen. He could help cleanse the city from the criminal scum who oppressed the regular citizen.

"Father?" Korra looked at Noatak, almost sensing that something had changed in her father.

"Korra, I found the solution to our problem. I think it is clear that the metal benders will not be of much help to us and this neighborhood, so instead of them we will become the neighborhood's solution to their problems" spoke Noatak

"What do you want us to do?" asked a puzzled nine year old.

"Korra, together we will defend this neighborhood from all the Triad scum who oppresses the people here. We cannot sit idly and wait for help, we need to defend ourselves and take out destiny in our own hands" spoke Noatak as Korra smiled. She knew that her father Noatak was always right and she was happy that he found a solution to their problems.

Little did both of them know that this decision would soon cause the break up of their little happy family and eventually polarize the two by making them each other own worst enemy. But for now, Noatak looked happily on the street, eagerly looking forward to help the people.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Noatak takes the matter of neighborhood protection in his own hands.

The Chapter after that: The Triad attack on Noatak's home

The final chapter of Arc 1/Water: The aftermath of the attack, and the decisions the characters make as a result of that


	10. Noatak fights the criminals

Chapter 10

Next day, Noatak woke up early as he started practicing all the bending skills he knew since he decided to fight the local crime and to help the neighborhood with his extraordinary water bending skills. The man stood in the yard as he kept raising the water, sending it in many directions, creating large ice balls, taking the water from the grass and using it as water whips among many other techniques he knew. Noatak felt proud; he would use his great powers to help the less fortunate to fight the crime.

Soon, young Korra woke up and saw that her father had already began his morning water bending practice. The girl went outside and started repeating many of his moves. The man smiled. "I am so proud of you, Korra. Soon, we will begin to help our neighborhood to fight crime" spoke the man.

He was correct as later during the day a group of five benders attacks one person's house, one of the benders in the group set the house on fire. "Where is the money?" asked the leader Earth bender as he threw his leg on the ground, which resulted in a small rock avalanche that dropped the victim on the ground.

"Leave him alone" spoke Korra as she faced the criminals. They laughed. "O, a small water bender thinks she can take us all. Why don't you go cry to your parents?" asked the Earth bender leader before he saw Noatak appearing right behind Korra, facing all of the criminals.

The people began fighting. Korra used the water from a nearby pond and took down the fire that destroyed half of the roof. She then helped Noatak in fighting the five criminals.

"You are good, but I don't think you are a match to all of us" spoke one of the villains, sending his water wave at Noatak, who easily dodged it.

"My name is Noatak, you all better learn my name as I will destroy all of your Triads and restore this neighborhood." Spoke Noatak arrogantly as he sent a large water wave at the five benders who became backing of.

Korra used her bending and created a mini ice armor, which helped the girl to defend herself from the attacks, in particular from fire. She then used a number of water whips, which in air turned into ice, and fought a few villains by herself.

As the time went on, it was clear that Noatak and Korra were winning. The two bent the nearby water and sent it at the five criminals, who soon got stuck in a rather large piece of ice and could not get out.

Saikhan went to get his morning tea from a nearby teashop when he saw a large ice ball with five thugs in it. A note was attacked to one man's shirt, "Take care of these five criminals," read the note.

Many people in the neighborhood saw that Noatak successfully helped them to defeat their oppressors. From that day onward, Noatak fought the local crime before delivering them to the local police station. Saikhan was frustrated at those activities but decided that Noatak's actions were all right since he received a very warm local response from Noatak's neighbors and decided that it could not hurt if Noatak helped the neighborhood before delivering the criminals to him.

It seemed that both Noatak and Korra's lives once again changed for the better and that Noatak found meaning to his life. The two helped the neighborhood and soon cleared many of its streets from the gang activity, further helping in their image.

Life seemed nice for the family for a few weeks. Noatak and Korra fought the local crime before sending them to the local police station, where the officers took the criminals and put them in jail. However, all good things often come to an end, and eventually, the Triad leaders had enough with Noatak's activities.

Once during late evening, five mafia bosses met in a small café, to discuss their recent losses. "This Noatak had proved to be a major pain to my organization" spoke one man

"True, he cost me many good man as well as much expected revenue" spoke another of them.

"What should we do about all this hero Noatak nonsense? It is clear that the public likes him; he might inspire some benders to join him and fight back. That could produce even a greater backlash on our operations" spoke the third criminal.

"I think we need to make an example out of him, so that neither he nor anyone else would bother any of us any longer. The police can't do much as they have a lack of metal benders to deal with all crime in the city. I propose to make a large full frontal attack on this Noatak's house and fully destroy him" spoke the second man

"I agree" spoke one other man, as the three others nodded. The five major crime bosses would pull their resources this once to finally get rid of Noatak, the crime fighter before they would resume their normal competitions between each other within the Republic City.

Meanwhile, Noatak and Korra sat at the table, eating the noodles that Noatak recently bought at a local store. Korra ate the food with great enjoyment as Noatak smiled at his daughter.

"I think we did a good job of helping the people in our neighborhood" spoke Korra as he took another spoon of noodle soup into her mouth.

"I agree. I am so proud that you decided to help me fight these criminals. I think that soon we will be able to clean not only our neighborhood but also the entire city from the crime" spoke Noatak with a slight smile on his face, not realizing that he just spoke of a rather arrogant and an ambitious statement.

The family enjoyed their dinner together as they thought how they would continue fighting the local crime in the future. They would soon realize that their hopes were so wrong as the next day would fully destroy not only Noatak's ambitions to clear the city from the crime but also split the family in two, driving them into extremes, eventually making them into enemies.

Not everyone in the Republic City had a peaceful night. Councilman Tenzin sat at the table, talking to his wife Pema, who held their quiet and beautiful two-year-old daughter Jinora. "Councilman Tenzin" spoke a White Lotus Guard as he quickly entered the dining room, "I just received a report from Master Katara. Your mother discovered the settlement where the rumored Avatar had lived but the village is completely destroyed." Spoke the guard as Tenzin looked at him, sighing deeply.

Meanwhile, a young girl sat on her bed, looking at the wall. She greatly missed her mother, who she lost to some evil fire bender. The girl was sad as her father practically abandoned her, placing Asami under great surveillance; the girl lost any sense of privacy as the mansion was full of guards. "I wish Korra was here; I could share all my troubles with her" the girl thought, looking out of the window.

A/N:

I decided to marathon the last chapters of Arc 1: Water

Next Chapter from two part finale of this Arc: The Triad attack on Noatak's home

The Chapter after that, the second part of the finale of this Arc: The aftermath of the attack, and the decisions the characters make as a result of that


	11. Triad Strikes Back

Chapter 11

It was a regular day in Noatak and Korra's lives. Noatak went to work, after which the family of two fought the criminals in the neighborhood. It was soon clear for everyone that the crime rates had receded in the local areas and the people were grateful for Noatak's help in cleaning the neighborhood. However, there is a saying that the sky is clear before the storm and it would definitely apply in this situation.

In the afternoon, after defeating a few more criminals, the young family sat at the table, looking at each other with happiness as their efforts surely helped the people around them.

Someone knocked on the door and Noatak stood up before opening it. "Hello, is there a problem?" he asked as a man faced him

"There is. My boss was displeased with your actions and thus we need to fix their problems" spoke the man as he sent a fire wave at Noatak who froze it in its path.

"I can assure you that I will take you down; it is in your best interests to surrender" spoke Noatak as he took a bending stance and prepared to defend himself.

"I agree that you could probably take me and my friends down, luckily for me I brought help" spoke the man as Noatak realized that many criminals arrived to finish him off.

Noatak bent water and sent the Fire bender away from the house as he exited the house; he saw around thirty benders who all took offensive stances to kill him. "I am flattered at all the attention but you will all be defeated tonight" spoke Noatak as he began fighting the men.

While numerically the criminals clearly had an advantage, Noatak used all his skills to hold ground, the men fought on rather equal terms. Normally, Noatak would probably find it very difficult to fight so many guys at once but now it was personal, he knew that if he were defeated, not only would he die but also his daughter Korra, which gave him strength in fighting the benders.

Korra saw her father fighting and soon joined the fight; she bent lots of water at the villains, freezing many of them in place. Naga jumped and started helping; it was funny for an outsider to observe the scene as normally polar bear dogs were wild and the criminals were obviously afraid of the five year old polar bear dog, who by then was already rather big, the size of an adult black bear. Naga jumped at the benders with her open mouth showing her canines, trying to scare the men away from her companion.

Noatak and Korra fought well against the thirty or so benders but the family was running out of energy. They were already somewhat tired from the previous fight in the neighborhood and now they had little energy left inside.

"Korra, we need to defeat them" spoke Noatak as Korra for the first time in her life realized that her father was actually unsure of the outcome of the battle and seemed genuinely afraid of one possible outcome. The two continued fighting but now the young family started loosing.

The fight continued and soon both Noatak and Korra dropped to the group, as they were really exhausted. The leader of the criminal force smiled. "Your fates will make our associates really proud" spoke the criminal leader as he approached Korra

"Noatak, do you know what it feels to lose someone you are close to? I recently lost my brother, when you mercilessly sent him to prison" spoke the leader as he approached Korra, igniting the fire in his palm.

"Please, take me, leave Korra alone" spoke Noatak as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"If you say so" spoke the leader as he pointed for two of his men to hold Noatak in place.

"Before you die, I want you to experience great pain that will teach you not to mess with the Republic City underworld." Spoke the man as he brought his flaming hand to Noatak's face. The man screamed.

"Why are you not screaming louder?" asked the man as he began moving his hand across Noatak's face, burning the facial features of Noatak's rather handsome face.

"Today will be the day you die" spoke the man as he intensified the heat but Noatak tried to keep silent despite several unsuccessful attempts.

Korra saw a small puddle that Naga created and smirked. The little girl kicked the man who held her in the groin and then water bent the water, creating a powerful water whip, which then transferred itself into an octopus form. The girl then lifted many criminals up into the air and held them there before dropping them on the ground. She then transferred the water into the spikes and began sending them across the room. One ice spike went through the arm of the criminal leader, who screamed in pain as blood dropped on the floor.

"You little" he looked at Korra who began fighting back but soon was overwhelmed as many villain began their counter attack against the nine year old girl. While Korra fought the men, Noatak used this distraction to his advantage as he began fighting back.

Korra stood in the corner as she fought the criminals but soon realized that the house's roof could not take it anymore and began collapsing. Korra screamed, as she was ready to die, since the girl could not advance much further due to the constant attacks the criminals pushed at her.

Korra looked at Noatak's face and weakly smiled, a tear escaped her eye. Naga jumped and hugged Korra with her front paws before the roof fully collapsed itself on top of the girl.

After a great life the two shared, finally both Noatak and Korra were separated. Noatak's brain still had a difficult time adjusting to what had happened but when his brain fully processed it, Noatak looked furiously at the criminals. The house collapsed fully and now Noatak prepared his final strike against the villains. He did not want to send the criminals to the prison anymore, he was thirst for blood.

A/N:

Next Chapter: The Finale of Water Arc

The Chapter after that: Korra escapes the house and meets an old friend.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12

Noatak looked at the criminals with hatred. His young dear daughter Korra, his little precious prodigy was killed by the vicious criminals that attacked his home. They would be dead, he thought.

After Noatak run away from home at the age of fourteen, the man wished he would never again use blood bending in his life. Unfortunately, fate was against him and Noatak had to use his vile skill on Korra to save her life. The man also remembered how Korra's hand got burned and a small scar remained on her hand. That night Noatak used blood bending for the second time since running away from his father Yakone eighteen years ago.

However, in those two cases, Noatak used his blood bending more like a defense technique to protect Korra and himself. Now, he finally decided that it was all his fault that he was too kind to these criminals and that he had to use his skills on the criminals.

"So, you feel bad from loosing your precious daughter? Don't worry, we will help you to get reunited with her in no time" spoke the leader, who held his right hand with his left, as blood still fell on the floor.

Noatak smiled as he looked at the men. "Before my daughter perished, I would most definitely send the lot of you to prison. However, you just signed your demise" spoke Noatak. Before the criminals could do anything to him, Noatak looked at them and the villains stopped their attacks. They twitched in pain, as their bones began crushing. One man's knee bone cracked and the man screamed in agony.

"This is just the begging of what you will all feel tonight. Prepare for a slow death" spoke Noatak calmly as he walked slowly towards the leader of the group, who was experiencing the worst kind of pain.

"I see you like your new emotions" spoke Noatak sarcastically as he lifted the man's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Noatak, please, let us go" the man spoke sincerely as he was genuinely afraid of Noatak.

"Noatak died tonight when you destroyed my face and killed the only family member I had left, my dear beloved daughter Korra. My name is Amon" he spoke as he moved his hand and the criminal's body began moving even more violently, his ribcage soon exploded and the man's body was soon crushed. He died quickly, feeling terrible pain. The other criminals soon died as well, feeling pain, which was almost as bad as their field leader had experienced.

Noatak looked at the life less bodies of his victims felt some satisfaction in his heart. He then looked at the house, which was now fully in ruins. Amon looked at the former kitchen, where Korra liked to eat the noodles that he cooked for her, the only meal that he could really cook. He also remembered the times when he taught the girl how to protect herself from attacks, teaching her all the Water bending skills he knew. Those were great times, he recalled and now his ideal life in Republic City, which he experience for four years with his daughter was in ruins.

Noatak now Amon took out a small picture out of his pocket and looked at it. A small girl's face looked back at him, smiling with her small cheeky mouth. A tear escaped his eye as Noatak turned around, with his back facing the house he and Korra shared.

"I will avenge your death my daughter. I will not rest until all benders of this world will pay for what they have done. I will always remember you in my heart Korra and I will never forget the great times we spent together and all the time I raised you. Good bye, my dear daughter, my little prodigy Water bender" spoke Noatak as he left the house and walked away from the neighborhood. He felt uneasy to leave the place he called home for four years but he knew that he had a mission, he needed to make sure that what he experienced nobody else in the world would face.

Meanwhile, Korra opened her eyes and realized that the roof had not crushed her; it fell on top of her creating a small opening around the girl that sheltered the young Water bender from harm. The girl then saw Naga, who lay beside her, also clearly scared from the attack.

Korra noticed that the noises had ended and her curiosity won over and the girl began digging herself out of the mess. Somehow, the girl was rather successful of escaping through the rubble and soon the two friends had climbed out of the rock pile, looking at the ruins.

It was clear for the girl that a great battle took place in the house and that many people died. She started walking around and climbing on the different rock piles but could not see any signs of her father's body.

A fire bender looked behind the wall, which was clearly scared on what had occurred. Korra noticed him and her eyes glared at the man. "You killed my father" spoke the girl as she looked angrily at the man, who started speaking incoherently. Korra's eyes turned white and she rose in the air, looking even angrier. The water she sent at the man had pushed him on the ground as he screamed in horror. Korra then looked at him and her eyes turned back to her natural state.

"You are not worth it" spoke the girl as she cried before running away. The fire bender sighed as he run in opposite direction but soon was executed for bringing the horrible news that his whole squad was killed by Noatak.

Korra still could not understand why she entered in some semi trance state when she was angry with the man, she run on the street far away from the place where she lived for the last four years. She wanted to escape the horrible memories she just experiences and forget about it. "I will always remember you dad but I will never use my water bending again," she promised herself as she blamed herself for Noatak's death.

The once happy family of Noatak and Korra had broken apart; Noatak took the name of Amon and went into hiding to find a way, a solution to destroy all the benders, especially ones who took Korra away from him. While he could just blood bend the other people, he needed a better plan. Korra lay on her companion Naga, as the young polar bear dog carried the girl away from their former house. The divided family would not met for many years but when they would, they would face each other as enemies, fighting on different sides.

A/N:

And so here ends the Water Arc

Next Chapter: Korra meets Asami

The chapter after that: the Sato Mansion


	13. Asami

Chapter 13

Korra's life had shattered into ruins and the poor nine-year-old girl was sitting on her loyal companion polar bear dog Naga, who was running quickly away from the ruins of the house. The girl did not know what the future held for her, but the young Water bender was sure that her life just irreparably changed; how was a different question.

Korra found a small corner on a busy street and pointed at it to Naga, who ran at the direction. As the two approached it, Korra sat on the ground as Naga lay around the girl.

"What will I do now?" asked herself Korra, as she had no clue on what she should do with her life. Her father was gone, her home was destroyed and she had no clue on how she would get any money.

As people went by and passed her, it became clear to the young girl that nobody even cared about one lonely girl, who just lost everything. Korra tried not to cry but a few drops run down on her cheeks.

"Give me your money" spoke a thug, approaching a nearby truck owner, who was selling some food. The woman looks scared and proceeded to give her money away.

"No you wont" spoke Korra as she jumped in front of the woman, facing the thief.

"What are you going to do, young girl?" smiled the thug, taking a knife out of his pocket. Korra saw the weapon and whistled, Naga jumped towards her friend and her already quite large body now faced the thief.

"Naga, why don't you show this loser not to attack helpless people?" smirked Korra as Naga threw the man on the pavement and put her front paws on his chest, opening her mouth. The man got scared.

"I give up, please let me go!" screamed the man and as the polar bear dog eased off her paws, the man ran as fast the lightning.

"Thank you dear, feel free to get anything from my food truck" spoke the woman as she showed her assortment to Korra. The girl smiled and took two large meat pies, where she gave one of them to Naga.

After the two had finished their meal, Korra and Naga walked side by side in the Republic City. The sky was turning darker and the girl began thinking about a possible shelter but could not find anything suitable for both of them.

As Korra walked by one building she noticed that a young ten year old had exited it and began walking towards the car. Somehow, the girl looked familiar for her and soon Korra realized who the girl was.

"Asami!" screamed Korra as she quickly ran towards her friend and hugged her; due to running the two girls fell on the floor. Naga jumped towards them and began licking Asami's face, as the polar bear dog was happy to see Asami as well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Korra as they stood up

"I was taking some classes" spoke Asami as she looked at Korra. Before they could continue their conversation, a few thugs appeared, who took out their knives. Naga apparently was not very scary for them as they still continued their advancement.

"Young Asami Sato, it is an honor to finally meet you. After we kidnap you, your father would pay us a significant ransom" smiled the man as he approached the girls.

"Leave my friend alone" spoke Korra as she jumped in front of Asami. As her foot hit the ground, the earth moved and modified its shape before extending in length and hitting the man in the groin, which was amusing to the girls.

"That's it, kill this Earth bender and bring me the Sato heiress" spoke the leader of the gang, as his men approached the group.

"The Earth bender? I thought Korra was a Water bender?" thought Asami as she observed her friend.

Korra jumped and after she hit the ground a few times, more earth moved and defended the girl. Korra realized that she was the Earth bender the thugs were talking about and smirked.

"You want Asami? You have to go through me!" spoke Korra proudly as she began sending many rocks at the men, which pushed them to different sides of the road.

However, one thug caught Korra and put a knife by her throat, while grabbing her body with his other hand; Korra could not move. "Say goodbye to your little friend" spoke the man before dropping on the ground.

Korra was surprised when Asami jumped from her position and in a few hits knocked out the man who threatened her life. "What just happened?" asked Korra

"I said I took lessons in self defense" smiled Asami as she jumped again knocked out another man. Korra ran towards Asami and the two girls together proceeded to take down all their attackers, who soon retreated.

"This was something" smiled Korra as she was breathing deeply.

"Yes, I haven't had such a good workout in quite a while" the two girls then saw that Asami's supposed bodyguards all lay on the pavement. The girls laughed.

"Korra, why are you on a street?" asked Asami but Korra did not want to share her loss to her friend.

"Common, it's rather obvious that something happened at your place." Spoke Asami again

"Some Triad members attacked out house, and destroyed it, my dad also died" spoke Korra as she sat on the ground.

"That's so sad." Spoke Asami as she looked on the ground, "Come with me, we have more than enough place for life forty people and I always wanted a roommate" replied Asami to which Korra slightly smiled.

After Asami climbed in her Satomobile, she extended her arm to Korra, who followed her friend. After the driver awoke, he climbed in the driver seat and drove the car.

"So, who is our little Avatar?" smiled Asami cheekily as Korra made a horrified expression.

"Please don't tell anyone, I only learned about that today" spoke Korra quickly

"Relax, your secret is safe with me." Replied Asami

"And I am not the Avatar, even though I know Water and Earth, I will never use Water bending again as my father died and I could not save him" Korra looked at Asami, who tried to reassure Korra that it was not her fault but the Avatar was stubborn.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Sato Mansion

The Chapter After that: Lin's Academy


	14. Sato Mansion

Chapter 14

As the Satomobile drove towards the Sato mansion, the girls were looking in the windows. "Wow, this looks amazing," thought Korra as she observed the landscape. The car had already left the inner city region of the Republic City and already for about a half and hour drove in its suburbs.

"Asami, your neighborhood is amazing" spoke Korra as she continued looking out of the window, looking at the rather large houses that stood nearby. The houses were bigger than those where Korra originally lived- whereas the average house in the former neighborhood had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room/ office as well as a small garden around, these houses seemed to be at least three to four times as large; their territories ranged from one to four acres.

"It is alright," replied Asami, "my house is somewhat larger" smiled the young heiress as the car continued its journey.

Soon, the car left the neighborhood and entered a road; the girls could not see any more residential property nearby. "Where did the houses go?" asked Korra curiously.

Her question was soon answered as the car soon approached a large gate; it opened and the car had entered the driveway. The Satomobile drove for another ten minutes before approaching a rather large house, where the former expensive looking houses dwarfed in comparison with this one. At first Korra thought that the car had arrived to some castle not a residential home.

"Welcome to my domain" spoke Asami as she opened the door, "The territory of Sato estate is about two hundred acres worth of land and the house itself is about thirty thousand square feet" spoke the girl as Korra's mouth almost dropped on the floor.

"I bet my entire neighborhood could fit into your estate" spoke Korra as she observed the new territory. The girls exited the house and walked towards the door. Asami pressed some small button next to the door and Korra heard some strange noise before she noticed that the door opened and a man, presumably Asami's butler had opened the door.

"Welcome back, Miss Sato" spoke the butler as the girls had entered the building. The main hall looked larger than Korra's former house; the room had many paintings on the walls, a vase stood on a table, and a few comfortable armchairs occupied one of the corners of the room.

On one of the walls Korra saw a portrait of a familiar lady, whom she meet a few years prior. The woman was wearing a red dress and looked very beautiful, her shoulder length black hair strongly resembled Asami's hair. "I am sorry about your loss" spoke Korra

"Its OK. My mother was a brave woman; she saved me from the benders who attacked her. When they saw us on that dreaded night, mom pushed me away from the room and singlehandedly destroyed the door to the room I was hiding. However, through the keyhole I could still observe the fight. My mother was a brave woman and she went out in a fight but there were too many of them" the girl looked on the floor and a few tears rolled down on her cheeks.

As Korra hugged Asami, a man entered the room. He appeared to be in his early forties. The man already had some grey hair on his head, and Korra noticed that his face appeared on some of the portraits on the walls.

"Korra, I would like to introduce you to my father Hiroshi Sato" spoke Asami as the young Avatar looked at the man

"It is my pleasure to meet you Miss?" asked the man as he extended his arm to Korra

"Korra, my name is Korra and I am Asami's friend. We like to hang out together from time to time" spoke Korra quickly. The girl was frightened, she did not what to say as she did not have much adult interactions during her first four years in the Republic City besides her adoptive father Noatak, who to her knowledge was gone.

"Its my pleasure to finally see you, Miss Korra. My daughter Asami once told me that you met her a few years ago and together you defeated some bullies" spoke the man

"Dad, Korra lost her home and her family is gone. Can she stay with us?" asked Asami as she made puppy eyes. Hiroshi knew that he could ignore many things but his daughter's eyes were irresistible to him, especially after his wife had died.

As the man was about to say something, Asami's driver arrived at the house. "Mister Sato, its urgent for me to speak to you. After your daughter Miss Sato had finished her classes, she was attacked by some criminals, who wanted to kidnap her. All your men were defeated and presumably killed" spoke the man

"What happened Asami?" asked Hiroshi

"Well, some men attacked us but Korra and I easily took them down. Korra used her earth bending to defend us and together with my defense classes training we made the men run," replied Asami, which surprised the man.

"To answer your question, Korra can stay with us. I will file all the papers tomorrow to make her my ward. Now, please excuse me, I have work to do" spoke the man as he retired to his study.

Asami led Korra to her bedroom, where the two girls soon changed their clothes into pajamas; they soon sat on the bed and began talking. "Thank you Asami" spoke Korra as she looked at her friend, who smiled.

"Korra, you are my friend. I never had many friends before, especially due to my status as my father had scared all of the children and after mom died, I was all alone. I am so glad that we found each other" spoke Asami

"We will be friends forever, remember" replied Korra

"Yes I do. And I will help in your journey to become a fully realize Avatar. Who knows, maybe we will meet some cute boys alone the way?" smiled Asami but Korra made a sad expression on her face.

"I cannot be the Avatar. I promised to never use Water bending again, and even if I learn the other three elements, I could not become the Avatar"

Asami looked at her friend. "Whatever choice you will make, I will always be there to help you" spoke Asami as the girls used Asami's room for a sleepover.

A/N:

Korra's decision not to use Water bending will be resolved at the end of this Arc 2: Earth.

Next Chapter: Lin's Academy and Sifu Bei Fong

The Chapter after that: Korra's first Probending match


	15. Lin's Academy

Chapter 15

Next morning Korra awoke in a large room that she did not recognize at first. She saw her friend Asami sleeping peacefully as the ten-year-old girl hugged a small stuffed toy. Korra smiled, as she did not realize that Asami liked such toys, as she would never sleep with a stuffed animal toy. As the girl looked around, she remembered the events of the previous day and how her life had significantly changed once again.

Asami soon awoke as well and saw that her friend had already woken up. "Hi Korra, did you sleep well?" asked the older girl as Korra observed her friend

"Yea, I had a weird dream where I was in the some boy's body who I think was the previous Avatar; the boy with a weird blue arrow on his hand faced some evil looking fire bender who turned out not to have any pants. He said ' my royal parts are showing'!" spoke Korra as the two girls laughed.

After they dressed, they went downstairs to have a breakfast. The room was empty, with an exception of a few guards, who stood in the corners. "Are they always that creepy?" asked Korra

"You don't know the half of it. I practically had to slam the door to the ladies room once as they did not want to leave me alone since apparently my dad is super paranoid for my safety" spoke Asami

"Speaking of dad, will your father join us?" asked Korra

"No. He usually has breakfast while building something in his back yard workshop," replied Asami as the butler brought the food.

"What is this?" asked Korra, as she did not recognize any of the entrees offered to them.

"This is a dragon brain roasted in komodo blood" spoke Asami as Korra's face opened wide in amusement

"Relax, this is only a komodo sausage, it has not brains" spoke Asami as Korra took a bite and surprisingly enjoyed the food.

"Do you have any varieties of the tentacle soup? Noatak used to bring this dish home" spoke Korra

"Tentacle what?" asked Asami

"A soup, made of octopus tentacles and noodles," replied Korra as she licked her lips, since she really enjoyed that Water Tribe dish. Asami apparently did not like the description of the soup as her face turned green, ready to throw up.

After the girls finished the meal, the butler approached them. "Miss Sato, your father asked me to drive you to the Earth bending school as Korra will be starting her Earth bending classes" spoke the man

"School! I hate school, they suck! Can I train at home?" asked Korra but the butler was not amused. The girls then exited the mansion and entered the car; the butler then sat at the wheel and drove the girls to the school.

"Your dad is not fun" spoke Korra as she complained

"I think he wants what is best for you. Just give it a try; maybe you will like this school. I did not want to go to my classes at first either but soon I learned that I enjoy them a lot" replied Asami.

As the car approached the building, the girls saw just what school Hiroshi wanted for Korra to attend. This was not a regular Earth bending school, where its best Masters could easily be defeated by former Chief of Police Toph Bei Fong, if she were alive; this was Lin's Earth bending Academy specifically designed to cultivate young people's potentials, where most of them would later join the Metal bender corps.

"Lin's Academy?" asked Asami as the girl made a surprised expression on her face, "My dad probably wished you to have a great education"

"What is Lin's Academy?" asked Korra, as she did not know the reputation of the school

"This is the school where the greatest Metal bender of our time Lin Bei Fong and some of her former students teach the new people," replied Asami. The girls exited the car and went inside, where they were met by an old man, who sat by the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the man

"My father reserved the spot for my friend Korra in the upcoming class of new Earth benders" spoke Asami as she looked at the man

"Korra? Let me check the paperwork" the man quickly checked it before he found the appropriate papers, "You are right Miss Sato, you can follow me" spoke the man as he led the girls to the gym.

As the two friends arrived in the gym, they found that it was already almost full as many new students sat by the corner, chatting with one another. The room had many students of various ages and genders, although it soon became clear to the girls that the second youngest student in the new class was at least four years older than Korra.

"Look, some baby girl decided to join our class." Spoke a teenager boy, who looked at Korra, "What will you do, run to your mommy and cry?" asked the boy as he mocked Korra. Before Korra could respond, Lin Bei Fong arrived on the scene.

"Listen class, I expect you all to behave. You are free to leave my class but I will not accept anyone who flunked it to return within a year; they would need to write an essay saying why they wish to return." Spoke the woman, "As you man know, my name is Lin Bei Fong and I am the Grand Master of this Academy. The classes will be difficult but I promise you that if you work hard, your efforts will be rewarded. As a first exercise, I want you to all duel each other, to test your raw talent and already existing skills"

The pupils stood up and began their training exercises. Korra quickly singled out her bully and in a few motions took down the boy, who actually cried. "Pathetic" spoke Lin as she observed the situation. The thirteen year old was definitely not a Metal bender material she though. The girl on the other hand.

As Lin observed the exercise, it became clear to her that the young Earth bender Korra had great raw talent, the girl managed to defeat the entire upcoming freshman class, where most of the kids were fifteen to seventeen years old, while it was clear that the girl had not even reached puberty.

"Todays class is over, I expect you all to be here tomorrow on time. Class dismissed" spoke Lin as the student began to leave. She knew that only about a half of the students would return by the next day. As Korra and Asami were about to leave, Lin stopped them.

"I want you to stay, Earth bender Korra. I see that you have great potential." Spoke Lin, "deflect"

Lin hit the floor and a rock flew at Korra, who managed to deflect the rock, which flew at the wall and made a great hole. Lin intensified her attacks but Korra managed to dodge most of them, although at times she fell on the floor as the floor trapper her. The two practiced for half an hour before Lin ended the practice session. "I see that it will be pointless for me to put you in a regular class Korra, even my most advanced class might not be suitable for you. To teach you properly, I will train you one on one. I will see you tomorrow after regular class" spoke Lin as she left the room.

Korra could not believe her ears. "Lin Bei Fong will be your personal Sifu! Isn't it great?" exclaimed Asami as she looked proudly at her friend, who did not even say anything but Asami understood Korra's answer from the happiness that radiated on Korra's face.

A/N:

Besides the "dragon brains" dish, the rest are actually canon dishes that exist in Avatar Universe according to Avatar Wikia.

Can anyone guess who will be Korra's Fire bending teacher in Arc 3? By the start of Arc 4: Air, Korra will be an even greater bender than she was at the start of canon series, as she will be learning from better teachers (Earth and Fire bending ones)

Next Chapter: Korra's first Probending match

The chapter after that: Life in Republic City, Korra's age 9-11 and Asami's age 10-12.


	16. Probending

Chapter 16

A few days passed. Korra had adjusted rather well to her new life with Asami and Hiroshi Sato; the girl enjoyed her daily life. In the mornings, the girls had a good breakfast, after which they traveled to Asami's self defense training school; they later met with Lin Bei Fong who taught Korra the basics of Earth bending. In the evening the girls played outside in the gardens of the Sato mansion, often destroying various plants and making a mess, which drove the Sato's butler crazy. Overall, the life for the girls was great.

One day, around a week after Korra moved in with Asami, the older girl decided that they needed a day off. They telegraphed their respective teachers about their decision and then started packing for their upcoming trip.

"So, why are we doing this again?" asked puzzled Korra, as she was actually saddened that her daily training with Lin was canceled.

"I felt that you needed a break and I bought us two tickets to watch some Probending. During my classes I heard that this sport is actually quite good" spoke Asami

"Probending? These punks don't now what real bending is!" spoke Korra as she too heard about this sport

"Lets first watch a match, all right? You might actually like it," replied Asami as the two girls climbed in the car. As the car was leaving, a man looked outside of his window.

"Asami! I cannot believe that you actually befriended one of these… benders. No matter, one day they will all pay for what they did to my precious wife!" thought Hiroshi as he looked at the departing car, where the two girls were engaged in a deep conversation. Despite his hostility to the benders, the man had actually softened up for Korra, as he never saw his daughter so happy since his wife perished. The man had conflicting feelings

The car arrived at the Arena and the girls exited it before looking upwards. "Wow, this place looks amazing" spoke Korra

"Told you so. I think you will like the game even more," replied Asami as she led her friend to the sales person.

"Greetings to today's match. Do you have tickets, young ladies" spoke the man

"Yes, here they are" replied Asami as she gave the man two tickets; a large smile appeared on his face

"Your seats are that way, young Miss Sato" spoke the man as he pointed the direction before he began checking other people's tickets.

"Creep" spoke Korra as Asami laughed. The two journeyed to their destination, where Korra found that Asami naturally bought the most expensive seats in the stands, the few places in the box. The older girl threw her coat on a chair and then sat on another, placing her feet on the chair in front of them.

"Wont others mind?" asked Korra as she looked at her friend, since Asami took half of the available seats in the box for herself.

"Relax, I bought the tickets for all seats in the box" smiled Asami as Korra's mouth dropped to the ground. Korra knew that Asami was wealthy, but to her who grew up in a modest house the Avatar thought that her older friend spent too much money on one sport night.

The girls watched as the game began; the announcer told that the Sky Bisons would fight some team. "Sky Bisons? Interesting name" spoke Korra as she remembered her father Noatak telling about some legends of the previous Team Avatar's adventures; their travel guide was actually a Sky Bison Appa.

Korra soon quickly learned that each team had a set of three benders, each bent one of the three elements- water, fire or earth. As the girls looked closer, they noticed that one of the benders on the Arena was none other than Lin Bei Fong.

"Sifu Lin?" asked shocked Korra as Asami smiled

"I did not know that your Master participated in this sport" spoke Asami as the two continued watching the game. It was not very long, as the team of Sky Bisons, which was an all female team quickly, defeated their opponent.

"Once again, the Sky Bisons beat their opponents. Ladies and Gentlemen, please applaud to out winners the great Water Bending Master Kya, The Fire Lord Ursa and our esteemed Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong.

As Korra heard just whom she saw on the Arena, the girl fell off her chair on to the floor in the box. "Are you alright?" asked Asami

"I cannot believe I saw them there!" spoke Korra in an amused voice

"You know, even famous people have hobbies," replied Asami but the Avatar was unconvinced.

"I take it that you liked the game?" asked the older girl to which Korra nodded.

"I want to fight in there when I grow up" spoke Korra as he proudly stood up.

"Master your other elements first," suggested Asami

"You kidding? I bet I can beat that Water bender player by myself" spoke the girl as Asami sighed.

"Lets go home," replied the girl as she led her friend to a Satomobile, which soon returned back to Sato Mansion.

In the evening the girls sat in Asami's room, passionately discussing their first visit to a Probending match. "Korra, I had a thought that you could benefit from non bending self defense classes" spoke Asami as she changed the topic.

"Why would I need to? I can beat any person one on one" spoke Korra; her ego was as big as the city of Ba Sing Se.

"Beat me" replied Asami as she took an offensive stance. Korra smirked and attacked her friend with the Earth bending she knew but was soon overpowered by the older girl.

"While you have the raw talent, I have the technique" smiled Asami as she pushed Korra on the floor and put the Avatar's hand behind her back. With that, the young girl reluctantly agreed to try some of the moves that Asami knew.

A/N:

I took the idea of Sky Bisons from some Art on Deviantart website.

Next Chapter: Life in Republic City, Korra's age 9-11 and Asami's age 10-12.

The Chapter after that: Life in Republic City, Korra's age 12-13 and Asami's age 13-14.


	17. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 9-11

Chapter 17

Story 1)

As Korra studied Earth bending under Lin Bei Fong, her skills had progressed well and one day when Korra was nine Lin decided to introduce the seismic sense to her student.

"Today I will teach you an advance technique that most Earth benders struggle to perform, " spoke Lin as she looked at the young Avatar, who looked amused.

"Lets do it" spoke Korra as she smiled and took an Earth bending stance. Her teacher approached her and put a cloth around the girl's eyes.

"I can't see" retaliated Korra but Lin only tightened the scarf, so that Korra would not be able to see. "How can I even Earth bend when I cannot see a thing?" asked the girl as she really was not sure on what she had to do.

"Relax Korra, stay focused. Use your feet to feel the various vibrations in the earth, let your body help you see the surroundings," spoke Lin as Korra made a deep frustrated breathe.

"I cannot see. Its impossible," spoke Korra as she really did not like this Earth bending exercise.

"My mother learned it at the age of eight. Once you familiarize yourself with the surroundings, you will get a great advantage in your Earth bending" replied Lin as she continued to observe her pupil.

"Ah, you are a terrible teacher. I cant see!" spoke Korra again as she accidently sent a large rock, which hit an opposite wall.

"Oh no, what a nightmare!" joked Lin as she them made a serious face, "Get the grip Korra and show me you can use your Seismic Sense"

As Lin approached Korra and was ready to Earth bend and attack the girl, Korra suddenly saw the vibrations with her feet and moved around. She then dodged a few more rocks, before getting the basics of the Seismic sense.

As Korra finished her daily exercise, Lin took the blindfold from Korra's face. "I knew that you could do it. Keep practicing and one day you will be an even greater Earth bender than I am. I see that your friend is waiting eagerly for your class to end. Well, of you go" spoke Lin as Korra run off to relax with her friend Asami.

Story 2)

One day when Korra was ten, Lin did not show up to her class, so naturally Korra arrived to the Police HQ to see her teacher. "Who are you?" asked a Metal bender at the entrance.

"My name is Korra, I want to see my Sifu Lin" spoke the girl as the man was surprised since the Metal benders knew that the Chief had not taken a personal student in a long time. The man reported to the Chief before returning to his post.

"Chief Bei Fong is waiting for you". The man gave Korra directions as she walked towards Lin's office.

"What are you doing here? Don't you see that I am busy?" asked Lin in a serious voice, clearly not wanting the girl to be there.

"But Sifu, I wanted to train today" spoke Korra as she made puppy eyes.

"Very well, but you will have to come with me. Don't wander off, as my men will be facing some dangerous people tonight" spoke Lin. While that day Korra did not have a conventional training exercise, she did stay close to her Sifu as the two worked well together to apprehend some criminals. At the end of the day it was clear that Lin Bei Fong was pleased.

Story 3)

When Korra was eleven, Asami decided to test the new Satomobile prototype. Korra was not amused, as she did not have a particular interest in the cars. Still, she decided to go along with it as Asami clearly wanted to test-drive the car so badly.

"It will be a great experience Korra" spoke Asami as Korra eyed her friend skeptically.

"I prefer to stand on the solid ground, thank you very much," replied the Avatar, to which Asami laughed.

The two girls then climbed into the new car prototype; Asami sat by the wheel and was ready to drive. "Maybe it was a bad idea" spoke Korra before the car quickly moved from its place as Korra screamed.

"Asami!" spoke Korra as she closed her eyes, since the young eleven-year-old girl did not want to see what was going on.

"Relax, I took driving lessons, I know what I am doing" smiled Asami. The girl was wrong however, as the car suddenly turned and went of track.

"Everything is fine" spoke Asami as Korra peaked and to her horror realized that the car was not doing well.

"We are going to hit that tree," screamed Korra as Asami pressed the brakes and the car immediately stopped, inches before hitting the tree. The girls took a deep breath in relief but then got frustrated as the Air bags had opened and hit the girls.

"That is the last time I am letting you drive a car with me present in it" spoke Korra as Asami laughed.

Story 4)

A few months later, one night the girls sneaked from the Sato mansion and traveled to Korra's old house, where she lived for four years. The girls found a large ruined house, and under all that rubble, Korra found a picture of her parents that Noatak painted. She also found Noatak's picture, as it was apparent that some one painted his face in the memory of Noatak's help to the neighborhood. The girls quickly took both pictures before returning to Sato Mansion.

Next day, Asami and Korra made a small shrine in the garden, where they put three pictures on the pedestal. The pictures that the girls put there showed Asami's mom, Korra's birth parents as well as Noatak. The girls sat in silence as they looked at the important people in their life who by now passed away in rather unfortunate circumstances. They hugged each other, as tears escaped their eyes. However, both girls knew that they always had each other to help the other in the times of need.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Life in Republic City, Korra's age 12-13 and Asami's age 13-14.

The Chapter after that: Korra's Earth bending test


	18. Tales of Republic City, Korra age 12-13

Chapter 18

Story 1)

When Korra was twelve, Lin decided that the girl finally could start learning the ultimate Earth bending technique- the Metal bending. Korra progressed significantly over the years and she constantly provided a challenge to her Master; where their duels often ended in stalemate; and in other times Lin won. Despite not getting any victory in her matches against her teacher, Korra realized that she was getting better. Even her Seismic sense was great as the Avatar used it to her advantage.

"Today I decided to teach you a very rare technique that only a select few Earth benders can master. I expect you to fully master it as I know that you can do it" she spoke as metal bent the door and moved it across the room before dropping by her feet.

"Initially people thought that nobody could bend metal before my mother discovered that Earth benders can actually do it. Let me demonstrate it to you" spoke Lin as she lifted the door above her hear with her bending.

"Wow!" Korra was definitely amazed at this, as she really wanted to master this new technique as well.

"Lets start with something small" spoke Lin as she peeled a part of the door off and threw it to Korra, "try to feel the earth particles within it using your seismic sense." Korra closed her eyes and tried with her bare foot stepped on the metal piece, trying to feel the Earth within it.

"That's good, do you feel the Earth within it? Now try to bent the metal" spoke Lin as Korra used her arms, before successfully bending the object.

"Good" spoke Lin as Korra opened her eyes and smiled, "Now catch this" spoke the older woman as she threw the door at Korra. The young girl was afraid as she moved her arms; she then closed her eyes, preparing for the door to fall on her but after she opened them again, the girl realized that the door was hovering above her.

"Good, now I want you to lift and pull down and then lift the door again in the air. I want you to do it a hundred times" smiled Lin as Korra breathed in frustration as she began the exercise. While Lin knew that Korra probably hated her by then, she decided that her student would later thank her as Korra was her most talented student and as such Lin wanted to push Korra to her extreme to make her the best possible Earth bender, just as her mother once did with Avatar Aang.

Story 2)

A few weeks later, Asami and Korra decided to visit the Republic City's main park, the same one where Korra decided to take a swim seven years before. "What are we doing here again?" asked Korra as she looked at her friend.

"I thought that it would be a good idea for us to have a day off in the park, away from all those guards at the mansion" spoke Asami

"Earth to Asami, all these guards are currently watching us, as they hide in the bushes," replied Korra as Asami realized that her reason might not have been that great.

Korra decided to show of her Earth bending skills and put her bare feet firmly in the soil by the lake. "Watch this" Korra closed her eyes and bent the earth before them.

As the girls looked at the construct, they saw that Korra managed to create a replica of the Sato mansion and its territory, with all the guards, her companion Naga, as well as even Hiroshi Sato himself.

"This is great, you are amazing at this" spoke Asami as she lay on the ground, looking closely at all the detail Korra managed to put.

"I know, after all I am a master Earth bender" spoke Korra proudly

"No you are not," replied Asami

"Yes I am" defended herself Korra as the two began a heated debate whether Korra was actually a Master Earth bender.

"Excuse me, you built this thing?" asked a small girl with a brown hair, dressed in yellow, orange and red outfit.

"Yes" spoke Korra

"This looks nice" spoke the small girl, who Korra figured was around five. The girl held a small stick in her hand.

"My name is Jinora. I am Air bender" spoke the small girl as she made a small demonstration of a technique she learned recently. The girls introduced themselves to their new friend.

"Jinora, where are you?" the girls heard a man calling her, before appearing before them.

"Greetings girls, I am Councilman Tenzin. Come Jinora, Pema was searching everywhere for you." Spoke Tenzin as he picked his daughter in his hands before walking away. The two friends spent their day in the park, rolling in the dirt before they finally decided to head home.

Story 3)

A year later the girls sat in a small café, waiting for another young person to arrive. "So, I hear that Asami has a boyfriend," joked Korra as she made a silly face

"Shush Korra, I only met him once and he was kind enough to invite me to a date" replied Asami

The two girls sat by the table before spotting a young boy, about their age, who had just arrived in the café. "Over here" waved Asami to the boy as he sat beside them.

"Hello lovely ladies, my name is Bolin. Wait a second, do I know you?" asked the boy as he looked at Korra

"Yes, we met in the park a few years back?" asked Korra as Bolin remembered that awful day. The only good thing that he remembered from that day was of him making a new friend.

"You are that prodigy Water bender, right?" asked Bolin as Korra said yes; Asami just shook her head.

Asami clearly enjoyed the date, as she later told to her friend that she liked the sporty probender athletic guys and Bolin was a rising probender who also had a charming personality. As the two played with each other nose, Korra made a funny face, as she did not like how her sister behaved. "Eww" thought Korra

Overall, all the people at the table enjoyed their night. After a few hours of socializing and getting to know each other, they went home. "Bolin as rather cute, don't you think?" asked Asami as Korra showed her tongue to her friend. Asami laughed.

A/N:

Next chapter: Korra's Earth bending test

The Chapter after that: The Agni Kai Triad kidnaps Asami, the Earth Arc will soon reach its climax in chapters 22 and 23 with chapter 24 ending the Arc.


	19. Earth Bending Test

Chapter 19

Korra was happy, today was the day she had been waiting for quite a while as she would finally face her Earth bending Master Lin Bei Fong and take her Earth bending test. Korra was obviously excited; the girl could not sit in one place but also worried a lot due to fear of not passing the exam.

"What if I fail? What if I fail" spoke Korra quickly, as she looked at her friend Asami

"Relax Korra, you told me yourself that you are ready." Asami tried to reassure her friend but failed.

"What if I fail? I will be the worst Avatar in the history of the Avatars!" spoke Korra.

"Come here" spoke Asami as the girl approached her. Asami put her hand around Korra and hugged her friend. "I know that you can do it, you practiced for months to pass it. You will pass it. Now, I want to see a smile on your face o mighty Avatar" spoke Asami as Korra laughed.

"Thanks Asami, you are the best friend I ever had" spoke Korra as she resumed her last minute practice. Asami shook her head.

Later during the day, Asami and Korra arrived to the Academy and went to the gardens, so that Korra would have enough earth to bend. "I hope you are ready Korra," spoke Lin as she approached her student and put a headband over her eyes, so that Korra would not be able to see. Lin then walked away from her and took an Earth bending stance.

Korra took away her shoes and stepped on the ground with her bare feet. The girl took a defensive stance for now, to see what her mentor would start with. While Korra was not super confident, she made a serious face, so that she would look more menacing and confident than she really felt.

"Go Korra" spoke Asami as she sat on a nearby bench, waiting for her sister to pass the test. Korra was ready.

"Defend" spoke Lin as she hit the earth beneath her feet with her arm and then jumped in the air; Lin then hit the large one meter in diameter somewhat circular blob of earth and with her foot threw it at Korra.

Korra's feet felt the boulder coming and the girl jumped in the air and threw her right hand in front; upon impact, Korra's hand totally shattered the bolder, which then shattered into many pieces.

"Good start, but what will you do against this?" asked Lin as she created an earth platform beneath her and then sent four larger boulders of the same size as the previous one at her student at the same time.

Asami was horrified. Granted the girl knew that her friend could handle herself but this match was turning into something ugly, Lin Bei Fong kept intensifying her attacks, each new one being more aggressive than the previous one.

Korra saw the four boulders with her feet and quickly took a defensive stance. Korra raised her hands and with quick movements created a massive earth wall mere inches before her face.

Lin smiled; Asami did not like the facial expression of Korra's mentor, as she looked rather scary. Lin moved quickly and then disappeared into the ground; nobody could see her.

Korra walked around before quickly jumping away from the hole, in which Lin reemerged and the two briefly fought hand to hand. Korra knew that her Sifu was physically stronger. As such, Korra quickly dropped on the ground and created a thick rock outer layer outside of her hands, after which, she bent the earth beneath her and jumped forward. Korra landed behind Lin and attacked her.

"Good, you are adapting" smiled Lin as she created a few rocks out of the earth beneath her feet and rock slid backwards, away from Korra.

Lin then looked around and began moving very quickly, moving her arms and lower body in different places. A tower in the academy moved and slid on the roof. It was clear that Lin sent the tower fully made of earth at Korra. Whereas the previous boulders were about a meter in diameter, the tower dwarfed the largest boulder like an insect.

Korra jumped and after creating a large pile of rock underneath her sent it at the tower, diverting it in its path and sending it to crash land nearby. "Impressive, but you are defeated," spoke Lin as she then sent her metal cables at the girl successfully tying Korra up.

"Well done Korra, you made an impressive impression on me today" began Lin but was surprised at what her student did next. Korra relaxed and felt the metal cables around her arms and torso; the girl then felt all the earth particles within the metal. Korra breathed and the cables dropped on the ground. Lin was astonished.

Korra then touched the metal cables and then moved her arms; all the metal layer of Lin's uniform flew away from the woman and landed beside Korra. The girl then moved quickly and punched the earth in front of her, sending a rockslide at Lin, which lifted the woman in the air and fully attached her to a nearby wall; only Lin' head, hands and feet were visible from the massive earth hill as they stuck from the earth.

Lin was amazed at her student's progress. The woman then relaxed and turned all the earth into dust before grabbing all her metal outer layer and attacking it onto her police uniform." Korra, I knew that you had a great talent within you. Today, you showed to me markings of a great Earth bending Master" spoke the woman as she rock slid towards Korra as put her hand on her shoulder.

At first Korra was unsure how to process the information but then she understood on what had occurred. "Yes" screamed Korra as she jumped in the air, clearly happy at the outcome of her test. "Wait, so did I pass?" asked the girl

"No" replied Lin with a serious face as Korra almost began to cry, "Of course you did, Korra. I would not be surprised if in a few years you were to join me as my personal assistant in the police work. If you ever decided to join the force, I am sure that you would become a great Chief one day, even better than I am" spoke Lin as she finally looked at Korra before leaving.

"Was I good?" asked Korra her friend.

"Korra that was great, I am glad that you passed the test. Now, we are heading to my favorite spa to relax from a hard day" spoke Asami as Korra protested

"I don't want to go to spa, I want to fight" spoke the girl as Asami smiled

"You will get your wish later but now spa time!" ordered Asami as she led Korra to her favorite relaxation place.

A/N:

The next chapter: The Agni Kai Triad kidnaps Asami

The chapter after that: Korra and Lin search for Asami's whereabouts, Hiroshi not pleased


	20. Narook's Noodles

Chapter 20

Korra was pleased, she had finally mastered Earth bending, the girl finally felt quite accomplished in her life. Asami passed her martial arts top belt test and now the girls liked to troll the guards around the house by passing undetected from room to room.

One day the two friends sat by the pond as they put their feet in the water. It was a warm day. "So Korra, how do you like your new life after you basically defeated your own Sifu? Or should I say Master Korra?" smiled Asami as she looked cheekily at her friend.

"Stop it" started Korra but gave soon gave up, "Yes, I like it" she quickly replied

"It feels good to just lay in the garden on the grass, tan and enjoy the day" spoke Asami as she lay on grass.

"It is so boring, after I beat Sifu Lin and finally mastered Earth bending I did not have anything to do! How could you stand all this boring stuff?" asked Korra, as she really did not understand her friend at times.

"Relax Korra, just enjoy the good times while they last. There is a saying that nothing good lasts forever and judging from your record, I could guess that you will soon be a part of another wild adventure like chasing after some boys or even rescuing me from some guy with a red scarf or something" joked Asami

"Boys are icky, I want to kick some ass" smiled Korra as she put two fists together at jumped on the ground, the earth moved some rocks flew across the pond. Asami just shook her head.

"One day you will learn that boys are not that bad; especially the probender ones as they have such a physique" spoke Asami dreamily as she thought about their recent trips to the Probending Arena.

"Eww" spoke Korra as she looked in the water.

"I know what we need to do, lets go visit our favorite place Kuang's Cuisine" spoke Asami as Korra her face with her palm.

"Not there again, can we go somewhere else? I am tired of eating at the most expensive place in town all the time. How amount Narook's noodles?" asked Korra

"Noodles?" Asami made a face of almost throwing up but quickly regained her composure. "Sure, lets go, as long as we go to my place next time" smiled Asami as Korra sighed but agreed.

"Fine, lets go"

The girls took the Satomobile and the butler drove them towards the cafe. While Asami detested the place, she recognized that it was not located in some Republic City slum and as such she did not have much problem in going there; she just did not like most dishes that were served there.

The girls arrived at the café and quickly sat by the booth. A waiter arrived and took an order. "Common Asami, the noodles are not that bad"

"Speak for yourself. I once tried that Tentacle soup you offered and" the girl did not finish as she threw on the floor next to them as Korra laughed.

"Very funny Korra. Waiter, please come here, we have a mess" Asami called the waiter, who quickly cleaned the floor.

"I agree that the dish was a tad extreme but not all food here is that special" spoke Korra as Asami made a silly face

As the girls began eating the meal, even Asami agreed that the dish was not as bad as she imagined. "You see, five flavor soup is not so bad" spoke Korra as Asami began eating her meal

As the girls were in the process of consuming their food, a few men approached them and stood next to the girls, towering over them. "What do you want, you large brutes?" asked Korra as she looked angrily at the five men.

"We heard that famous Asami Sato is eating her meal here and we decided to pay a visit" smiled a man, as he looked right into Asami's face. The girl was horrified as she recognized the man.

"You, you took my mother away!" screamed Asami as she jumped in the air and with her leg hit the man, who fell on the floor. His associates grabbed the girl, each holding either her leg or an arm.

"Let go of her, or you will deal with me!" screamed Korra as she metal bent the spoon and created a metal whip out of it, before hitting a nearby man.

"I won't do this if I were you or this girl will die" spoke another man as he brought a flame dagger close to Asami's face. "Tell to her dad that we expect him to send us a hundred thousand yuans or the next time he will see his daughter in a can." Smiled the man as Korra jumped on the floor and after she bent the floor, a solid spike went through Asami's kidnapper. Unfortunately, before Asami was able to free herself, another man caught her as he ran away.

Korra quickly used her metal bending to bent the surrounding metal in the room as she captured the remaining men before running outside. However, as Korra exited the café, she saw that Asami was put into a car while tied up; the car sped up and drove away.

Korra screamed loudly as she sat on the ground crying. "I will rescue you Asami, even if I need to fight all of these monsters myself!" promised Korra as water ran down her cheeks. It began raining and Korra was getting wet.

The girl then realized something, which she knew all along. "I am the freaking Avatar! I am also a Water bending Master!" she realized in shock as she hit herself with her arm. "If only I used water to help me in the fight" the girl paused "I am sorry father but to save my best friend and the sister I never had I will have to break the promise I gave you before. I will use Water bending to save my sister" though Korra as she looked far in the city, as she saw arriving metal benders, led by her former Master Chief Lin Bei Fong. Hiroshi Sato also apparently learned about what happened as his car had also arrived at the scene.

"Great!" thought Korra with sarcasm

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra and Lin begin their search

The chapter after that: the police attacks the Agni Kai Triad's Headquarters


	21. Search

Chapter 21

Korra stood on the road, as she saw that the metal benders had arrived on the scene as well as Hiroshi Sato. "Where is my daughter?" asked Hiroshi as he looked at his ward

"The Agni Kai, they kidnapped her" spoke Korra as more tears had ran on her cheeks

"Why did you let them get away? And I thought that you were a Master Earth bender. Perhaps even our esteemed Chief of Police can be wrong

"You scaring Korra wont help us find your daughter" spoke Lin as she soon arrived on the scene, "So what exactly happened?" she asked her former student

"We had a lunch in the café and then the Agni Kai people showed up. Asami recognized one of them" spoke Korra as she looked at Lin Bei Fong

"No" spoke the woman as she realized the implications of what she just heard.

"Well what are you waiting for? My daughter is in danger and you are waiting your time on this lunatic ward of mine, who could not even protect her friend" spoke Hiroshi with anger

"Quite Mister Sato, we need to concentrate on the kidnapping." She then turned back to Korra, "Did they have any demands?" asked Lin

"Yes, a hundred thousand yuans" spoke Korra as she looked at the two adults, "Is that a lot?" asked puzzled girl

"That's it, I will pay them the money" spoke Hiroshi, as he was getting desperate.

"Are you crazy? They will just demand even more before killing young Miss Sato like her mother. We need a plan" spoke Lin

"Chief, we lost track of the Triad's car" spoke one officer as he approached the group.

"Dammit" cursed Lin as Hiroshi left them, clearly angered.

"How could she lose my daughter? And to think that this Korra, this Earth bender bitch became my ward! After this mess is over, she will return to the streets and I will put Asami under lockdown with locked door, so that the ungrateful child would never ran away from me again!" thought Hiroshi as he planned the aftermath of his daughter's rescue. How he was wrong!

Meanwhile, Korra walked together with Lin, searching for any trace of Asami. "Did you find anything?" asked Lin her metal benders, who unfortunately had no positive results.

"I am sorry madam but we still have no trace of young heiress" spoke another officer as Lin punched a nearby metal wall; a somewhat large crater formed.

"We need to find her quickly as the Agni Kai Triad are not knows to be patient." Spoke Lin as she led the search party.

Korra was getting frustrated. The girl moved to a side and looked around, trying to find her best friend. Since she saw no sign of any suspicious activity, the Avatar hit her foot on the ground with such force that shoe tore apart; the foot hit the pavement. Korra cried as she closed her eyes. "I swear, I will find you Asami" spoke Korra as she cried slightly. The rain intensified and the girl was saddened.

However, as Korra tried to relax her mind a bit, she realized that she was seeing the nearby objects on the street with her Seismic sense. The girl breathed deeply as she saw the objects become clearer. She then realized that the cars left a trail of dust and that one car trashed in a hidden alley nearby. The girl smiled as her foot hit the pavement.

A man flew in the air before landing next to Korra. "Who are you?" asked the man; as Korra opened her eyes, she realized that the man was an Agni Kai Triad member.

"I am your worst nightmare. Where is my sister Asami?" asked Korra as she lifted a medium sized rock and hovered it above his face.

"I don't know" spoke the man but Korra was getting tired of it.

"Where is Asami?" screamed Korra as with the use of her metal bending she lifted the man above the ground as she slid him on the wall.

"Alright, I will talk, OK? The boss told us to kidnap the heiress. After they will get the money, they will kill the girl and throw her in the river. They are meeting somewhere near the docks" spoke the man as he lost consciousness. Korra understood that the man would not be of much help anymore as she dropped him on the ground, after which she created a few large rocks that trapped the man inside, having only his head visible to the outside world.

"Korra is everything alright?" asked Lin as she quickly approached her former student.

"Yes Sifu, he told me some useful information and I just realized that we could easily track Asami" smiled Korra

"How are we going to do this?" asked Lin. Korra asked her Sifu to drive them to Sato's mansion, which they reached in fifteen minutes as Lin drove her Satomobile very fast.

"And why exactly are we here?" asked puzzled Chief of Police

"Naga!" called Korra

"Naga? Who is Naga?" spoke Lin as a large Polar bear dog jumped towards them. The animal pushed the Chief on the ground as she licker Lin's face; it was clear that Naga was happy.

"Naga, we need to find Asami. Can you use your nose?" asked Korra as she pet her loyal companion. Naga rolled on the grass before standing up. The two women climbed on top of the polar bear dog as it sped up.

"How?" questioned Lin

"Naga knows Asami's scent" spoke the girl as the three traveled quickly to the docks. Lin called her metal bending reinforcements but they were far away and would not reach them soon.

The trio soon arrived at the docks, as Naga sat by a suspiciously looking warehouse. "We need to wait for my men to arrive" spoke Lin before she realized that the Triad knew that the three arrived; Korra and Lin now faced about forty fire benders who were ready to fight them.

A/N:

Next Chapter: The Police and Korra versus Agni Kai Triad

The chapter after that: Avatar Korra


	22. Korra and Lin vs Fire benders

Chapter 22

It was clear for both Korra and Lin that the two were surrounded by a large group of Fire benders, whose faces indicated that they thirsty for blood. "Careful Korra, we need to stay close in order to defeat these men" spoke Lin as she looked around and used her Seismic sense to see where the men were.

The Fire benders attacked the group and the fight began. The forty-five Agni Kai members were kicking the air in front of them, as the fireballs and waves flew at the two Earth benders, destroying the Republic City docks in the process.

"You chose a wrong night to attack us" smiled one Fire bender as he sent lightning at the two. Korra instinctively jumped in front of her teacher and extended her arm; she caught the lightening and quickly redirected it at the Fire bender.

"I did not know you studies other bending forms," asked Lin in amusement as Korra just somehow recreated the technique that the former General Iroh had created as a defense mechanism against lightning attacks.

"Well I" began Korra but was cut off by the upcoming attacks. The girls created a solid earth wall and then sent it at a few benders, successfully knocking them out.

The fight continued. The docks were now fully set on fire and the two Earth benders did not have much earth left in the area to bent. "Here Korra, catch" spoke Lin as she three a metal object at the girl. Korra made a deep breath as she reshaped the metal object by creating a protective metal layer around herself. Lin smiled.

The fight continued. The fire benders kept sending their fire attacks, despite their numbers is it was clear that they were clearly not very good. "Korra, these Agni Kai members are not good, I remember Ursa showed me some moves and she he son Iroh could bent fire better by the age of ten than these men can do it now. Still, I want you to be cautious as fire can be a dangerous element" spoke Lin as the two continued their fight. If one were to look at the sky, one could see a full moon.

Korra used her metal armor to create metal cables, which she then used against two nearby fire benders, even thought the two women already defeated ten Fire benders, the remaining thirty-five just intensified their attacks.

One fire bender managed to successfully throw Lin on the floor, and then a few Fire benders quickly jumped and disabled the woman, as they held her hands and legs.

"Run Korra, don't worry about me" spoke Lin as she prepared for her demise. Her both arms and legs were tied and she currently was standing on wooden docks, where she could not feel any earth nearby. The fire consumed the nearby buildings and it did not help that all the earth was under the fire.

"I wont leave you Sifu" spoke Korra as a tear escaped Lin's eye.

"Prepare to die" spoke one member of the Triad as he sent a fire wave at Lin's face. The woman closed her eyes but after she opened them, she realized that an earth wall stood in front of her. The woman then realized that her Metal benders had finally arrived as the woman smiled.

During the confusion, Lin hit one of nearby fire benders who held her hand with her head and then used the earth to bend it like a giant saw, quickly spinning around her. Lin then moved her hands as the earth flew in different directions around her, successfully pushing five fire benders into the water.

The Metal benders joined the fight as they helped the two Earth benders fight the numerous fire benders. While at the beginning of the fight it was not, clear on which side would win, soon both Korra and Lin realized that the Fire benders were loosing badly.

The fire and lightning were thrown at the Metal benders who mainly used their metal armor against the attacks and then used metal cables to capture the fire benders. The metal benders also used the nearby earth to help in their battle.

Lin concentrated and tore up a large chunk of earth from the nearby area and then threw at the fire benders. They jumped away but the rock hit the nearby warehouse and made a huge hole in it.

"I will rescue Asami" spoke Korra as she jumped in the building much to Lin's disapproval. However, before the Chief of the Police could help her student, another Fire bender attacked her and the woman could not do much but fight the man.

As Korra looked around, she landed in a large warehouse, where she could not see a thing. The girl crawled on the floor as she saw fire in front of her. Korra moved silently as she did not want to alert the criminals on her location.

The girl soon arrived to the end of the corridor, where she saw a locked door, under which some light was visible. As Korra slowly opened the door, she looked around. A few men and women sat in the room, who soon spotted the avatar.

"Greetings young Earth bender prodigy Korra." Spoke the leader of the group

"Where is Asami? You have ten seconds to tell me the location of my sister" spoke Korra quickly as she prepared her metal cables to fight the fire benders.

"Relax Korra, your friend is nearby. She is in this room to be exact" smiled the man as Korra lifted her eyes and saw that Asami was hung in the air by the ropes, each of her leg and arm was tied with a rope. The girl could not move.

"Now, now lets not do anything impulsive. You are a smart girl Korra and you know what I want. Tell to her father that I want my money to be delivered to this address." Spoke the man as she smiled.

Korra had enough of this small talk and attacked the men and women who sat in the room. She had to save Asami, the girl thought.

A/N:

Next chapter: Korra versus the elite Agni Kai members

The chapter after that: the aftermath of the Earth Arc


	23. Avatar Korra

Chapter 23

Korra looked at her best friend who at the moment was tied up. "Asami" spoke Korra as the heiress looked back at her and some water dropped from her eyes.

Korra breathed and attacked the fire benders with al her fury. The girl soon realized that unlike the fire mooks, this group of fire benders knew their fire forms. "You just made a big mistake Earth bender Korra" spoke the leader of the gang as he sent some fire at Korra, who quickly deflected it.

The fight continued as Korra jumped around the room and tried to use her metal bending against the men and women but unfortunately for the girl they were quite good. One of the men caught her leg.

"Face your doom" spoke the man as Korra concentrated and bent metal in her boot, which produced metal spikes in it, impaling the hand. Korra then freed herself and continued the fight.

While Korra was fighting the few elite Fire benders in the warehouse, the Metal benders were taking the fire mooks down. Lin used her large bolder and bent the earth within it to fight of the inexperienced fire benders.

"Tie them up" spoke Lin as her men tied the fire bender mooks with their metal cables, as they took the last of them down, "Now, come with me, we need to help Korra" spoke Lin.

Meanwhile, as the police captured the last Fire bender mooks, they smashed the hangar door and went inside, Korra was fighting intensely with the eight elite Agni Kai members, who gave her a hard time.

"I see that you are a powerful Earth bender. I am afraid will have to do this" smiled the leader of the gang as he fired a lightning at Asami. The electric charge passed straight through Asami as the girl screamed in pain; the girl thought that her insides were burning.

"I am sorry Korra" spoke Asami as she cried.

"No, I will not allow them to win!" screamed Korra as he eyes suddenly started glowing.

"What is going on here?" asked one fire bender their leader, who himself had no idea on what was going on.

Korra looked around and with few quick movements destroyed the entire building. The metal gravitated towards her as she destroyed its foundation. Soon the eight fire benders realized that they were standing outside, with rain pouring on them. In the air was Korra, who used nearby large amounts of water to propel her upwards into the air. A large pile of earth flew towards her and began circling around the girl.

"I think she might be the Avatar" spoke one of the Fire benders as a large ice spike went through him, instantly killing the man. Korra then moved her arms and created a large tidal wave, which rose up from the water and hit the Fire benders.

"Mercy, please show us mercy" spoke the leader of the Agni Kai Triad

As Korra was fighting the Fire benders, Lin and her Metal benders soon saw what was happening and could not believe their eyes. "Chief, it appears that Korra is the Avatar" spoke Officer Saikhan

"Korra, my little student Korra" spoke Lin as many emotions appeared inside of her; while the Chief of Police did not want to show it, everybody knew that Lin was proud.

One of the Fire benders kid in the rubble and then sent lighting at Korra, as he tried to repeat what Princess Azula once did to stop the Avatar. The Avatar turned around and quickly caught the lightning before sending it at the man, successfully frying him, as he burned in agony.

Korra then looked at the man as he suddenly rose in the air; his body started moving in different directions. "She can blood bend" spoke Lin as she realized that her former student became very angry.

Korra then formed a large sharp ice object and impaled the man before throwing him in the water, where she finally broke him where he died. Korra then used water to propel forward as she arrived closely to her friend, who lay dying in the rubble from the massive wound.

Korra landed in the pile and hugged her friend, tears escaped her eyes. She did not realize it at first but Asami screamed as blood in her body became moving in different directions. Korra then sent a large amount of water at Asami as she put her hand on her stomach; the water glowed.

Asami closed opened her eyes and weakly smiled before dropping unconscious on the floor. Korra's eyes returned to her normal state and the girl saw that Asami's stomach was healed; Korra then dropped next to her friend and could not move due out exhaustion.

"Chief, what are your orders?" asked Saikhan

"Arrest the remaining members of the Agni Kai Triad and bring the two girls to the Police HQ, to my room. They need rest" spoke Lin as she metal bend the metal beneath the girls and carried them away from the building before putting them on the polar bear dog. Lin then climbed on top of Naga.

"To Police HQ. Go" Lin ordered as Naga understood the woman as run quickly to the location. The four soon arrived to the metal building and Lin lifted the girls with her arms as she carried them into her room, where she put them resting on her bed.

"You made me so proud, my student Avatar Korra" Lin smiled at her former student, who was currently sleeping on her back. Due to the use of the Avatar State as well as fighting in the water, Korra was a mess, with her hair looking in different directions.

That night, Korra finally fulfilled her promise to save her best friend Asami. The girls slept peacefully through the night as Lin called Hiroshi Sato and her colleague Tenzin, who soon arrived to her office.

A/N:

Next Chapter: the conclusion to the Earth Arc

The chapter after that: the girls prepare for their visit to the Fire Nation.


	24. Asami and Korra's plans

Chapter 24

As the girls lay on the bed, the two men approached Lin; they wanted to know what happened during the night when Korra defeated the Agni Kai Triad. "Hello Lin, long time no seen. You look radiant as usual" spoke Tenzin as he looked at his old colleague.

"This is not a social call Tenzin, I have important news to tell you" spoke the Chief as Hiroshi interrupted her.

"Did you find my daughter?" Asked the man as he was shaking out of fear.

"Calm down Mister Sato, yes we found your daughter. She was held by the Agni Kai Triad, which kidnapped her. According to our sources one of the men sent lightning straight through the girl, so I advise you to be gentle with her" replied Lin

"Lightning? But how is she still alive?" asked the man

"Your ward Korra saved her"

"My ward did what? I did not know an Earth bender can heal others," replied Hiroshi

"She did not Earth bend" replied Lin, already getting frustrated at the man, "She Water bent"

"But I thought that my ward is an Earth bender" spoke Hiroshi

"Well, that is true. She is an Earth bender. And she is also a Water bender." Replied Lin

"Lin, when did you learn that your student is the Avatar?" asked Tenzin

"That's my former pupil but yes, I learned about her being the Avatar today, when she entered the Avatar State and fully destroyed the Agni Kai Triad for good."

Hiroshi looked at the Chief and at first felt glad that the girl saved his daughter. However, he already made up his mind. "Well, it is nice to hear that my ward had saved my daughter but from tonight Korra is no longer my ward. I don't want her to endanger my daughter any longer." Spoke the man

"Actually, since Korra had apparently passed her Earth bending test, she would need to learn Fire bending, and I think it would be best for her learn in the heart of the Fire Nation, in the capital. Some of the greatest Fire benders live there." Spoke Tenzin as Hiroshi smiled. He would finally get rid of this Avatar bitch, as he liked to call her in his mind and make sure that his daughter would never escape the safety of Sato's mansion.

"Then its settled, the Avatar will be going to the Fire Nation to learn Fire bending; I assume that after she masters Fire she would move to Air Temple Island to learn Air before becoming a fully realized Avatar, I assume" spoke Hiroshi

"I would agree with this. I am the only Air bender Master left, so I would need to teach her at my house" spoke Tenzin.

As the three were talking, the girls opened their eyes. They quickly realized that they were no longer in the rubble but in a comfortable bed, relaxing from the fight. "Korra, thank you for saving me" spoke Asami

"Asami, you are my best friend, we will always help each other" smiled Korra as she hugged Asami. As the two hugged, the older girl noticed that her father approached them.

"Asami, here you are" smiled Hiroshi Sato

"Father?" asked Asami skeptically

"We agreed that since the Avatar needs to learn Fire bending, she would be going to the Fire Nation while we are going home young lady" spoke the man

"I want to go with Korra" spoke Asami quickly

"Nonsense, I decide what you will do Asami. Now, walk with me, we are going home"

"No! Asami will go with me and you have to deal with it" spoke Korra boldly as she stood up on the floor, with her face staring upwards, looking straight at Hiroshi.

"Korra, while you maybe the Avatar, Asami is my daughter and I decide whether she stays or leaves" spoke the man.

"I want to go with my Korra" spoke Asami one more time; it was clear that Hiroshi was loosing patience.

"Mister Sato, I am sorry to interrupt but the Avatar technically can overrule the decision of even any Royal. When Avatar Roku forbid Fire Lord Sozin to fight the Earth Kingdom, not even the Fire Lord could challenge Roku. " Spoke Tenzin

"What does it have to do with Asami?" asked Hiroshi, clearly fuming

"Since Korra wants her friend to accompany her to the Fire Nation, and especially since the feeling is mutual I am afraid that you cannot decide whether your daughter will stay or not" replied Tenzin as Hiroshi angrily left the room, leaving Tenzin and Lin with the girls.

"I am sorry Asami, you can always stay here with your dad" spoke Korra as she looked at her friend.

"Thanks Korra but I want to see the world and you just gave me a great opportunity" smiled Asami.

The girls hugged as they prepared mentally for their upcoming trip to the Fire Nation, where Korra would finally learn Fire bending. The girls were very happy; Korra finally decided to embrace her destiny as the Avatar to keep peace and order in the world.

However, not everyone in the Republic City was very happy that night. Hiroshi Sato drove in silence towards his house, as he mentally cursed Korra for what he saw as the Avatar stealing his daughter. "Curse you Avatar, you stole Asami from me. One day I will find a way and you will pay for what you have done. All benders will pay!" thought Hiroshi as he finally made his mind about the benders of the Republic City.

While Asami and Korra's friendship just got stronger due to Korra saving her friend's life; it was clear that not only Korra's father daughter relationship with Hiroshi had deteriorated beyond repair, Hiroshi's relation with his own daughter was weakened as the man felt betrayal from his daughter's actions. The family was split; the next time they were destined to meet would be as enemies.

A/N:

I know there has not been much action in this chapter but I thought that I needed to write this filler chapter for future events.

Next Chapter: the girls prepare for their visit to the Fire Nation.

The chapter after that: Arrival to the Fire Nation, Korra meets an old friend.


	25. Journey to the Fire Nation

Chapter 25

Next morning, the two girls woke up in the same roof where they talked with the three adults the day before. They looked around, remembering that they were about to have an exciting journey.

"Korra, I cannot wait to see the Fire Nation Capitol! I heard it has a lot of fancy buildings" Asami began her monologue on telling what she thought of the city.

"Morning kids. Your breakfast is on the table." Spoke Lin, who passed them by before turning to her work.

The girls walked and sat at the table, looking at their dishes. They saw some things that resembled cakes, a few cups of tea and a roast duck. At first both girls were somewhat hesitant to eat their breakfast, but after they finally found their courage and tried the food, they greatly enjoyed it.

"This is delicious" spoke Korra as she filled her mouth full; Korra's cheeks were now round in shape. Asami laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Korra as some food fell from her mouth as Asami continued laughing.

As the girls were finishing their meal, Councilman Tenzin appeared in the doorway as he approached the girls. "Greetings Avatar Korra, Miss Sato" spoke Tenzin

"You are that Tenzin guy that I saw yesterday" spoke Korra as she looked at the man.

"Yes, I spoke with Lin and Miss Sato's father yesterday. I will be escorting you two to the Royal ship Zutara, which would deliver you to the capital of the Fire Nation in a day's journey" spoke Tenzin

The girls were clearly excited as they soon changed to their street clothes before following Tenzin, as he led them to their familiar place- the docks. As the three arrived at the scene, they saw that the metal benders were cleaning up the area. The port was empty with an exception of a small ship, which did not resemble any other regular ships that traveled to Republic City.

"Here you go, please don't embarrass me while you stay in the Fire Nation" spoke Tenzin.

"Mister Tenzin, don't worry, we will behave" Asami tried to reassure the Air bender.

"I am sure that you would, young Miss Sato but I doubt that your friend would follow your example" Tenzin spoke as he left the girls by the ship.

"Lets go!" spoke Korra happily as the two girls climbed on the board of the ship and sat, looking at the Republic City. The Captain gave the order and the ship began its journey.

"Asami, why did you not take anything with you?" asked Korra. The Avatar lived with the heiress for four years and Korra got accustomed that her friend always lived a very luxurious life.

"Why should I? I don't need anything!" spoke Asami as Korra's mouth dropped. Even without her seismic sense, the Avatar could tell that her friend was lying.

"You want to lie, fine. I am done here" spoke Korra as she left Asami on deck alone and went to get a snack.

Asami looked at her departing friend and a small tear had escaped her eye.

**Flashback**

"Asami, here you are my little sweetie" spoke a woman as she lifted her daughter of the ground and touched her nose. The little girl smiled and laughed.

"I think our daughter is too big to be a little sweetie" smiled Hiroshi as he looked at his family.

"Father!" spoke Asami as she escaped her mother's hug and ran at her father, pushing him on the floor as she hugged him; both of them laughed.

"I love you Asami" spoke Hiroshi as Asami's mother smiled. They had a perfect family.

**Flashback ends**

Asami remembered her last night with both her parents in the same room. They were so happy together, their little family of free had everything they needed; their life was perfect. And then, in a few hours her mother died. Yesterday she might have as well lost her father too. The girl cried slightly.

"Captain, we will approach the city in an hour" Asami heard that one person spoke to the Captain of the ship. She made a slight smile.

Suddenly, it started raining and the clouds became grey. Asami naturally crawled away from the side of the ship as she then saw lightning hit the deck. "Everybody inside, the storm had began" spoke the Captain as the people ran towards their rooms, leaving Asami on the deck. The girl looked in fear at all the lightning but could not move away.

"Asami!" cried Korra as she jumped on the deck, looking at her friend. Asami looked back and smiled.

"I will not abandon you, you stupid Sami!" cried Korra as she slid on the metal using her bending quickly towards her friend. Just as Korra approached her friend, a lightning shot at the girl and almost hit her.

"No!" screamed Korra as she jumped in front of the girl. The lightning hit Korra's left arm and the massive energy traveled inside of her before the Avatar realized the energy away. Since Korra did not fully expect that to happen, some of the energy actually left a burn mark on the girl.

"Korra!" cried Asami as she saw another upcoming lightning. Korra looked at her friend and then created a metal box around them that sheltered the two girls from the lightning.

As the storm passed, Korra took down their metal compartment and lay exhausted on the deck. A few Water bending healers soon arrived and tended to the girl.

"I am sorry I left you" apologized Korra as she looked at her friend.

"I am sorry too. I should have told you the truth. Since yesterday, I was afraid to come home to pick anything for our travels, as my father might have made sure that I stayed in the mansion. I am sorry you had to endanger yourself to save me" spoke Asami as she looked on the metal floor.

Korra smiled, "Hey, now we both have a small red scar on our stomachs" joked Korra as Asami lightly hit her in the arm.

As the ship arrived in the harbor, the girls jumped on shore as they faced the Fire Nation Capital. The City provided a great contrast to their previous home, as the capital was not as modern looking as Republic City was.

"Hello, Iroh here" spoke the eighteen year old as he looked at the two arrivals.

"Iroh!" Korra jumped at her old friend as she hugged him.

"Its nice to see you Korra" replied Iroh as he then looked at Asami, whose cheeks went red. Korra noticed this and smirked.

A/N:

Yes, this will be Irosami story (Asami/Iroh)

Next Chapter: the Fire Nation Capitol

The chapter after that: Fire bending Academy


	26. Fire Nation Capitol

Chapter 26

"Hello, my name is Iroh" the man introduced himself once again to Asami, whose face was still red.

"My name is Asami Sato, I live in Republic City" introduced the girl as Iroh took her hand and kissed it.

"Mother told me to show you around before Korra starts her classes in the Royal Academy tomorrow" spoke Iroh as he led them. Korra was really amused at Iroh's mannerisms but what pissed her most was that her friend was way friendlier to her friend than her.

The group walked in the harbor, as the girls saw a few very large ships stationed there. "The largest ships of the Fire Nation are stationed here. While Zutara is currently among the fastest and most maneuverable ships in our collection, Irosami is the most luxurious. The nobles love to travel on board when going to other places, as its slow speed and large size will guarantee you a pleasurable journey. And if you really want to have a wild ride, you can borrow Sokkla there, which while the smallest ship, it is a very popular rental ship for newly engaged couples" spoke Iroh but before he could continue, Korra interrupted her friend.

"Iroh, I don't think Asami and I are that interested in Fire Navy" spoke Korra, as she definitely did not like to talk about the ships, the girl preferred to use animals as travel guides.

"Of course, so as you can see this is the harbor. Over there is the Royal Plaza, where the former Avatar's invasion took place" the boy showed them the plaza, which continued numerous old style looking houses, some of which were larger than the others. While they looked comfortable, their architecture was very different from Republic City modern one.

"After the war the population of the City had increased. "Iroh continued the tour of the Fire Capital as the trio passed an elegant looking restaurant.

"Umm, this smells nice. What is this place?" asked the fourteen-year-old girl, as she recognized some of her favorite Fire Nation food smells.

"This is one of the most prestigious restaurants of the Fire Nation that, it was built during the early reign of my grandfather; he named it Honora" spoke Iroh as he led the group inside.

Asami knew that her favorite restaurant was quite luxurious but compared to Honora, Kuang's Cuisine looked like a cheap fast food restaurant. The place had a small fountain in the middle; its color was a mixture of Blue and Red. In one corner stood a statue of two people.

"Who are these people?" asked Korra

"This is my grandfather Zuko, the former Fire Lord. During his fifth year of reign, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and my grandfather, who were great friends, designed this place," replied the Crown Prince.

"I think I will enjoy my stay here" smiled Asami as Korra shook her head in amusement.

"Prince Iroh, how could I help you?" asked a waiter as he approached the group.

"I would like to get a table for three" spoke the boy as the man led them to the table. While the whole restaurant looked beautiful, the three arrived to what appeared to be a private room.

"This is the place where the Royal Family dines here" spoke Iroh as he offered the girls to seat at the table. As they sat, the waiter returned and asked for their order.

"A smoke sea slug, Komodo sausage and a portion of seaweed fire flakes, as well as three cups of Jasmine tea" ordered the boy as he looked at the group

"Seaweed fire flaked?" asked the confused Avatar

"Well, seaweed noodles are a meal that Lady Katara seemed to enjoy quite a bit and she decided to mix it with the Flaming Fire Flakes. Many people in the Fire Nation enjoy this meal and I though you would like it as you were born in the Southern Water Tribe" spoke Iroh

As the food arrived, the girls at first looked suspiciously at the food but Asami soon recognized some of her favorite dishes as she started eating while Korra was not sure whether the food was edible. The girl then tried the food and enjoyed it before stuffing her mouth quickly with food.

As a result, Korra barfed to the horror of nearby people, who also dined in the main room of the restaurant. Asami smiled; Iroh did not know how to react. The three then laughed as they continued their meal.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi Sato sat in a bar in Republic City; he just finished his third very strong drink. The man was sad and angry at the behavior of his daughter. A man approached Mister Sato as he sat next to the man. A large red scar was visible on his face.

"Hello, Mister Sato, isn't' it?" asked the man

"Leave me alone" spoke Hiroshi

"I heard what happened to your daughter Mister Sato and I can help you to bring her back," replied the man

"How would you do that? The Avatar took my daughter away from me!" replied Hiroshi as he took another glass in his hand.

"It does not matter. The Avatar is just a small girl, who just happens to be powerful bender. However, she cannot stop me" spoke the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Hiroshi curiously

"I am Amon and the spirits spoke to me, they realized that the Avatar cannot save Republic City. They gave me the power to take away person's bending" spoke the man as he called a few of his men, who brought him an imprisoned member of some Triad.

"Behold, this criminal oppressed the citizens of the Republic City but today he will face justice" spoke Amon as he ordered his men to cut the ropes. The man water bent and attacked Amon, who easily evaded; he then jumped at the criminal and after slightly strangling him, he put his thumb on the fore head of the man.

The criminal then tried use the nearby water but could not water bend anymore to the shock of Hiroshi Sato and himself. "All benders of the Republic City will receive this fate but for now we need to be careful and make a plan. Will you join my crusade for freedom and justice?" asked Amon as Hiroshi smiled. Finally he had found an ally who could help him avenge his family.

"Gladly," smiled Hiroshi. That night, the bar where Hiroshi usually spent his evening hours with his fellow non bending friends had all joined Amon's future revolution, while Amon's daughter was about to begin her Fire bending lessons. Destiny had finally began to bring the family together, where in the four years time the former happy family of Noatak and Korra would face each other in an ultimate battle of father versus daughter.

A/N:

As of now, Korra is 13, Asami is 14 and Iroh is 18.

Next Chapter: Fire Bending Academy

The chapter after that: Imperial Palace


	27. Fire Bending Academy

Chapter 27

After the group finished their meal, Iroh led the group to a small inn, where he rented two rooms for a night. "Tomorrow you will join the Royal Academy, enjoy your night as will need to rest" spoke Iroh as he left the girls in the room. The girls' room had small twin beds, each on opposite sides of the room.

"Good luck Korra, I know you can do it" spoke Asami as she reassured her friend for tomorrows initiation at the Academy.

"Thanks" replied the girl as she fell on the bed and shortly fell asleep. It was clear that the Avatar was tired. Asami smirked as she too lay in her bed and the two girls slept.

Next day Korra woke up; the Avatar saw that her friend had already woken, as she was sitting on her bed, thinking about something. "Hey Korra, lets go. Your friend Iroh knocked on our door a few times, asking whether you woke up or not" spoke Asami as Korra made a silly face. The girls soon exited the room and met Iroh, who was waiting for them downstairs.

"Before we go, I want you to see some of the Fire bending basics" spoke Iroh as he straitened his posture and then made a few quick but powerful kicks that produced fire.

Korra looked at the demonstration and then quickly repeated the movement. After her fifth attempt, Korra finally managed to produce some fire. "Congratulations Korra, I think you will do well" spoke the boy as called a cab.

"Royal Academy" spoke Iroh to the driver before opening the door for the girls to climb in the car, before he finally climbed inside himself; Iroh closed the door as the car drove to the academy.

As the car drove first on the plaza and then onto the depths of the island, the girls looked at the window, enjoying the mountainous view. The trip was relatively short as the girls soon arrived at their destination.

As the three teenagers exited the car, a man greeted them. "Hello new initiate, welcome to the Royal Academy. Today you will begin your first lesson in my school." Spoke the man as he led the group into the building. The Academy was a large red building, where it was evident that its architect made the Academy in old Fire Nation style, unlike Lin's Academy, which was very modern looking. The headmaster brought Korra into the classroom before walking in the middle of the room. Korra saw many students inside, all eager to learn the Fire bending forms.

"Class, we have a new student. I want to see what the girl is made of, all of you, attack her" spoke the man as he ordered his students to attack Korra, who was clearly shocked.

"But I don't know Fire bending" spoke Korra as she tried to defend herself but the instructor did not care and the group of about twenty fire benders started sending fire at the girl.

Korra began running around the room, dodging the fire but after a while the girl got tired and finally faced her tormentors. "You want to fight? Come and get me!" spoke Korra as she prepared a stance that Iroh taught her in the morning.

As one Fire bender sent a fire wave at Korra, she caught it and finally managed to redirect it. The girl smiled and then finally produced her own fire. "You are so screwed" spoke Korra as she went on the counter offensive.

The girl then began sending fire waves at her attackers, it helped that Korra was more muscular than the majority of the students in there due to constant athletic exercises that Lin made her do over the years. Her Avatar status certainly helped and soon it was clear that Korra was doing fine against her opponents.

"Should we help her?" asked Asami as she looked at Iroh.

"I don't think so, this class is about what Korra can do on her own; however if she were in actual danger, I would help her" spoke the boy as Korra continued he attacks.

Korra soon began to defeat her opponent. Once she jumped into the pile of Fire benders and then jumped in the air. The girl's foot produced fire as she then sent it around herself, instantly knocking down three fire benders on the floor.

Korra enjoyed her first training exercise as she then began sending more and more intensive fire. The girl did not realize that her excitement caused a few fires, which soon grew and the entire room was on fire. As Korra realized what she ad done, she stopped and stood on the ground.

"Look what you have done! You destroyed my training room! Do you know how hard it was for me to create it? You are expelled, don't bother to return here" spoke the Headmaster as he showed the door. Korra's face saddened as she kicked the air next to her, accidentally lighting a table nearby on fire. The Avatar then walked straight at the door; after she destroyed it, Korra left the building and started walking quickly away.

Soon both Asami and Iroh caught up with her. "Korra stop, you did not mean to destroy the gym" Asami tried to reassure her friend.

"So what? I just lost my Fire bending teacher!" spoke Korra in anger as fire escaped her hands and accidently lit a nearby bush on fire.

"Korra, I know that you feel bad but I realized that maybe you need more personalized approach" spoke Iroh as he intrigued Korra

"Please say that you will teach me!" spoke Korra quickly

"I would love to but I have important duties to attend to since I am the General of the United Forces. However, I think I know just a person who could teach you Fire bending" smirked the boy as the two girls looked at him in the confusion.

Iroh then saw a cab and waved at it; after it arrived, Iroh requested for the driver to bring them to the Fire Palace.

Meanwhile, Amon and Hiroshi met in Hiroshi's small workshop behind the house. "I made these sketches although it will be some time before my men could build them" spoke Hiroshi as he showed his ideas to Amon.

"That would be perfect, neither the benders of the Republic City nor Avatar would know what hit them" spoke Amon as he looked at the sketches of the electric gloves, mecha tanks and planes.

A/N:

Any guesses on whom will be Korra's Fire bending teacher?

Next Chapter: Fire Palace

The Chapter after that: Fire bending training begins


	28. Fire Lord Ursa

Chapter 28

"So, what the plan Captain?" asked Korra as the three sat in the car while traveling to the Fire Nation Palace.

"You will see. I don't want to spoil the surprise in case the plan does not work but I think I now a perfect candidate to teach you Fire bending" replied Iroh as he looked at the window. Korra moved her lips forwards, making a grim expression, as she clearly did not like this reply.

The car soon stopped as it arrived to its destination. While it was clear that the majority of the houses within the Capital were renovated, the Palace was still the same old style building, expressing the ancient traditions of the Fire Nation. If former Fire Lord Zuko were to arrive at the Front of the house or his great Grandfather Avatar Roku, they both would recognize the same building.

"Wow, this is a large house" spoke Korra as she faced the palace. Asami did not speak but the girl admitted to herself that Sato Mansion dwarfed in comparison to this Palace.

"Prince Iroh, how could we help you?" a few men and women appeared before the group, clearly waiting to help the group.

"That would be a great idea" smirked Korra but Iroh stopped his friend.

"That wont be necessary, we can walk in the palace on our own" replied the boy as he dismissed his servants, who were not pleased.

"I never knew that a Crown Prince liked to do things himself" spoke Asami

"And I would have thought that the Sato heiress was daddy's little helpless girl" smirked Iroh as Asami fumed

"Hey, take that back, I am not helpless" Asami jumped at Iroh and the two started rolling on the ground

"You started it, Princess" spoke Iroh with slightly insulting tone.

"Guys?" spoke Korra, as she was surprised at her friends' actions.

The two rolled on the ground. Iroh grabbed Asami's long hair and pulled it, which angered the girl, who then retaliated and kicked the Prince in the groin.

"I did not know that my Grandson enjoyed wrestling" spoke an elder man as he appeared next to the group. After Iroh saw him, he immediately let go of Asami's hair and stood up, bowing respectfully to his ancestor. Asami stood up too as she repeated Iroh's actions.

The man had shoulder length gray hair; his most prominent facial feature was a red scar that occupies half of his face. "Fire Lord Zuko" spoke Korra as she recognized the man before bowing as well.

"Actually ex Fire Lord Zuko. What happened her Iroh, I thought that I taught you better than that" Zuko spoke with slight amusement.

"I am sorry Asami, I spoke out of turn" spoke Iroh as he bowed to the heiress

"Its alright, it was silly of me to react so strongly at your comment. A few days ago I experienced some traumatic experiences and I was under a lot of stress. I am sorry" the two teenagers exchanged apologies as they then shook their hands.

"Now, I believe you were going this way" spoke Zuko as he led the group. Iroh approached his grandfather and asked him a question.

"Grandfather, how did you know that I would like her to be Korra's teacher?" asked the boy

"Iroh, during my lifetime I had been friends with Avatar Aang and learned that the Avatars sometimes can get impulsive. Linny and Tenzin also commented on Korra's behavior and I knew that it was only a matter of time for you to bring the Avatar to the Palace"

"Linny?" asked Korra as she laughed

"Yes, the former Team Avatar was great friends to their children. I remember the day when Toph's husband left them; the girl was a little baby at the time. Lin stayed at the Palace for some time as Toph worked; my girl and Lin became great friends ever since." He smiled, "But enough about me, lets find Korra's Fire bending teacher" spoke Zuko as he led the three teenagers to the inner depths of the Palace.

As they arrived to the main Hall, they saw that fire was flying in various directions. A woman stood in the middle of the room, fighting three Fire benders around her. The woman was dressed in a two-piece costume, her red tank top as well as red pants and sandals. Her raven hair flew in various directions and if one were to see the woman from Aang's time, they could easily confuse her with Princess Azula.

The woman jumped and then kicked her leg front, as blue flames escaped her leg and hit the nearby man. She then jumped in the air and with a few powerful hits knocked the man on the ground. She then used some form that Korra had never seen any Fire bender to perform.

"Why is she dancing?" asked Korra

"That's is an Sacred Fire bending Form, thousands of years old. It is called the Dragon Dance," replied Zuko as he pointed to the woman's technique

The woman then jumped between the two men and with very precise hand and finger movements sent lightning from her hands, which flew in two different directions, hitting the men; they dropped on the ground. While Korra watched in amazement, Asami's eyes opened wide as she ran away and hid behind the column.

Iroh noticed this and ran towards the girl before hugging her, trying to comfort the heiress. "Its alright, nobody will hurt you" spoke Iroh

"The lightning!" Asami shivered in fear as Iroh then saw a large red mark on her stomach

"She will not hurt you!" spoke Iroh as he put an arm around Asami, who put her head on his chest.

"Wow, Iroh surely has a great sister" spoke Korra as she looked at the ex Fire Lord.

"Actually Iroh does not have any siblings. Avatar Korra, I would like to introduce to you my daughter Ursa, the current Fire Lord of the Fire Nation" spoke Zuko as the woman looked at her father as she approached him.

"Its nice to see you father. Do you plan to stay in the Capital?" asked the woman

"No, I still have some plans in the Earth Kingdom. I came here since I learned that Korra needs to learn Fire bending and I wanted to ask you if you could teach the Avatar like I taught Aang" spoke Zuko

The woman smiled, "You must be Avatar Korra? It will be a pleasure for me to teach you" spoke the Fire Lord as she then shook Korra's hand

"Iroh, it is not polite to hide behind the column with a lady" smirked the woman as Asami and Iroh saw her and blushed in embarrassment.

A/N:

Some references to "The Fire Bending Masters", especially Zuko's quote from the same episode.

Next Chapter: Fire bending training begins

The Chapter after that: Life in Fire Capitol, Korra's age 13-15


	29. Korra's Fire Bending Training

Chapter 29

As the three Fire benders left the room, the Fire Nation Royal family as well as the two girls stayed inside. Both Iroh and Asami were embarrassed, since Ursa apparently thought that Iroh was taking advantage of a young nonbender.

"When can we start? I want to learn Fire bending" spoke Korra as she smiled since the girl really wanted to learn Fire bending

"Korra, my mother is a busy woman and she probably has other duties to take care off" spoke Iroh as he approached his friend.

"Son, I don't have anything today. While I teach Korra, why don't you show the Palace to your friend?" suggested the Fire Lord as Iroh slightly blushed.

"Children, come with me" spoke Zuko as he led the two somewhere else, leaving Korra with the Fire Lord.

"Do you know that in the past the Fire Lords fought the Avatars and actively tried to kill them?" asked Ursa as she faced her student

"Yes?" replied confused girl

"Good" spoke the Fire Lord as she sent Fire at Korra, barely missing her face. Korra was surprised as she ran away from the Fire Lord.

"What are you doing?" asked Korra as she dodged Ursa's fire, before forming an earth wall, which shielded her from the fire.

"I am teaching you a lesson. Apparently, you and Avatar Aang have much in common, you both like to ran away" smiled the woman as she punched the air with her fists and fire flew at the Avatar.

Korra caught Ursa's fire and redirected it before running away. While Korra knew that she was good, Fire Lord Ursa was the strongest Fire bender in the world, as the woman was in her prime, and studied under three great Fire Masters: her father, her aunt and her great Uncle. Besides, while Korra was both a Master Water and Earth bender, she was a total Fire bender rookie.

Korra escaped from the room and landed by the pond. She looked around and saw that there were many trees in the area; small Turtle Ducks swam in the pond, following their mother.

"This ends here" spoke Ursa as she fought her apprentice; despite going on full offensive against the Fire Lord, Ursa soon sent a large fireball, which knocked the Avatar to the ground. When Korra tried to stand up, Ursa jumped on top of her; she put her foot on Korra's neck, taking a Fire bending stance where it was clear that she war ready to fight.

"Well done Korra, you passed your first class. However, you still have much yet to learn. I thought that Fire should have been the hardest element for you since you were born as a Water bender but you are a natural Fire bender" smiled the Fire Lord as she looked down on her student before helping her to get up.

"Thank you, so what are you going to teach me first? Please, can it be lightning?" asked Korra as she made puppy eyes. Ursa laughed.

"No, I will teach you the most important aspect of Fire bending. Fire is the energy that the Fire benders can bend from within, creating fire. Fire is life and not just a destructive force of evil. To master Fire bending, you must first know how to breathe properly. Please take the proper stand and breath" spoke Ursa as she placed her legs apart and stood on the ground, closing her eyes.

'Relax your mind and breath deeply. To be a great Fire bender, you don't need to be the strongest person in town, you need to use your breath and inner energy to bend like this" spoke Ursa as she breathed deeply and then after she opened her eyes, created a large Fire ball, which she then sent at a nearby wall.

"Wow, no Agni Kai Triad member ever used Fire bending with such finesse," commented Korra, as she was impressed.

"Well, they don't know the proper techniques. Many people of my generation like to joke around on how bad people can bend in Republic City; sometimes to say that one is a Republic City bender is to make a great insult to a person's ability to bend in some places" smiled the woman

Korra took the same stance and breathed but was quickly annoyed, "This is boring, is there a faster way to master Fire bending?" asked the Avatar with annoyance to which the Fire Lord smirked.

"Korra, I can see that you are impatient to become the fully realized Avatar but you cannot become a Master in one day. You have the greatest raw potential I have ever seen and I will help you cultivate it to become the best Fire bender in the world. But you need to start with the basics" spoke Ursa as she guided her pupil in the basics of Fire bending.

The teacher and her student spend the entire day practicing the basics of Fire bending, where occasionally Ursa showed a few advanced forms to Korra to keep the younger girl's interest in Fire bending. At the end of the day the two sparred; this time Ursa went easy on Korra.

"You did well for your first class. Now, I think it is time for you to ease of mind and enjoy the evening" spoke Ursa as the two women sat by the pond. Ursa picked some food and gently threw it to the nearby Turtle Ducks.

And so Korra's Fire bending training began that day. The girl practiced intensely all the moves that Ursa showed to her and tried her best; despite thinking that she did not do well enough, Ursa boosted the Avatar's confidence with her praise. While her former teacher Lin was a great Master and taught her well, she was always rather formal with the Avatar; studying under Ursa reminded Korra of her first element training. The girl smiled as she realized that the Fire Lord acted motherly towards the girl, treating the girl as if she was her own. Korra thought that she finally found peace as she studied fire; little did she know that in four years time she would fight her adoptive father in a great battle on opposing sides of a brutal conflict.

A/N:

I used some references from season 3 Sozin Comet part 1. I also liked to make some contrast of Ursa v Lin and Ursa v Noatak.

Next Chapter: Tales of Fire Nation Capitol, Korra's age 13-15

The Chapter after that: Tales of Fire Nation Capitol, Korra's age 16-17


	30. Tales of Fire Nation, Korra age 13-15

Chapter 30

Story 1)

A few weeks passed. Avatar Korra excelled in her studies, always making her teacher proud. Iroh and Asami became friends; every time Korra reminded the two of their first two days together the two were greatly embarrassed.

Iroh did not manage to stay in the capital for long as he had important duties to take care, leaving his two friends alone with his mother. Asami started to greatly enjoy the life at the Palace, as she was accustomed to a life of luxury.

Once as Korra was passing by Asami's room, the curious Avatar peaked in and noticed that her fourteen-year-old friend was sitting very comfortably in a chair, a woman was washing her long raven mane while a few other Palace servants were scrubbing her feet.

"Avatar Korra, do you require our assistance?" asked a few other servants who politely bowed to an overly hyper active at times thirteen year old girl. "No, that's fine, I was just passing by" spoke Korra as she smiled.

"Please give me a few more fruits" spoke Asami casually

"As you wish Princess Asami" spoke one servant, Asami got confused.

"While it is nice that you think that way, I am not a Princess. Technically I could be since my dad is practically the King of the Republic City" spoke Asami dreamily as she liked her new Princess status, "Why did you call me a Princess", inquired Asami.

"Princess Asami, I am sorry to speak out of turn but we all thought that you are Prince Iroh's betrothed." Replied one of the servants; Asami's eyes widened, cheeks went red as she spat the fruit from her mouth.

"I guess I will be leaving" spoke Korra as she left the room, "Yes, I knew that I could bribe the servants" thought Korra, "my work here is done" smiled the Avatar cheekily as she ran away from the room.

When Korra exited the building, she saw her teacher Ursa meditating by the pond. "Ursa, Ursa!" spoke Korra as she quickly approached the Fire Lord.

"What is it, child?" asked the woman as she smiled

"I just pranked Asami, do you think she will hurt me?" asked Korra

"Korra, all children and teenagers sometimes do silly things. I know that Asami means world to you. So, what was the prank about?" asked Ursa

"I told to the servants to tell to Asami that she is betrothed to Iroh" smirked Korra. Ursa laughed as she grabbed Korra gently and pulled her closer to her. Korra laughed.

"You silly daughter of mine" spoke Ursa as she hugged the girl. While both women knew that they were not biologically related, Ursa thought of the girl as the daughter she never had. The two continued hugging as a group of Turtle Ducks swam in the pond, following the lead of the mother, who quacked.

Story 2)

A year later, Korra sat in the dinning Hall with her teacher Ursa, the Fire Lord at the head of the table; Korra sat on Ursa's left, Iroh on the right and Asami sat next to Korra. The four people enjoyed their dinner.

"Its nice to see you, Ursie Poo" spoke a newly arrived woman, who was clearly in her mid eighties.

"Hello Auntie, what brought you here?" asked Ursa slightly annoyed

"Do I need a reason to see my niece" spoke the older woman. Surprisingly, age did not touch her much, as she still had the same hair cut as she did around seventy years ago, and while her hair went fully grey, her physical shape did not change much.

"Wait a minute, your Aunt? Zuko had only one sister!" spoke Korra as she realized just who stood before her.

"That's right, Princess Azula arrived to check the new Avatar!" spoke the old woman in amusement as she stared at Korra, which made the fourteen year old uneasy.

"I declare an Agni Kai. I came to overthrow you" spoke the woman as she threw a fireball at Ursa, who dodged it and went on the offensive. The two Fire benders began a fight; many places in the room were soon lit on fire.

"I see you kept your shape. Not bad for a Zuko spawn" spoke Azula as she then sent lightning at her niece, who gracefully caught it and redirected; the electric charge hit the nearby chair, which shattered upon impact.

"Fine, your practice is over, my little Ursie Poo" spoke Azula as she approached the table and sat next to Asami.

"I heard that my Great nephew is finally betrothed! Please don't break his heart and ran away from him like that traitorous bitch did during the Yu Dao incident" spoke Azula

"Aunt Azula, that's enough. I will not tolerate any bullying within my kingdom, even if my kin is responsible for that"

"You always were the responsible one" spoke Azula

"I now realize just why your son ran away from you after eloping with some Earth bender girl before settling in Republic City. Have you ever checked upon your son?" Asked Ursa

"Why should I? I lost my son when he ran away from me, apparently he could not handle his training" spoke Azula as she smiled. The five people then proceeded to have dinner in peace before another person arrived to the room.

"Hello, Zuko here" joked the man as his eyes widened at the mess in the dining hall.

"Hey Zuzu!" smiled Azula evilly, "Want to have a rematch, now that the Water Tribe peasant is not here?" asked Azula

"Azula!" screamed Zuko

"Here they go again" Ursa shook her head as she watched her father and aunt arguing once again.

Story 3)

One night, when Korra was 15, Zuko decided to give the tour of the capital with all its secret passageways to Asami. As the two left, a servant quickly approached the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Ursa, the Generals await you at the War meeting" spoke the servant as Ursa shook her head. She could not stand how the people in her nation still spoke of these official meetings as war meetings, especially now that the Fire Nation was a peaceful country.

"Come with me, you two" spoke Ursa as she led the two teenagers after her. Upon arrival, Iroh took his rightful place by his mother's right hand while Korra just stood there not knowing what the heck she was doing there.

"Korra, please take a seat" spoke Ursa as she pointed at the left seat next to her. Korra looked at her Master in confusion.

"But this place is reserved to the second born of the Fire Lord. It was previously occupied by the Princess Azula" spoke Korra

"So? I think you should seat here" spoke Ursa as Korra sat on her left.

The meeting continued before Fire Lord Ursa looked at her Generals and other members of the nobility. "Princess Korra, what do you think of that plan to deal with unrest in the fishing village, Jang Hui?" asked Ursa

"I" began Korra before realizing just how the Fire Lord had just addressed her, "I think that" began Korra as Ursa smiled. Korra was a talented bender; she knew that the girl she considered to be her daughter was an idealist, trying to find peace and balance in the world despite her occasional rather violent outburst, most prominently seen in her Fire bending training.

Ursa was happy, she had a happy family; her father who traveled in the world; her somewhat crazy aunt, who still loved her niece greatly despite appearances; her son Iroh, who excelled in his Untied Republic military carrier; her daughter Korra, who was a talented and compassionate bender; as well as her future daughter in law Asami, who the Fire Lord just knew that the girl and her son were perfect for each other, they only needed to realize that.

A/N:

I made here some more references to ATLA. Can you guess who are Azula's descendants? Hint, one of them appeared earlier in the story Hint. I hope that you like the mother daughter relationship that I made between Ursa and Korra, as well as her reaction to her dear old Auntie Azula. While some of you might have guessed that the arc will end with a rather dramatic confrontation, Korra will not meet Amon until the start of Arc 4.

Next Chapter: Tales of Republic City, Korra's age 16-17

The chapter after that: Korra's Fire Bending Test


	31. Tales of Fire Nation, Korra age 16-17

Chapter 31

Story 1)

When Korra was sixteen, she could already defeated the majority of Fire benders with great ease, there were only a few people in the entire world who would defeat the Avatar one on one with their use of Fire bending, one of them being Korra's teacher.

One day, as Korra and Asami sat by the pond, a small head appeared between the girls. A small four-year-old boy stared at the two teenagers. "Can I have some of your hair, beautiful woman?" asked the boy as Korra laughed.

"I did not know you had a new admirer," joked Korra as Asami hit her friend lightly in the arm.

"Are you the Avatar? Can you go all scary and glowy? Can you Air bend? My dad can." Spoke another child very quickly as she approached the group. This girl was older than the first child, being roughly six years old.

Before Korra could respond, the two friends heard a third child approaching them. "Ikki, Meelo, where are you? Here you are" spoke a third child; the girl was around nine years of age.

"Jin Jin can you believe that Korra is the Avatar? I bet she can Air bend. Can you? Are you Asami? Is it true that Fire Lord will soon become a grandmother?" asked Ikki quickly as Asami was drinking tea, which she spat on the ground.

"Relax Ikki, leave them alone. " spoke the oldest Air baby as she looked at Korra

"Wait, I know you. Is Tenzin your father?" asked Korra

"Yup" spoke the little nine year old as she stared at the Avatar.

"I met you before in Republic City" spoke Korra

The rest of the day drove the two friends crazy. While Jinora was pleasant to be with, her younger siblings were extremely hyper active and annoying, where Ikki was either asking whether Korra could bend or whether Asami was in a relationship with General Iroh; Meelo showed to the girls how according to his father's teachings, an Air bender bent air, "Be the Leaf" philosophy, which consisted of weird Air bending moved combined with farting.

Story 2)

A few months later, Korra sat in the garden, as she put her feet in the water. The girl knew that her training was almost complete, so the Avatar decided to take a break.

"Here you are Korra" spoke Ursa as she approached her student.

"Ursa!" spoke Korra with excitement before dropping on the grass; as Korra's back hit the grass, Korra closed her eyes from exhaustion.

"And I thought that you liked to train, my little Turtle Duck." Korra groaned.

"I think you are ready to master the ultimate Fire bending technique" spoke the Fire Lord.

Korra stood up and faced her teacher. "Will you really teach me lightning?" asked Korra

"I will. Observe" spoke Ursa as she made a few delicate movements after which she intensified them, quickly creating lightning with her fingers before sending it at the nearby wall fully demolishing it.

"A Fire bender needs to be in total tranquility with themselves before they can attempt to use this technique. While many people will claim that they can generate lightning, especially in Republic City, they lack both the grace and the technique to properly wield it. A Fire bender must always resolve their turmoil inside them to generate this kind of power" spoke Ursa as she then made another demonstration. Korra tried to repeat the move but was unable to do so.

"Ugh, I am the worst Avatar ever!" spoke Korra as she repeated the form but failed to generate the lightning.

"Remember, let goof your turmoil and inner conflicts that disturb your inner self. I sense great tragedy in your past. I know that you lost your parents something else bothers you greatly" spoke the Fire Lord.

"I, I" began Korra, "I helped my father Noatak to fight the Triad members who attacked us. He rescued me from certain death after my village was destroyed and I let him die" spoke Korra as she cried; tears escaped her eyes.

"Korra, its OK to cry. It's not your fault that your father had died, o dear daughter of mine. From what I gather, Noatak was a hero, a brave man, just like my husband was before he perished while saving a group of defenseless villagers in a former Fire Nation colony. But, it was never your fault, you did your best" spoke Ursa as she hugged Korra, who closed her eyes.

Korra felt warmth and kindness radiating from the Fire Lord and her teacher; a tear escaped her eye as she smiled. "Thank you mother" spoke Korra as she finally acknowledged the Fire Lord to be the mother figure she had been missing since she was five. Korra then stood up on the ground, breathed deeply and repeated the finger and hand motion that Fire Lord Ursa did. A lightning escaped her fingers as it flew by, hitting the nearby wall, completely destroying it.

Ursa smiled. "I knew that you could do it, Avatar Korra" spoke Ursa as she smiled.

Story 3)

One day when Korra was seventeen and her friend Asami eighteen, the two girls sat by the pond, drinking tea and talking about their life. "Lady Asami Sato, may I ask you to spend a day with me?" asked Iroh as the twenty two year old boy approached them.

"Sure. Lets go Korra, we are going to have fun" spoke Asami as she stood up.

"Actually Miss Sato, I was hoping that I could spend a day with you alone" spoke Iroh as Asami blushed.

"Common Sami, enjoy your day. I have some fire forms to perfect" smirked Korra as she began her practice. Asami sighed as she approached the General.

"It is my pleasure to spend time with you" spoke the Crown Prince as he took Asami's hand as the two left the garden.

Korra smiled and as the two left her alone, she jumped in the air, "Yes" she screamed; "Finally" spoke Korra as she looked happily at the shadows of her two friends.

During dinner, Iroh sat besides Asami, leaving his usual seat empty. At first, the Fire Lord Ursa was concerned before she saw that Iroh was holding hands with Asami, talking about their day. She smiled.

"So, when will I see my grandchildren?" asked the Fire Lord as the newly formed couple's faces turned red. Korra laughed, her life was great.

A/N:

The dramatic ending to the Fire Arc approaches!

Next Chapter: Korra's Fire Bending Test

The Chapter after that: Ursa on the Avatar State.


	32. Fire Bending Test

Chapter 32

One day when Korra was seventeen, the Avatar sat by the pond, smiling at her reflection in the water. The girl just learned that she would soon have her Fire bending test, where Ursa would determine whether Korra had finally mastered Fire bending or not.

"Are you ready Korra?" asked Asami as she approached her friend

"I think so. I waited so long to finally master Fire bending and today I will finally achieve the Fire bending rank of a Master" smiled the Avatar.

"Good, then we are going to celebrate. Common, you need to try this new dish" suggested Asami as she dragged her friend by her hand inside into the dining hall. After the two ate their lunch, the two teenagers decided to lay in the garden and relax. While Korra was impatient to finally pass her test, Asami seemed to really enjoy the warm temperature of the day.

"Avatar Korra, the Fire Lord called you" spoke a messenger as he promptly left the garden. The Avatar stood up as she jumped in the air with happiness.

"Lets go Asami, I want you to watch the test" spoke Korra as the older girl moved her eyes away. She still could not understand why Korra was so fixated on bending but agreed, as the heiress understood that this time, it was an important match between the two Fire benders.

The two women arrived to the main hall, where they saw the Fire Lord facing Korra. "I want to test you in the main alley, just where historically my father faced his sister" spoke the Fire Lord. Korra nodded as she followed her teacher.

The three women soon arrived at the plaza, where a few nobles decided to spectate the event; it's not like everyday that they could watch the two most powerful Fire benders fight.

Ursa walked a way from Korra; she then faced her pupil. The Fire Lord grabbed her coat and took it off, leaving just her red tank top with her red pants. The woman touched her crown before taking it off as well, before moving her head, where her black hair moved in all directions. She took a stance and prepared to fight.

Korra was dressed in a similar fashion but unlike her mentor the Avatar wore a small golden lunar headpiece on her head; she also wore comfortable sandals on her feet while Ursa was barefoot. The two opponents faced each other.

"Avatar Korra, you exceeded my expectations. However, it was inevitable that one day there would be a showdown between us. I declare an Agni Kai" spoke Ursa as Korra nodded in agreement.

Ursa then pushed the air and send a powerful fire blast from her foot, which Korra easily redirected. The two began exchanging fireballs as the preliminary stage of the match had begun.

"They are not seriously fighting an Agni Kai? Historically the usual outcome was the death of one of the two opponents" spoke Asami to Iroh, who sat behind her.

"Nah, my mother just picked up some things from her dear old Auntie. She likes to tease people. Don't worry, she will not hurt your friend" replied Iroh.

And so the match had begun. The two women were fighting intensely, sending large amounts of fire at each other. Ursa's fire changed as she intensified her attacks and now Korra had to deal with blue fire.

"Is that all you've got?" shouted Ursa as she used her two hands to create two fire balls, which she then sent at her student. Korra caught the fire and with her hands created a fire circle around her, which she then sent back at her teacher.

Ursa evaded the fire and then jumped in the air, shooting a few fireballs at Korra. As Korra evaded these fire attacks, Ursa created a fire whip; the Fire Lord threw the whip at her student, which caught Korra's uncle. Ursa shook the whip, which threw Korra off balance; the Avatar fell on the floor. As Korra stood up, she saw that Ursa created a jet of fire; the Fire Lord propelled herself at the Avatar, before once again attacking her.

As Ursa was about to attack Korra once again, the Avatar mover her arms upward, creating a fire wall between them before going on the offensive. "You are good, but you are not that good" spoke Ursa as she created a fire sword, before launching herself at her apprentice.

Korra instantly formed fire armor around her arms, which blocked the Fire Lord's sword. The two women then moved their arms around themselves before hitting the other one; the resulting pressure threw each of them backwards, sending them away from each other.

"Take this" spoke Ursa as she moved her fingers gently before creating and then sending lightning at Korra, which the Avatar easily caught before sending away. Unfortunately, the lightning hit the nearby stands, destroying a nearby wooden bench next to the Royal couple.

Asami immediately got scared as she grabbed Iroh's hand; the girl still was very afraid of lightning, as it almost killed her once. "Its OK Asami" spoke Iroh as he put his hand around the girl, as he tried to comfort his girlfriend.

The two opponent continued their match as Korra sent her own lightning at Ursa, which the more experienced Fire bender redirected with ease, splitting the incoming electric charge in two and sending it in two different directions with her hands.

"Good, be more aggressive, your opponent will not hesitate" spoke Ursa as Korra went full on the offensive. The Avatar began her advancement, as she made powerful fire attacks each time she made a small step towards the Fire Lord; one of her Fireballs finally hit the Fire Lord, knocking her temporarily on the ground.

Ursa launched a few Fire missiles at the Avatar, who dodged all of them before creating a small Fire Comet at her opponent, which hit Ursa in the stomach; the Fire Lord flew a few yards backwards before hitting the wall. Ursa then fell on the floor as Korra jumped into the air before landing on top of Ursa with her feet by the Fire Lord's throat.

"Well done Korra, you finally mastered the Fire bending" smiled the Fire Lord as Korra gave her hand to Ursa, helping her to stand up. The Avatar smiled as she was now the Master of three elements; only Air remained for her to become fully realized Avatar. Ursa looked proudly at her student, all the training that she threw at her student had finally paid off.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Ursa on Avatar State

The Chapter after that: Return to the Republic City


	33. Ursa on Avatar State

Chapter 33

Next day Korra happily sat with her friends Asami and Iroh in the dining hall, talking about the Fire bending test. The three laughed, as they knew that Korra finally achieved her goal in the Fire Nation, although that fact made Iroh sad, as his girlfriend would have to leave him.

"Korra" spoke Ursa as she approached three young adults

"Yes, Sifu Ursa?" asked Korra as her former Master smiled

"While you passed your Fire bending test spectacularly, I still have to teach you one thing. Even though Tenzin might be a better person to teach you that, I think that I could at least try to explain that concept to you" spoke Ursa as she led her former pupil into the gardens.

The two women sat in the garden, Ursa wore her usual red tank top and red shorts that barely covered her knees, her barefoot feet touched the grass; it was clear that the woman enjoyed to connect with nature. Korra was dressed in a red shirt and red pants, wearing sandals as she just finished her work out before talking to her friends.

"Korra, today I will need to teach you about the Avatar State. During this time, the Avatar gets all the experience that the former Avatars had. While your powers in the Avatar state are magnified beyond the power of any bender, you are also at your weakest as if you were ever to be killed in the Avatar state, the Avatar cycle would end." Spoke Ursa

"Alright, but so far I entered this so called Avatar State while getting angry or feeling some other emotion. Do I always need to feel that to enter this state?" asked Korra

"No, my child, as you learn to control this awesome power, you could enter it at will. It is a defensive mechanism of any Avatar, and if you were ever in mortal peril, the Avatar State would save you" spoke her mentor

"Hypothetically would it save me from like loosing my bending?" asked Korra as Ursa laughed

"You silly child, who could even do such a thing? Only an Avatar can have this power!" spoke Ursa dismissing the comment, "But no, just loosing your bending would not trigger this state as your life would not be in danger. Now, I made some onion banana juice that will help with your spiritual journey to be able to control this power" she gave the bowl of some weird looking liquid to Korra, who after tasting it, spat it out.

Ursa smiled, "Korra, you need to drink this. It will ease of your connection with the spiritual world." Spoke Ursa as she then touched Korra's head with the palm of her hand, helping for Korra to relax.

"You are such a great girl Korra. You remind me of my mother Katara" began Ursa

"Wait, that means that Zutara lived on," exclaimed Korra, loosing her focus

"Zutara? Ah, I see, such a clever way of shipping my surrogate mother and my father. From a certain point of view, you are right of course, Katara was my mother, at least he helped to raise me with her own brood when Avatar Aang had to fulfill his Avatar duties. Shortly after I was born, my biological mother died; since then I always viewed Katara as my mother even if the two never became a couple." Replied Ursa

"Who is your mother then?" asked Korra

Ursa smiled again, "This is a story for another time, right now we need to learn how to deal with the Avatar State" Korra took the juice bowl and drank it all before barfing loudly.

"How cute" spoke Ursa as she observed what her pupil was doing.

The two women began working on Korra's chakras; despite understanding everything about these concepts, Korra still did not get how to enter the Avatar State.

"Don't worry Korra, one day you will figure it out, one day it might even save your life." Spoke Ursa

"Thank you for teaching me" spoke Korra as she sat on her feet on the ground, then moved closer towards her mentor and hugged her.

"I will always remember your training my precious Turtle Duck. I also want you always to remember that your Avatar bending powers are not the only way of generating your Avatar State defense mechanism. As you know, mothers love their young and if someone were to ever try to hurt them they would defend their child like this" spoke Ursa as she joking poked Korra, the two women laughed.

"I love you Korra, my little daughter" spoke Ursa as the two continued meditating by the pond.

"Korra, when you learn this power, this Avatar State, you would need sometimes to use it and do whatever it takes to bring justice to the world" spoke Ursa

"But what if I ever had to fight one of my kin? I for one would never be able to kill you," replied Korra

"If you ever were to face a situation like that, you would have a duty to help the people of this world and do it," replied Ursa as she then once again hugged her pupil.

"Iroh, you probably think that I am a scared little daddy's girl, who is afraid of everything" spoke Asami to her boy friend as the two sat in the dining hall, "I mean, even when I know that the lightning would not hurt me, I still cringe in horror"

"No, my lovely Asami, I don't think that you are a coward. From what you told me, you almost died once from lightning and naturally you would be afraid of it. But worry not, my dear Princess, I know that when the time comes, you would face your fears and you will find courage within yourself to overcome the great fear that still haunts you" spoke Iroh as he kissed her cheek, to which Asami smiled and thanked him.

While Korra had not mastered the Avatar state, she did master the concept of it; the girl knew how one could control it with opening all the necessary chakras. She just could not do it yet. Still, the Avatar knew that one day, she would be able to control that awesome power. "Maybe even take away bending from one person or another if they really deserved it" thought Korra. As of that day, Korra's life was perfect. She did not yet know that soon, her tranquil life would make a one hundred and eighty degree switch, where she had to face her kin in a battle on the opposite sides of a violent conflict.

A/N:

I became a fan of foreshadowing trope hint.

Next Chapter: Korra's return to the Republic City

The chapter after that: Sato's Mansion

The Arc 3 finale: Aftermath of Fire Arc


	34. Return to Republic City

Chapter 34

Next day, the three friends had a relaxing day in the garden at the pond. As Korra sat in silence, desperately trying to figure out how to activate the Avatar State on will, the Crown Prince and the heiress sat by the water with their feet deeply in the water as the young couple enjoyed their time together.

"Avatar Korra, Fire Lord Ursa requested your immediate presence." Spoke a servant as he left the group. The three friends looked at each other before they stood up and walked to the throne room, where Ursa waited for them.

"Hello Korra, Iroh, Asami" Ursa greeted the three young adults as they all politely bowed to the Fire Lord, "A friend of mine arrived today as he thinks that the Avatar is ready for her final test" spoke Ursa as Tenzin appeared in the room.

"Hello Korra, its nice to see you again. I take it that you already mastered the Fire bending?" asked the Air bending Master

"Yes, it was great! Ursa is such a great Fire bending teacher!" spoke Korra in amusement

"Its nice to hear" spoke Tenzin

"Since you had arrived, I think it calls for a feast" spoke Ursa as she looked at her guest.

"That's fine Ursa, you don't have to do it" Tenzin tried to object but the Fire Lord stared at him and the man stopped talking.

"Now, that's what I am talking about. I will see you all in the dining hall in an hour" spoke the Fire Lord as she left her throne.

Tenzin was obviously not amused. "So, what's all this commotion here?" asked Korra

"Well, you see, back in the day when I was around your age I wasn't only a shy and quiet person while my older siblings annoyed me. I was also a ladies man, and I dated the Fire Lord then the Crown Princess for a while before we both moved on and I began dating other girls. That was before I began a serious relationship with a great Earth bender" spoke Tenzin before quickly shutting up "Why am I telling you this? I will see you in an hour" spoke Tenzin as his face went red, the man walked away in a silly manner as Korra laughed.

Asami just shook her head, she remembered from one of her stories that her mother once had a nightstand with some 'silly Air bender'. And to think that Tenzin could have been her father, the girl laughed.

The group sat in the dining hall an hour later. As the people enjoyed the food, they began a conversation. "So, are we going to study Air bending here?" asked Korra

"I am afraid not. While I know that I will need to teach you Air bending, I have important matters to attend to as the Councilman in the Republic City's Council. As such, you will be returning with me tonight to the city." spoke Tenzin

As the two bending Masters continued their conversation, the young couple of Iroh and Asami were also talking. "So I guess this is the end of our relationship" spoke Iroh as he looked at his girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Asami

"Today you will return to Republic City while I have to stay in the Fire Nation's capitol. I am sorry, I wish you find a good man in the city; I just hope that it wont be some cousin of mine" the man joked but Asami did not look amused.

"I will always remember you, my dear stupid Iroh" spoke Asami as she hugged Iroh

"I will remember you too, Sami. I will always treasure the time we spent together" spoke the man as the two young people passionately grabbed each other before kissing each other.

"Hey, get a room" spoke Korra as she made a silly face

A few hours later, Korra and Asami stood by the Air Bison, which Tenzin used to travel to the Fire Nation. "I am sure that once your training is complete that you will one day return here" spoke Tenzin as he climbed on his animal guide.

"Goodbye Iroh, I hope I will see you some time later" spoke Asami before hugging Iroh, kissing him in the mouth one more time.

"Goodbye, I hope to see you once again before I die" spoke Iroh as the two girls climbed on the Bison.

"Oogi, Yip Yip" spoke Tenzin as the animal flew in the air, before leaving the capitol city for their destination, the Republic City. The flight took a long time, the girls even slept for a few hours in the saddle. Soon, they saw the approaching lights of the city.

"Republic City, the Avatar is back" smiled Korra as she looked in the distance. Asami smiled as she too missed her home.

As the Bison landed by the docks, a large polar bear dog jumped at Korra, pushed her on the ground and started licking the Avatar's face. "Next time you decide to leave your pet in my care, at least leave me a note" spoke Lin, who stood nearby.

"Sorry Lin, but these ladies left very quickly and I totally forgot about their polar bear dog." Spoke Tenzin. Lin glared at the man before leaving them.

"Asami, Asami!" spoke a man as he ran towards his daughter before hugging her, "My darling, I missed you so much. You certainly blossomed into such a fine lady, your mother would be proud" smiled Hiroshi Sato as he hugged his daughter.

"Avatar Korra, even here your heroics of your training in the heart of the Fire Nation are legendary" spoke the man as he then hugged his ward. The girls cried, as they were very happy that the man finally accepted them back. How were they wrong, as they would soon learn that in the upcoming conflict, Hiroshi Sato had already established himself on the opposing side of it from them. Despite all of that, the man appeared to be genuinely happy to see his daughter and her friend, his ward back in the city. He smiled, as an evil plan had already formed in his mind.

A/N:

And so the Fire Arc will soon end! I hope you liked the bit about Tenzin being a ladies man back in the day before his relationship with Lin and his short-lived relationship with Ursa (back in the 'wild days').

Next Chapter: the girls return to the Sato Mansion.

The chapter after that: the finale of Arc 3, Hiroshi Sato.


	35. Return to Sato Mansion

Chapter 35

The two friends had finally reunited with Hiroshi Sato, who seemed to be very pleased to see his two girls. The three then went to have a usual dinner at Kuang's Cuisine before they returned home.

Next morning the two friends decided to take a day off; they went to Sato Mansion's spa, where they changed into bikinis before entering the sauna. "We are finally home, it feels so good to be back" spoke Asami as she lay her feet on a nearby wooden bench.

"I agree. Watch this" smiled Korra as she bent the nearby water in a water container before throwing it at the rocks. She then shot a fire wave, heating the water, increasing the room's temperate significantly.

The two girls enjoyed the heat and the moisture in the air; it was nice for them to finally enjoy their day off. "You, know, I can get used to this" smiled Korra as she lay on the wooden bench as she enjoyed the warmth on her flesh.

"So, did you and Iroh do it?" asked Korra as she faced her friend, who swung her hair in different directions.

"You are funny Korra" smiled the girl as she nodded

"I knew it!" Korra jumped in the air as she accidently sent a large fire wave at the stones, greatly increasing the temperature once more, the girls were not pleased.

"Great, thanks Korra" spoke Asami as she shook her head. The older girl was definitely not pleased at the accident.

"You know, now that I finally mastered three elements, I realized that I will soon become fully realized Avatar. I wonder what I should do, say maybe I should enter politics?" asked Korra to which Asami laughed

"What's so funny?" inquired Korra

"Nothing, its just I don't see you as a Politician. From what I have learned, most of them are cunning, manipulative selfish jerks, who bide their time before getting their way and you are kind the opposite to that's description" smiled the older girl

"Well, I have what, four more years of Air bending training before I become the full Avatar? I think I have enough time to decide on what I want to do with my life" spoke Korra as she then lay on the bench, closed her eyes; all her skin felt the warmth and humidity of the surrounding air.

Suddenly, the peaceful tranquility of the girls' bonding time was interrupted as a number of men rushed in. As Korra tried to use her mastery of three elements, a few of the men quickly dodged her attacks before hitting the Avatar's pressure points with great precision. They soon repeated it with Asami; the two girls dropped on the floor, as they could not move their muscles.

"Who are you supposed to be?" spoke Korra, as she could not resist the intruders

"I thought that my father had bodyguards just for this purpose" spoke Asami as she tried to help her friend but could not move either.

A man appeared from the shadows whom the girls instantly recognized. "You are absolutely correct, my daughter. These are my new bodyguards" spoke Hiroshi as he faced the girls.

"No!" spoke Korra as she realized that the two of them were set up.

"Yes, my dear ward, the Avatar. I came to deliver message- soon all the benders in the entire world will be cleansed of their impurities and create an equal society for all. As for you, my dear ward, you will spend your entire life in a cell, constantly chi blocked, unable to bend. As the world will crumble under the Equalists, my ally and I will defeat all the benders before finally coming after you" spoke Hiroshi as he then sat on the ground next to Asami.

"And as for you, my dear child, I will teach you proper manners and respect. No daughter of mine will fraternize and sleep with these filthy benders, including the crown fire princess of the Fire Nation. And you will also learn to dress more appropriately; you barely wear any clothing" Hiroshi's hand smacked Asami's face as some blood dropped from the girl's mouth.

"I will turn you into a proper daughter of mine, into a proper heiress of the Sato Industries. I know that it will take time but eventually you will succeed me as the rightful ruler of the world! Before that, pain will be your teacher" smiled Hiroshi as he put a collar around the girl's neck.

While Korra's bending had not returned, Asami was able to move her hands. "I see that you can finally move. Good. Release her" spoke Hiroshi to his fellow Equalists, who granted his wish.

As Asami tried to move, the collar sent an electric shock to her nervous system, the girl screamed as her father smiled. "Do you think I would not realize that you would be afraid of electricity after one of such charges almost killed you a few years ago? You can always deactivate your collar if you can get it" spoke Hiroshi as he placed the remote control on the nearby chair, which stood a couple meters away from Asami. As the girl tried to move once again slightly, so that she could get the remote, the electricity hit her nerves once again; the girl screamed.

"I will make a proper daughter out of you, Asami with this mechanism. Lets leave, men, please roughen the Avatar before he will arrive" spoke Hiroshi as the Equalists grabbed Korra and before administering another set of chi blocks, dragged her to another room. Asami could clearly hear that the men hit her with their fists and legs; her friend clearly could not defend herself, as she did not have any of her elements to help her. While the Equalists were punching the Avatar, Asami made a few more attempts to escape, all of which were in vain. The girl cried in pain as tears run down from her eyes in rivers.

"I will be back in a few days to see if you learnt anything" spoke Hiroshi as he left his daughter and walked to the other room to observe the Avatar's torture. Both girls' lost their hope, as they did not know what they could even do.

Asami knew that the control was only a few meters away but the pain, both emotional and physical, was unbearable. One could possible tolerate the actual physical pain of her torment but the heiress was also afraid of even seeing any electricity around her, which made any action by the girl impossible. Asami cried as she helplessly looked on the floor.

A/N:

Next Chapter: The finale of the Fire Arc! Stay tuned to see how the girls escape this trap.

The chapter after that: Air Temple Island, Arc 4 Air begins.


	36. Hiroshi Sato

Chapter 36

The girls were trapped; they could not escape. Worse of all, their traps were not even that elaborate as Asami just needed to move a few meters to deactivate her pain collar while Korra needed to find a way to beat her tormentors without any if her bending abilities.

"Dear Avatar, how does it feel not to be able to defend yourself without your precious bending. Don't worry, you wont be hurt. Much. " Spoke Hiroshi Sato

"I trusted you! Asami trusted you! Why are you doing this?" asked terrified Korra as she barely could move her muscles.

"I thought you were a smart girl, Korra. The evil benders, they took my wife away from me! From that day I only had my daughter Asami in my life but eventually I lost my daughter too! You stole my precious Asami and corrupted her; she even slept with some bending scum!" Spoke Hiroshi as the men began hitting Korra once again.

"I guess I will see you later. Goodnight Avatar, prepare for your future accommodations as your life from now on will always be like this, of misery" spoke Hiroshi as he left the room.

An Equalist hit the girl, but she managed to dodge the punch. "Stay on the ground, you bending scum" spoke the Equalist as he hit Korra with his boot; the girl spat blood on the floor.

"Is it all you've got?" asked Korra as he hit the girl strongly in her stomach; the Avatar had a few problems with breathing for a few minutes. The man lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Your bending days of tyranny are over, from now on the Equalists will bring peace and equality to the world" spoke the man as he threw another punch at Korra's face. The girl's face was red; her eye was purple and her lip was bleeding.

**Flashback**

"Ha, I am the Avatar, master of all elements! No one can stop me!" spoke Korra as she looked at her friend Asami, "Why would I need to learn martial arts? I can beat any person one on one" spoke Korra; her ego was as big as the city of Ba Sing Se.

"Beat me" replied Asami as she took an offensive stance. Korra smirked and attacked her friend with the Earth bending she knew but was soon overpowered by the older girl. The friends then sparred as Asami began teaching her best friend all the skills she knew.

**Flashback ends**

Korra smirked. "You look so tough, I bet I cannot even take you down with my bending powers" spoke Korra as she looked at the man.

"You are actually smart, I give you that. Thanks for recognizing your inferiority, you stupid bitch" spoke the man as he threw another punch at Korra, which she blocked. The girl then quickly stood up as she faced the man.

"How? No matter, you cannot even fight me as your hands are tied" spoke the man but Korra just moved her free hands in front of her before jumping in the air and throwing her leg in front of her. While she did not produce fire, Korra successfully managed to take down a few Equalists that stood in the room, leaving her with the Equalist officer, who tormented her.

"How did you do it? You are supposed to be a spoiled brat, always dependent on your bending!" exclaimed the man.

"Sorry to bother your logical skills but I have been trained by the best" spoke Korra as she then concentrated and rather than fighting the man while using her bending abilities, she fought him hand to hand and soon promptly defeated him before quickly tying all the five men in the room with ropes.

"I will find you! No bitch has ever escaped Jian Mie and lived to tell the tale!" spoke the man. Korra closed the door behind and ran towards the exit to alert the authorities; the Lieutenant, who electrocuted the girl, soon quickly defeated her, she fell on the floor.

Meanwhile Asami sat in her mental prison. The girl heard her friend's screams; the heiress really tried to help her friend but could not. Tears ran down on her face. "I am a failure," thought Asami as she once again tried to move before receiving both mental and physical pain.

**Flashback**

Iroh, you probably think that I am a scared little daddy's girl, who is afraid of everything" spoke Asami to her boy friend as the two sat in the dining hall, "I mean, even when I know that the lightning would not hurt me, I still cringe in horror"

"No, my lovely Asami, I don't think that you are a coward. From what you told me, you almost died once from lightning and naturally you would be afraid of it. But worry not, my dear Princess, I know that when the time comes, you would face your fears and you will find courage within yourself to overcome the great fear that still haunts you" spoke Iroh as he kissed her cheek, to which Asami smiled and thanked him.

**Flashback ends**

Asami remembered with fondness her boyfriend's advice. "I will not fail" spoke Asami as she stood up. The electricity hit her nervous system; the girl was still afraid but now only dropped on one knee on the ground.

"I can do this, Korra's life depends on me" spoke Asami as she stood up once again as another set of electric knives hit her nervous endings. Asami's top jaw hit her lower one but the girl made a step forward.

The journey was only a few meters long but for the girl it seemed that she walked a whole mile while her bare feet walked on razor sharp blades. The girl felt extreme pain, as it intensified with every inch as the girl was approaching the remote.

"Argh!" screamed Asami as with all her strength she finally reached the remote and pressed the red button, which instantly deactivated the collar's electric charges. The girl then took the collar off before jumping in the air, knocking the door and running towards her friend.

"Asami, I see you survived your lesson. Good. I hope you finally realized that all these benders even your friend Korra are our enemies. Asami, they took your mother away, she was the love of my life. But now, we have a chance to bring equality to the world. Join in me my daughter" spoke Hiroshi as he extended his electric glove to Asami

The girl slowly walked towards the device and took it before examining it. Korra looked at her friend, not understanding how she escaped. "Asami?" asked Korra

"I am so sorry my sister" spoke Asami as she activated the electricity on her glove

"Good, use your former friend as your first test subject. You will need it in out upcoming war with the benders of this world" spoke Hiroshi as Asami then looked at her father straight into his eyes.

"I love you dad" spoke Asami as a tear escaped her eye. The girl moved and instantly electrocuted the man; she then fought off the Lieutenant whom she defeated with ease. The two girls looked at the two men before running outside.

"O, hey Naga" smiled Korra as she saw her friend polar bear dog. The girls smiled as they quickly climbed on top of the animal before charging into the night, escaping the Sato Mansion as they disappeared into the darkness.

When Hiroshi Sato woke up he saw his ally Amon looking at him. "I suggested you to have more security" spoke Amon

"I am sorry but I had no idea they could actually escape my traps"

"It does not matter; in the long run we will succeed, we just suffered a slight set back. Don't worry Mister Sato, I will bring your daughter back" spoke Amon as Hiroshi smiled.

Meanwhile, Naga slowed down and slowly walked on the road. "How did you escape the trap? I thought that you were deathly afraid of lightning? And how did you use the electric weapon when you are actually afraid of it? Were you actually afraid?" asked Korra

"Of course I was. I felt pain with every slight movement I made while wearing that damn collar but I finally understood that I had to save you. I willed myself to overcome the pain" smiled Asami as Korra's jaw dropped. Her friend just basically suffered a great deal of pain and did not give up but actually overcame her childhood electro phobia as she saved her.

"So, how did you escape your first trap?" asked Asami

"Do you remember the time when you began teaching me those fighting lessons? Well" Korra continued as Asami smiled, she was glad that her friend had successfully used the skills the heiress taught her.

A/N:

And so here ends the Fire Arc! Next chapter: Air Temple Island.

I will soon begin working on Avatar Zuko story, so stay tuned! Also, I strongly recommend checking my Korra v Fire Nation story (Korra instead of Aang in ATLA with slight modifications).

I hope everybody liked the confrontation of Asami and Korra v Hiroshi and my use of Chekhov's skill (Korra) and some foreshadowing (Asami) on how to deal with their perils.


	37. Air Temple Island

Chapter 37

The girls rode on Naga into the darkness; they knew that they could not return to their past lives, especially Asami, who tried to sit stoically on the polar bear dog but still cried a bit.

"Don't worry, everything will be better. Who knows, maybe Hiroshi change sides and join the good guys; you two could reunite" spoke Korra as Asami looked at the scenery that they were passing by.

"No, I know that my father is a complete monster. While joining these Equalists might have darkened his heart and made him evil, what he did to me was unacceptable. While I will always love him, I will never forgive what he had done. Spirits, I hate him! I want him dead!" spoke Asami as she cried before Korra comforted her.

"Its Okay" spoke Korra as she hugged her friend

"It will be but from today I have no father" spoke Asami finally. "While I might have actually loved him, my feelings just went haywire, I think that I just lost all the remaining feeling of love that I am supposed to have for my fire. But my father, my own father used my phobia of electricity against me, he tortured both my body and my mind to break me."

"Asami Sato, please stop crying this instant" spoke Korra as she suddenly hit her friend in the face lightly with her hand, as she tried her friend to sense some reason.

"My name is Asami, Asami Sato is dead. I refuse to associate with my father any longer" spoke Asami to Korra's horror as Naga jumped in the water, which was freezing cold.

"Great, now we will freeze to death in these costumes" spoke Korra as she then realized that she was a Fire bender. Korra moved closer to Asami before hugging her from the back; the Avatar then breathed deeply before heating her body up significantly. Asami and Korra's skin came in contact, as Korra warmed her friend.

"Thank you Korra" spoke Asami as Naga swam in towards the island.

As the polar bear dog arrived to the island, she put her face on the ground, which made the two girls fall; the two best friends then realized that they were covered in dirt since their bodies were wet and they just landed in dirt. They smiled at how dirty they became.

"Who are you? Trespassers are not aloud on the island" spoke a guard dressed in a blue and white uniform as he approached the two girls.

"Hello, my name is Korra, I am the Avatar? I want to see Master Tenzin" spoke Korra

"Please, the Avatar died many years ago and we had not yet seen his reincarnation" spoke the guard as Korra then got frustrated and sent fire from her hands, then bent the nearby water before throwing it into the man's face; finally Korra jumped and hit the ground with her hand, some rocks moved and threw the man on the ground.

"Still don't think that I am the Avatar?" smiled Korra as the guard tried to escape and tell the Air bending Master about the Avatar.

"What is going on here?" asked Tenzin as he appeared

"Councilman Tenzin, these girls just appeared on the island, one of them first claimed and then proved that she is the Avatar" spoke the guard

"All right, you can go" spoke Tenzin as he let the guard go. "Why did you arrive here Korra? And why are you two dressed like this? Did anyone attacked you?" asked the man

"Well yes but its worse than you think" spoke Korra as she saw Tenzin's horrified face, "You see, Asami and I just returned to the Sato Mansion and as we enjoyed our day in the sauna, the Equalists attacked us and trapped us in the house."

"Yes, I have heard about them. These people try to advocate some sort of equality for everyone in the Republic City, although the Council does not know much about them" spoke

"Master Tenzin, it was a trap set by Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father" spoke Korra

"Hey, he is not my father! He tortured me" replied Asami as she told her story, describing with great detail the torture that the girl underwent as a way in which Hiroshi Sato tried to break her mind.

"I am so sorry to hear about this Miss Sato" spoke Tenzin

"My name is Asami, Asami Sato is dead. I want that man, that monster to be defeated; I will help my sister to do what I can to take that monster down" spoke Asami as she looked Tenzin straight in the eyes.

"Note to self, I should not anger this girl" thought Tenzin, "Alright, lets find a place for you to stay, shall we. " spoke Tenzin as he led the girls to the women's dormitory. As they were passing the main building, a man in a light blue costume walked out of building. The man's long hair was divided into three thin pieces; they lay behind his back.

"Tenzin, I searched everywhere for you. So, what is your decision about that" the man stopped talking as he saw the girls.

"Who are you?" asked the man curiously

"Tarlok, this is Avatar Korra, who will be training with me soon. This is Asami, former Asami Sato, Korra's best friend" spoke Tenzin

"Wait, your name is Tarlok?" spoke Korra

"Yes? What of it?" answered Tarlok, clearly surprised, as the girl apparently knew his name while he never heard of her before.

"My adoptive father's name was Noatak and he mentioned that he had a brother named Tarlok. " spoke Korra as she looked at the man

"Noatak? He did not die in the storm!" smiled Tarlok and to Tenzin's surprise the man actually seemed to be genuinely happy

"Uncle Tarlok?" asked puzzled Korra as Asami slapped her face with her hand.

"You do have the craziest adventures," joked Asami as she looked at her friend, who she viewed as a sister.

A/N:

And so the Arc 4, Air begun! There will be some interesting surprises in this arc.

Also, I strongly recommend checking Korra v Fire Nation fanfic on my profile; I recently finished the first part of the four-part Water Arc finale.


	38. First day on Air Temple Island

Chapter 38

The girls settled in the Air Temple Island quite well. Councilman Tarlok was indeed Korra's Uncle as the two shared a heart warming dinner, talking about their life. After the evening tea, Tarlok excused himself, leaving the girls on the island, as Korra mentally prepared to finally learn the last element in order to become a fully realized Avatar.

Next morning Korra dreamed peacefully as she fought various Equalists before knocking them all down. The girl smiled in her sleep, as she loved to win the battles.

"Korra, its time to wake up" spoke a female voice as another woman pulled the blanket from Korra, as she shivered in morning coldness, as the girl really did not like to climb out of her bed.

"Morning Sami" spoke Korra, as her friend nodded, "Why did you wake me up so early, you know that mornings are evil" spoke Korra as Asami laughed as she looked at the younger girl.

"Common, Councilman Tenzin asked me to bring you to your Air bending practice" replied the former heiress

"Why could not it wait?" Korra asked rhetorically as she stood up, her bare feet felt the coldness of the floor before she put on her boots.

As Korra put on her outside costume, she followed Asami as the older girl lead her to one portion of the island, where the girls soon saw four Air benders, who await Korra's arrival. One of the Air benders was rather familiar as the two friends saw Tenzin just the night before, during their arrival.

A ten year old girl stood next to the Air bending Master, whom the girls also remembered, Jinora seemed even older from her last visit to the Avatar in the Fire Nation; the older child stood next to her two younger siblings. A smaller girl stood next to Jinora, who unlike her older sister was rather spirited and could not keep standing in one spot at a time while her younger brother curiously eyes the two arrivals.

"Korra, you are late! What took you so long?" asked Tenzin as he looked at the Avatar

"Well, mister Spiritual, I am not used to getting this early! Do we have to have practice so early in the morning?" asked Korra in a non-amused way.

Tenzin was not amused; "I thought Lin and Ursa taught you rigorously" spoke the man

"Well duh, but I had my Earth bending classes later in the day as Lin always was busy and as for Ursa, mom always discussed with me whether I was ready for another practice; I never had one so early!" complain Korra as she did not realize what she called her latest Master

"Very well. Jinora will demonstrate how you need to perform the first Air bending exercise" spoke Tenzin as Jinora stepped forwards and approached a nearby mechanism, where she moved very gently between the planks, before exiting it and sending air inside, which moved all the planks as they started spinning.

"This is a very simple exercise Korra" spoke Tenzin as Korra decided to do her assignment as she entered the mechanism.

"Dance like the wind" spoke Ikki as she encouraged Korra

"Be the leaf" spoke the youngest child, Meelo as he moved his arms in various directions. Korra tried to repeat Jinora's movements but was unable to do so as the Avatar hit every single wooden plank before falling outside on the rock; as she hit her butt, Korra looked angrily at her teacher.

"It will come to you, just keep practicing" spoke Tenzin as he continued his lesson, by the end of which Korra was extremely tired, as her body felt pain since she was not able to perform the task before her at all.

"I cannot do this!" spoke Korra after an hour of practice before she retired into her quarters. Tenzin sighed as his three children looked at him.

Asami left to check on her friend, but as she tried to open the door to Korra's room, she was unable to do so. "Korra, is something wrong?" asked Asami as she tried to enter the room

"Go away Asami, I wish to be left alone" spoke Korra as she continued sitting on her bed.

"Avatar Korra! Don't speak to me like that!" spoke Asami as she lifted her leg and with a quick movement knocked out the door, as she then looked at her friend.

It was clear that Korra was not happy, "Are you happy now?" asked Korra

"Korra, I know that the previous elements you learned easily. So what that you cannot master Air bending right now, I know that you can do it later. Come on, I have an idea" smiled Asami as she grabbed Korra, who did not even have time to protest.

"What's the plan?" Korra asked her friend.

"We are going to see a Pro bending match to ease off your mind" smiled Asami as she led Korra to Naga's location, where they found the polar bear dog peacefully enjoying her rest.

"Common Naga, lets go on an adventure" smiled Korra as the girls climbed on the animal as it ran towards the water before diving in. Korra created a water bubble around them as Naga swam towards the city.

The friends exited the water; Naga soon arrived to their destination as the girls then entered the building. Naga stayed outside as the girls sneaked in and looked around again.

"This place surely is cleaner now" spoke Korra as she looked around, remembering her first visit to the place, before a man approached them.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man as he looked at them

"We need to go to a bathroom" spoke Korra quickly as the man dismissed her excuse.

"Hello, I see you two were lost. Come with me, its alright Toza" spoke a teenage boy, who was around Korra's age as he approached them.

"Thanks for the save" spoke Korra as she then looked at the boy more carefully, "Wait, do I know you?" asked the girl before the two teenagers realized that they knew each other

"Bolin!" screamed Korra as she jumped at her friend before hugging him.

"How do you know each other?" asked Asami as he looked at Bolin, who to her had a good-looking body. The former heiress smiled.

"We met many years ago" spoke Korra as she released Bolin from her hug.

"Yea, you know what, I am a Pro bender now!" smiled Bolin

"Hey Bo, what did I tell you about bringing your rabid fan girls to this place?" asked another boy, who looked older as he approached the group

"Mako" began Bolin

"Whom are you calling rabid fan girl!" spoke Korra as she then sent a fireball at Mako

"Hold on Korra, I thought you were a Water bender?" asked Bolin

"Yes, I am a Water bender. I am also an Earth bender and a Fire bender" spoke Korra as she smiled.

"You are the Avatar and I am an idiot" spoke Mako as he looked at Korra.

"True" smiled Korra as Bolin got excited.

"So, want to see some moves?" smiled Bolin as he looked at Korra

"Sure" replied the Avatar.

Later as Tenzin was searching for Korra on the island, he realized that the girl was missing. As he approached the White Lotus Guards, the Air bending Master heard, "I can't believe it, this girl is the Avatar!" spoke the man in the radio as Tenzin's face went red. The man quickly arrived on the scene but then was astonished to see how gracefully Korra moved on the arena, just like he taught her.

"I think she might stay here for a while" smiled the man as he continued watching the game, clearly enjoying how well his apprentice played in the match.

Meanwhile, Amon met with his second in command in an abandoned warehouse. "So, the Avatar had finally returned to the Republic City. No matter, we just need to accelerate our plans" spoke the man as the Lieutenant smiled.

A/N:

Yes, the teenagers here will have quite a few crushes (Asami- Iroh and now Bolin, Korra – Bolin and Mako)

Next chapter: Bolin kidnapped as the three teenagers search for his location

The chapter after that: Family quarrel as well as some battles with the Equalists


	39. Revelation

Chapter 39

Next morning, the two girls woke up in a similar fashion, where Asami woke a few hours before Korra before going to wake up her friend, who once again peacefully slept in her bed. Korra then went to her Air bending practice that was yet again rather not productive. The avatar was displeased and after her class was over, Korra retired to one of the gardens as she then sat on a bench.

"So, how's life here? I take it you still miss your former home, especially since your new room is what, like ten times smaller than your bedroom?" asked Korra her friend Asami

"Korra, its fine, I don't care about Sato Mansion. I like the simplicity of this island, I might even become an Air Acolyte" suggested Asami as Korra's mouth dropped.

"Asami, what happened to my super spoiled friend?" smirked Korra, as she was still horrified at such change in her friend

"Well, given the latest events…" spoke Asami, "Of course I still like pretty stuff and I will definitely not become an Air Acolyte but Sato heiress part of my life is in my past. I am just a girl who cares about her friends and helps the Avatar in her journey" spoke Asami to Korra as Tenzin passed them.

"Spirits, this girl is crazy!" thought Tenzin about Asami's little speech. He shook his head as he continued with his walk, as he carried a newspaper with a rather large headline, "Hiroshi Sato- an Equalist Sympathizer? The investigation is still ongoing," read the headline.

As Tenzin left, his two daughters glided towards the older women as they joined in their conversation" Hey Jinora, Ikki" spoke Korra as she greeted the two Air babies.

"Korra, is it true that you joined a Pro bending team? Are your teammates cute? Do they drive you crazy in a bad away? Do they? What about you Asami? Are you as evil as your father? Are you an Equalist? Do you want to harm us? Do you want to take over your father's criminal Empire?" spoke Ikki quickly as Asami puked on the ground.

"Ikki!" spoke Korra in a non-amused way, as the Avatar did not like when people made her friend uncomfortable.

"Its Ok, Korra. As to all of your questions, I do not wish to join Hiroshi Sato. The man I considered to be my father apparently died on the same night as my mother did. And I will not take over Sato Industries as I am just Asami, not Asami Sato" spoke Asami as Ikki looked at the ex heiress in a confusion before Jinora glared at her younger sister, telling her to drop the subject.

"What about any boys? Are there any boys that you like?" asked Jinora dreamily, much to the older girls' amusement.

"Well, I had a boyfriend in a Fire Nation. He was a great Fire bender" began Asami and I find Korra's teammates pretty good looking, in particular that Earth bender, although the Fire bender is not bad looking either" smiled Asami

"Wait, did you have an affair with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation?" exclaimed Ikki as Jinora shook her head. The older girl knew that General Iroh was not engaged to any woman as of yet.

"Well, it was not an affair," replied Asami as Jinora realized that her sister had spoken a semi truth for once.

"That's so romantic, he is a Prince of the Fire Nation and you are a Princess of Republic City while your parents are on opposing sides. If you rode the dragon by burning the Fire Capital before diving into a volcano, it would be exactly like in the story I just finished" spoke Jinora dreamily, much to amusement of Asami and Korra, although Asami still did not like that the Air babies associated her with Hiroshi Sato.

The girls then saw that a Fire bender approached them, "Korra have you seen Bolin?" asked Mako as the girls, especially Ikki began teasing them before Korra Earth bent them away from her.

"No, I have been here. Is he alright?" asked Korra worryingly.

"I am not sure" spoke Mako as the three people then ran towards Naga, as the polar bear dog carried them into city. They visited a few places where Bolin occasionally went before learning from a person at the Equalist rally that there would be some secret event that night. The group arrived at the place as they saw many guards outside of the building.

"Alright, what the plan, Team Captain?" asked Korra her teammate Mako

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Mako in confusion

"Well, you are Fire Ferrets Captain, so you should know" replied Korra

"Fine, we need to get inside to learn what these Equalists are planning" spoke Mako as he saw that Asami disappeared into the shadows before he saw the girl next to a window.

"I will get inside through here, you get in through the front door" suggested Asami as she disappeared into a small window.

"Great, it is such a bad strategy for us to separate" spoke Mako as he shook his head. The two friends managed to pass the security before they entered the main hall, where they saw Amon, who stood next to six hostages, one of who was Bolin, who sat with his hands tied behind his back on the corner of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for many years this Triad had devastated you as they abused their bending. Tonight, I will cleanse them of their impurities" spoke Amon as he gave a sign for his men to release the first prisoner before he quickly took the man's bending away to the crowd's shock and the man's horror.

"What are we going to do?" asked Korra

"We need to distract them before we can do anything" spoke Mako, as Korra could not impatiently wait.

"Screw this" spoke Korra as she then jumped on the ground and released a rockslide, which knocked the entire audience on the floor.

"Sir, Amon, the Avatar is here" spoke the Lieutenant as Korra jumped and was soon joined by Asami. While the two girls quickly fought the incoming Equalist forces, Mako jumped on the arena and released from his ropes.

Korra then saw how Amon looked at her before he escaped into the shadows. The Lieutenant jumped at them but since Korra learned her bending skills from among the finest masters in the world, she quickly used a combination of fire and earth attack to quickly defeat the man before the Team Avatar jumped from the platform and onto the ground.

"What's the plan now?" asked Asami as even she was puzzled on to which they should do

"There are too many guards here!" spoke Bolin, "We are doomed!" Mako did not say anything but he silently agreed with his brother; despite the fact that the two brothers were pretty good benders, they knew that they were vastly outnumbered by an angry mob.

"Relax, I was taught by Noatak, Lin and Ursa" smirked Korra. The girl concentrated as she then metal bent the surrounding walls as she captured quite a few Equalist sympathizers. The girl then moved her body as the floor that was made of Earth moved and disarmed even more people in the hall while Asami found some spear before taking down at least forty people down.

"Lets run" smiled Korra as she then lifted a large rock from the floor and then breathed deeply before sending the large rock at the nearby wall, destroying it with both Earth bending projectile attack as well as the use of her Fire bending.

"Grab on" spoke Korra as she grabbed her three friends before using the floor beneath them to move quickly away from the building, escaping into the night. The Team Avatar soon arrived to see their friend Naga, who for some reason refused to carry all of them on her back.

"Common Naga" spoke Korra as the polar bear dog sat on the ground, allowing the group to climb on before she managed to run towards the Pro bending arena, quickly escaping from the Equalist building before they could retaliate.

As they arrived at their destination, the four friends climbed off from Naga. "That was a great adventure! Can we repeat it?" asked Bolin, much to annoyance of his brother.

"I knew that you were the Avatar, but you just" spoke Mako as even he lost words to speak about Korra's bending.

"That's right, I finally understand why Ursa thought that the benders of the Republic City are weak. Common, the former team Avatar took the entire Dai Lee force by themselves" smiled Korra as Asami noticed that the two brothers, especially Mako resembled one old Fire Princess she met while staying in the Fire Nation.

A/N:

Korra here is a better bender, at least in Earth bending and Fire bending as she had one of the best benders training her.

Next chapter: Family quarrel as well as some battles with the Equalists

The Chapter after that: A day in the Republic City


	40. Family Quarrels

Chapter 40

Next day, Avatar Korra still failed to Air bend; however, the girl was still happy as she managed to save her friends from Amon the day before, which made the Air bending class less difficult for the girl to handle.

"Keep working Korra, I know you can do this, you need to practice more" spoke Tenzin as he guided his student in her studies.

"I think I am done for today" spoke the girl as she finished her class but before the girl managed to escape, she saw a familiar figure approach her.

"Greetings, my little niece" spoke Tarlok as he arrived at the scene

"What are you doing here Tarlok?" asked Tenzin

"Cant I just see how my niece Korra is doing? So tell me, how is your progress with Air bending?" asked Tarlok

"Tarlok, Korra is busy right now, come see her later" spoke Tenzin as he looked at the girl, who absolutely refused to continue her daily exercise.

"No, that's fine. So, why did you come, Uncle Tarlok?" asked Korra as she went to talk with the Councilman despite Tenzin's obvious attempts to make her not to do so.

"I saw the reports on your yesterday's performance, what an initiative. You intrigue me, Avatar Korra. Today, I formed a Task force that will be going after the Equalists; I wont stop before these lunatics are put behind bars!" spoke the man

"So you want me to join you? Pass" spoke Korra as she quickly left her Uncle

"Korra" spoke Tarlok as Tenzin approached him

"Let your niece go, it appears that she had too much excitement yesterday" spoke Tenzin to the other Councilman.

"Alright, please accept my apologies" spoke Tarlok as left, smiling at his plan to get Korra under his wing to help him fight the Equalists.

A few days passed and Korra still refused to join the taskforce. "Is everything alright?" asked Asami as she looked at her friend

"I am Ok, it's just my uncle. He wants me to join his task force to help him capture the Equalists and I" spoke Korra

"I understand, you always treasured your bending and this monster, this Amon tries to remove people's bending" spoke Asami as she comforted her friend; Asami then noticed a large pile of presents, all on Korra's name, including a rather expensive Satomobile model.

"Your Uncle really tries to force you to join his cause" spoke Asami as she showed the pile to Korra

"Yes, he sure is. O, hey Bolin" spoke Korra as the Earth bender approached them

"Hello Korra. I wanted to give you this" spoke the boy as he showed a red flower and a small pie in his hands.

"All this is for me? Bolin, you are so sweet" smiled Asami

"Actually I brought this to Korra, but you can have them to. We all could spend a night together, if you now what I mean" Bolin winked towards the girls as Korra continued to stare at him, not understanding what he wanted as Asami laughed.

"Bolin, Bolin, thank you for your generous offer; I actually think that many girls would indeed appreciate that offer" smiled Asami as Bolin's face radiated joy, since he thought that he could spend a night with two beautiful ladies.

"Bolin, even though I appreciate your efforts, I want you to know that I am currently dating a man" spoke Asami as Bolin's face instantly changed his expression.

"You could show the city to me but tonight Asami wanted us to have a girls night out" spoke Korra as Bolin once again smile; as Korra went to find Naga, Asami stood up and approached the Earth Bender.

"Please understand that while I understood completely what kind of night you invited both of us, Korra did not as she is very naïve. She thinks that you invited her to a date, nothing more. And if you hurt my friend, I will" spoke Asami

"I am sorry but I would not take advantage of Korra" spoke Bolin as he paled, since Asami looked scary to him.

When Korra returned, a giant polar bear dog ran next to her. "See you later Korra. Please tell your mom not to scare me again, alright" spoke Bolin as he ran away.

"What was all the commotion here? Mom?" questioned Korra her friend

"Nothing you need to worry, Korra" smiled Asami as the two girls climbed on the polar bear dog as they escaped into the city.

As Naga swam in the city's river, a large net dropped on them before releasing an electric shock, knocking the three of them temporarily unconscious. As the girls opened their eyes, they saw that they were tied back to back. A group of thirty or so Equalists stood around them, ready to strike.

"Hello, Avatar. It's an honor for me to finally meet you in person. Please understand, I wanted to punish the wicked people of the Republic City before you arrived and spoiled the show. Fortunately, my men managed to capture most of those criminals; all my newly recaptured captives lost their bending" spoke Amon as he faced the two girls.

"Stop hiding behind your soldiers and face me alone" spoke Korra

"No. While I could easily take your bending away, the entire world would see you as a martyr. I promise you that I will take your bending away but not today." Spoke Amon as he stood next to Korra with his face looking straight at the Avatar's face, which by now was genuinely scared.

"As for you Miss Sato, your father sends you're his best regards" spoke Amon as he signaled his men to put a collar around the girl's neck before he smacked the remote with his fist.

"The only way for you to escape this prison is to press the button on the remote, which is destroyed. Fare well, young Avatar. I hope that I will not see your friends with you the next time we meet as young Sato's fate will fall onto anyone who will stand between me and you. You have ten minutes before the device detonates, I suggest you leave your friend as her fate is sealed" smiled Amon as he escaped into the shadows with his forces, leaving the two girls alone.

"Leave me Korra, or we both die," cried Asami

"I wont leave you Asami, you are my friend!" spoke Korra as tears escaped her eyes.

"No, go, its OK" spoke Asami as she tried to move but great pain escaped her neck.

"No! I wont leave you alone" spoke Korra as she pushed her friend on the ground as she freed her foot from her shoe before putting on the ground.

"What are you doing Korra? The bomb will detonate in less than one minute!" spoke Asami as she saw the timer on the collar.

"No, this stupid collar want to hurt you, its got to deal with me as I am the Avatar!" screamed Korra as she closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations in the earth. Strangely, the collar seemed rather purified as the metal had little to almost none earth particles.

Korra breathed deeper, as she tried to disarm the bomb before making a strong breath outwards; she then moved her arms and touched the earth next to the Asami's collar, which then broke into pieces. Korra then moved her arms quickly; Asami screamed from pain the collar sent at her but before it detonated, Korra broke the bomb in many pieces before sending it away from the two friends, long away so that when it exploded, the girls only experience a minor discomfort from the dust cloud that hit them.

"Thank you Korra, you saved my life" spoke Asami as she jumped and hugged her friend.

"I would never leave you, my friend" smiled Korra as she saw some water nearby, which she used to treat their minor wounds. As Korra was healing them, Asami could not believe that her father not only wanted to now torture her but also kill the girl.

"I guess my father is truly dead," thought Asami as she smiled at Korra for helping her.

A/N:

Since Bolin apparently was intended to be a 'ladies man' at the beginning of LOK, I tried to show this side of his personality in this chapter.

Next Chapter: A day in the Republic City

The Chapter after that: Hiroshi's factory


	41. A day in the Republic City

Chapter 41

After the girls returned back to the Air Temple Island while bleeding, Tenzin was rather angry at their behavior but decided not to punish them as the man felt that the two young women had suffered enough already. Tenzin canceled Korra's practice for the next day as he felt that due to her traumatic experience, the girls needed to have a day off.

The two friends soon arrived to see their Pro bending friends, whom they found up in one of the towers. "What's up guys?" asked Korra, as she wanted to know how her friends were doing.

"Its alright, we just finished our practice." Spoke Mako as he looked at Korra, who became angry.

"Don't lie, I can tell that something is bothering you two" spoke Korra as she looked at the two brothers

"Alright, we just lost our place in the Tournament as we cannot put enough money in the pot" spoke Mako as he looked at Korra, " anyway, how do you even know that I lied" asked the boy.

"Simple, I was taught by Lin Bei Fong, whose mother invented metal bending. Since my shoes and the floor contain some small parts of earth and metal, I could sense whether you lied or not" spoke Korra

"One can do that?" asked puzzled Bolin, as he never knew of such a technique.

"How much money do they need?" asked Asami as she joined the conversation.

"The man said that we need to give thirty thousand to join the Tournament and we clearly do not have that much money," replied Mako

"I might have enough" spoke Asami quickly

"Please, how would a regular girl have so much money? Unless you are related to some businessman like Mister Hiroshi Sato" spoke Mako with amusement.

"Actually he is my dad" replied Asami as Korra could easily feel with how much pain the girl spoke these words. While Korra was not surprised about this information, the two brothers were extremely surprised.

"No, I will not take charity" spoke Mako before he shook his head, following Asami, who went to the Pro bending manager to give her money to Fire Ferrets. The Team Avatar soon arrived and entered the room.

"Hello Fire Ferrets, how may I help you" spoke Butakha, the director of the Pro bending arena.

"Hello sir, my name is Asami Sato and I would like to put the money on my trust fund to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the upcoming Tournament" spoke Asami as she gave her bankcard to the man.

"All right, but I must warn you that all the donations are non-returnable" spoke the man as he looked at Asami.

"That's fine," replied the girl as the man took the card and used it.

"Please wait here" spoke the man as he went to call the bank. He returned shortly, with a sad look on his face.

"The money went through. However, the trust fund only contained twenty nine thousand yuans, and I need an extra thousand from Fire Ferrets; otherwise the team is disqualified from the Tournament" spoke the man

"I am sorry but this is all I have left" spoke Asami as she walked out of the room

"Asami, ask him to give you your money back" spoke Mako as he ran after the girl before catching with her.

"Its fine Mako, I wont miss that money. I am sorry that I failed" spoke the girl as a small tear escaped her eye

As Bolin and Korra caught up with them, Asami breathed deeper, "I know that just recently I had thirty five thousand yuans on my account" spoke Asami as she used a telephone nearby, where to her horror she soon learned that her father took away the money from her own trust fund a few days ago. The girl cried slightly.

"Asami?" asked Korra

"My father, my own father somehow knew that the Fire Ferrets needed that money and he deliberately took just enough money for me not only to lose all of my money in my trust fund but also lose any hope of our team entering into the Tournament" spoke Asami as she exited the building.

Her friends followed and soon the Team Avatar were sitting on Naga's back, swimming in the river, as they tried to deal with the fact that the Fire Ferrets would not be participating in the Tournament that year.

"Look, there is an interesting cave down there" spoke Korra as she pointed at some structure outside of the city. Naga swam and soon brought the four friends to the cave, which opened its pathway to Republic City sewers.

"Great, now we will be playing in the mud in the sewer" spoke Mako skeptically

"Actually, this can be a great place to have secret meetings, as well as if we ever needed to escape Amon, we could hide here" suggested Asami as she looked at her friends.

"That might actually work," agreed Bolin

For the rest of the day, the Team Avatar cleaned the cave to some extent, making it somewhat hospitable for them to be. As the sun disappeared in the evening, the group saw around the fire that they constructed, talking to each other.

"You know, the Fire Ferrets might have lost their place in the Tournament, Asami might have lost her money; but at the end of the day we all have each other, the new Team Avatar" spoke Bolin as he smiled.

"Thanks Bolin" spoke Korra

"I know that it must be hard for you Korra. You are struggling with Air bending, this Amon and his Equalist threatened you, as well as the rest of the bending population but we all will help you no matter what" spoke Asami as she put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yes, you might think otherwise, but you are a great Avatar and a great friend" spoke Mako as Korra smiled to her friend's comments.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me" smiled Korra as the four of them plus Naga looked at the horizon. Little did the newly formed Team Avatar knew that they would soon be involved in a civil war within the walls of their city, where they would have to fight not only Amon and his supporters, but also one of their current allies.

A/N:

I know that this chapter lacked action but I thought that I needed to write this filler chapter before a lot of action starts to take place.

Next Chapter: Hiroshi's factory

The Chapter after that: Team Avatar versus and old ally


	42. A visit to Sato Mansion

Chapter 42

A few days passed. The new team Avatar enjoyed their days despite the fact that they were now out of the Tournament. As the days went by, the Finale was approaching and the former team of Fire Ferrets looked in sadness at how they were no longer be able to compete in the Tournament.

On the day after the Tournament was finally over, the Team Avatar was eating their breakfast at Narook's. Korra was amused how her friend had not even complained due to the fact that they were not eating at the Kuang's Cuisine instead.

Mako and Bolin were talking to Korra while Asami took a newspaper and began reading it. "Guys, the Tournament is over" spoke Asami

"Well, we know that it is over, as the Finals were yesterday" spoke Bolin sadly

"No, I mean its over- over, not just over" spoke Asami as she then pointed to the newspaper's front page. Among various headlines like "Fire Lord is out of the Capital" or "Is Hiroshi Sato an Equalist? The investigation is not over", the rest of the Team Avatar saw a rather menacing main headline on the front page with a large photo depicting a destroyed Pro bending arena.

"Is that?" asked Bolin

"Yes, the Equalists had destroyed the Pro bending arena," replied Asami as she put the paper on the table.

"Who would do such a thing? That's beyond evil!" exclaimed Bolin

"Bo, look there" Mako pointed to his brother the main headline; the Earth bender blushed from embarrassment.

"What should we do Asami?" asked Korra her friend

"How am I supposed to know?" inquired Asami as she was slightly puzzled by Korra's question

"Well, you always seemed to be better at strategy than me" smiled Korra

"Yes, what the plan Captain?" asked Bolin as Asami looked at her friends before smiling.

"We are going to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of ours, the Hiroshi Sato Monster". Korra shook her head at the name Asami gave to her biological father.

"Asami, Uncle and his Taskforce had probably visited all Sato's factories?" asked Korra

"Not all. Now, if I were as evil as he were, a daddy's little villain like Princess Azula, where would I have a secret factory?" asked Asami with an evil looking grin.

"He might hid it at the bottom of the river," suggested Bolin

"Below the City Hall? That would be ironic," suggested Korra

"No, my father would not put his factory that far from his mansion. Lets see, he always liked to work in his small workshop" Spoke Asami

"Well, I think it's a good guess. Team Avatar, go!" commanded Korra as the Krew paid for their dinner.

"Seriously Korra?" spoke Asami

"What? Ikki was listening to some comedy version of the previous Team Avatar's adventures," replied Korra as the four friends exited the restaurant and prepared to pay a visit to Hiroshi Sato.

The group climbed in the car as Asami sat behind the wheel; "Asami, I thought you hated your, well you hated Hiroshi Sato" spoke Korra, as the former heiress understood the nature of her friend's question.

"Korra, I hate him and I don't want to be a part of his evil schemes. I might hate him but I am not stupid," replied Asami as she drove the car to the mansion, which seemed fully deserted.

"Well, this is strange. Normally, the security guards would be all over the place" spoke Asami as she looked around.

"Maybe they all went to have lunch?" suggested Korra, although she then realized how silly that sounded. The group then looked around before following Asami, who led the group to the workshop, which was fully empty as nobody was there.

"I thought you said that your dad always spent his time here?" asked Mako as Asami sat on knees and looked around.

"Korra, use your Seismic sense" spoke Asami as Korra took off her shoe; her bare foot touched the metal floor as the girl examined the properties of the building.

"There is a tunnel there, deep into the mountain" spoke Korra as she then Metal bent the floor, which revealed an entrance to the tunnel.

"Stay alert" spoke Asami as the four teenagers started slowly descending into the darkness. The trip was rather quick; the group soon found a large secret factory, with many metallic structures that resembles humanoids.

Suddenly, the entrance to the factory was blocked; the group then saw how a few mecha tanks had activated and prepared to attack them. "I should have known that you would arrive here to see me. After all, you are my daughter. It seems you brought your worthless friends as well. Good, Amon would be pleased" spoke Hiroshi Sato from the inside of the mecha tank as he and the other tanks attacked the group.

"Not good" spoke Korra as she then went on counter offensive and started to Fire and Earth bend. It soon became clear that the Fire attacks did not work on the mecha tanks.

"Don't feel bad, Avatar, I doubt that any bender could stop my inventions" spoke Hiroshi as he continued the attacks.

"You have never fought with the Avatar!" screamed Korra as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and used her Seismic Sense to help her fight tanks. Large pieces of rock erupted from the ground; as they hit five tanks at high velocity, the tanks flew in the air before crushing on the ground. Korra then formed a large wall to protect her friends from the tanks as it soon became apparent that the boys were definitely not Master benders.

However, a squad of Equalists attacked the group; they quickly disabled Mako and Bolin as they electrocuted them with deadly precision. While Korra kept them at bay, she knew that she could not hold her ground against both tanks as well as the Equalist mooks.

"I think I might be of assistance" smirked Asami as she jumped in the air, her hands landed on the ground while her legs were still in the air; the girl repeated that before arriving to help her friends fight the mooks. Korra clearly saw that Asami took two electric gloves before going on the counter offensive against the Equalist mooks, whom she took down with ease.

"Nice exercise" spoke Asami as she pushed the dirt from her shoulder. As one Equalist tried to get her from behind, Asami casually hit him in the face, knocking the moon on the ground.

"There are too many of them" spoke Korra as even she started to tire.

"Retreat, we can fight this monster another day" agreed Asami as she saw a small air vent in the ground.

"In there" pointed Asami as Korra Earth bent the vent, making it bigger; the four teenagers quickly escaped the secret factory before climbing back to the ground.

"That was" spoke Asami as she dropped on the floor, clearly exhausted.

"I think someone will be joining me for some bending lessons" smirked Korra as she looked at her two friends, who helped her carry Asami to the car.

"Let me drive" spoke Korra as she sat behind the wheel.

"Yes, I can drive!" screamed Korra as she then started zigzagging. Somehow, the Krew actually managed to reach the harbor, from where they traveled to Air Temple Island, where the new Team Avatar would stay as they prepared to patrol the Republic City from the Equalist threat before taking them out for good.

A/N:

Another Asami vs. Hiroshi confrontation; their main one will be in a later chapter. Now Asami has two Equalist electric gloves; the Team Avatar had crippled Amon's plans to some extent. This chapter was not very heavy on action; I will compensate that in later chapters, as I wanted the Team Avatar to have some bonding time.

Next chapter: Team Avatar patrols Republic City; uncle and niece collide

The Chapter after that: An old ally comes to Team Avatar's help against their new foe, Tarlok.


	43. Team Avatar vs Tarlok

Chapter 43

The new Team Avatar got accustomed to their new home and to the new routine- early in the mornings Korra went off with Tenzin to practice Air bending, which was followed by Korra mentoring her two bending friends as well as Asami teaching the group a few more movies; the group then had breakfast. After breakfast the group enjoyed the mornings, before heading to lunch in the middle of the day; after some relaxation time they had a few more practices before heading to lunch. Overall, all four members of the Team Avatar enjoyed their regular days.

"Lets go and kick some Equalist ass!" smiled Korra as she suggested for her friends to go on patrol one night, soon after their raid on Hiroshi Sato's secret factory.

"I am in" spoke Bolin as Mako shook his head

"Don't you think this might be dangerous?" asked Mako with concern

"Lighten up Mom," joked Asami as she smirked at Mako, clearly knowing that she hit his nerve.

"Stop it Asami! You are not my mom and if you were, I would feel bad for having certain thoughts" spoke Mako

"Awkward" smiled Korra

"Well, you do behave as if you try to parent us. Although, if you are our mom, who would be our dad?" asked puzzled Bolin as the girls laughed at Mako.

"I will pretend that this conversation had never occurred" spoke Mako as the group arrived to the Satomobile as Asami jumped once again to the driver's seat.

"Relax Mako, I was just teasing. We all need to lighten up before the battle" spoke Asami as she pressed the gas pedal before driving off to the harbor, so that the group could patrol the city.

As the Satomobile was driving in the Republic City, the group heard a Metal bender communicate with others via the radio. "All units respond, the Equalists were spotted" the man gave the direction as Asami made a sudden turn. While the group previously was sitting peacefully, the sudden turn pushed Korra back; the Avatar's upper body fell on the floor, as her legs were moving, trying to sit back. As Asami sped up, Bolin and Mako managed to help the Avatar before Korra returned to her seat.

After a few minutes of driving, the group saw a large Equalist truck escaping them. Mako and Korra sent fireballs at the nearby Equalist motorcycles before one of them jumped on the car and tried to electrocute the group. Asami quickly took her right hand from the wheel in order to electrocute the villain; before she could do it, Korra managed to generate a small electric charge that electrocuted the man. Bolin quickly tore a small rock from the ground and threw it at the attacker, quickly knocking him out.

"Well done team, now we need to create a distraction. Korra, Bolin you need to create a dust cloud" spoke Asami as Korra quickly nodded before reducing the driving visibility for both the Equalist driver as well as Asami.

Mako then sent a few fireballs that hit the truck but the car was still ahead of the group, slowly gaining speed. "No, you wont" spoke Korra as she sat up on her knees in her seat, facing the disappearing car before creating fire behind her, propulsing herself at the truck.

As Korra hit the truck, she threw her hand at the metal doors, deeply immersing it in the door. Korra then used her other hand to Earth bend the earth beneath the car, which successfully lifted it above the ground, stopping the car.

As the Equalists jumped from the truck, they prepared to strike Korra to incapacitate her but were stopped by a combined Earth and Fire attack. As Mako and Bolin were keeping the Equalists at bay, Asami jumped in the middle of the fight and in ten seconds took down the Equalist squad, after which she breathed deeply.

"That was great," said the girl as she sat on her knees on the ground as Korra freed herself form the car and jumped on the ground.

"Well done teamwork" smiled Bolin as the brothers approached the girls; the four friends sat on the ground, awaiting for the police to arrive and take criminals with them.

The police soon indeed arrived; however, not only police arrived at the scene to pick up the Equalists, but also Korra's uncle Tarlok with his Task force.

"Uncle, look, we took down these Equalists" smiled Korra

"Silence my niece. What you did was reckless and foolish. You destroyed a lot of public property and were even so bold as to get involved without my direct permission" spoke Tarlok angrily

"I don't get it, who put you in charge?" asked Korra

"Since this was an Equalist matter, it was the job of either the police or my own Task force to take them down, both of which at this time report directly to me. You could always redeem yourself, niece Korra, by following my orders in taking these evil Equalists down" smiled Tarlok

" I wont take orders from you!" replied Korra in anger

"Very well. Officers, restrain Asami Sato, the daughter of the known Equalist Sympathizer Hiroshi Sato" smiled Tarlok

"You can do this!" screamed Korra as a few Metal benders restrained Asami

"I can and I will. The new law gives me perfect authority to detain both non benders as well as people with possible Equalist connects; both apply to your little friend Asami Sato" replied Tarlok

"I wont let you do this uncle! I lost my father, I don't want to lose my uncle too!" cried Korra in desperation as Mako and Bolin tried to free Asami.

"You wont lose me, dear niece. I will teach you a lesson, which you will not forget. Officers, restrain these brothers," ordered Tarlok as he pointed at Mako and Bolin, who were soon both tied with metal cables as well.

"No!" screamed Korra as she lifted a huge rock above her head and prepared to attack her uncle, "I am the Avatar, I can do what I want and I order you to release my friends before apologizing to them" spoke Korra as the rock compressed a little.

"I will do no such thing. You see, under my suggestion, the Council recently passed a law making the Avatar subservient to the Council, making you effectively unable to order me around. Only a monarch is exempt from this law, unless you are the Earth King or the Fire Lord, or a member of one of the Royal families, you are a subject to Republic City's laws" spoke Tarlok as he ordered silently his men to restrain his niece with metal cables as well.

"I know that you can free yourself but if you do, you wont see your friends again" spoke Tarlok; tears run down Korra's eyes, as she finally understood how helpless she was.

As Tarlok turned around and ordered the Metal benders to put the Team Avatar behind bars, a red fire ball flew at Tarlok, hitting the man straight in the head; the Councilman fell on the floor before standing up. A figure dressed in a red costume was facing Tarlok; two Dao swords were clearly visible in the person's hands.

A/N:

I know that Korra is a much better bender right now but she was trained by even better Earth and Fire teachers in this story than in canon; don't worry, both Bolin and Mako's bending will improve.

Next chapter: An old ally comes to Team Avatar's help against their new foe, Tarlok. Any guesses who is the ally? Hint that person appeared in the story already.

The chapter after that: Turning Tides


	44. Ursa versus Tarlok

Chapter 44

"You dare attack me, Councilman Tarlok?" asked Tarlok in anger and slight confusion since even though he expected his niece and her little group, as he called them, to fight him; an adult's attack caught him completely off guard.

"I do, you will release the Avatar or face my wrath" spoke the woman in the red dress as she took of her mask before looing at the man. Her dark hair fell on her red robes.

"Who do you think you are, Fire bending witch?" asked Tarlok as he saw a fountain of water nearby; the Councilman bent the water and prepared to fight the woman.

"My name is Fire Lord Ursa and I command you to release the Avatar and her friends at once" spoke the woman as she dropped her hood, revealing her majestic face to the people. Her golden crown gently yet firmly occupied its place on top of her hair.

"If it were different circumstances, it would be my honor to finally meet you, the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. However, my niece, as well as her pathetic little friends were trying to sabotage my hunt for Amon" spoke Tarlok as he formed a water ring around himself, in case the woman were to attack him.

"I know precisely what you were up to. Imprisoning innocent people, capturing your niece and going to extremes to capture that lunatic. You don't seem to be much different from this Amon; if I did not know better, I could guess that you two were related" smirked the Fire Lord.

"Don't you dare compare me to his lunatic. What I am doing is protecting the Republic City from the Equalists. Now, please leave or I will have to arrest you" Tarlok threatened Ursa

"On what basis? Even if I were not the Fire Lord, I am still a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family and you can do nothing towards me since your own laws protect me; I have not even broken any of your laws" smiled Ursa as Tarlok's face became redder.

Before Ursa could do anything, the Metal benders stood between her and the Councilman. "This is my last warning, release the Fire Nation Princess or else" spoke Ursa in anger as red fire formed around her; the flames circled around the woman, scaring the nearby Metal benders.

"Fire Nation Princess?" asked Tarlok as Ursa pointed her hand at Korra; both Tarlok and Korra were shocked at that revelation.

"No!" spoke Tarlok as he took a defensive stance

"Your funeral" smiled Ursa as she casually dropped her outer dress, revealing her workout red two-piece costume, her red tank top, which showed some cleavage and red pants.

Ursa then jumped towards the Metal benders, who immediately attacked her and tried to subdue her with their metal cables but the Fire Lord gracefully used her twin Dao swords to kick all of the Metal bender attacks from herself.

"Hey Tarlok, I must warn you that you just upset the best Fire bender in the world; she defeat almost anyone singlehandedly. And you just unleashed her mother bear protective side" smiled Korra evilly as she faced her Uncle.

"Pigsters" spoke Ursa in disgust as she saw some of the Metal benders eyeing her body. She dropped on the floor and quickly moved both of her legs in a circle; she produced a fire, which instantly took down ten Metal benders around her.

"Tarlok, do you who is the worst enemy of the Metal benders? A Lightning bender" smiled Ursa as she then generated lightning quickly and sent at a small squad of Metal benders. Tarlok looked horrified as this new arrival just took down his entire Task force and Police force. Tarlok was not amused.

"You, you Fire Nation bitch" spoke Tarlok as he finally retaliated and attacked the woman. He used his water around himself to send massive ice spikes at the woman. Some of them hit Ursa's body; while some just tore holes in her red dress, some actually wounded her, blood dropped on the floor as the Fire Lord temporarily sat on her knees on the ground, coughing some blood.

"You bark loud but fight like a spoiled bitch you are" spoke Tarlok as he sent more water at the woman, quickly freezing her in a block of ice.

"You see, my dear Fire Lord, you just attacked a member of the Republic City's Council and as such I deem your punishment to be life time imprisonment; although I think I could throw you to Amon first for you to lose your bending" smiled Tarlok.

Ursa smiled, which unnerved Tarlok, "Why are you smiling? I defeated you!" screamed Tarlok

"One thing, I just wanted to make you feel a little better about your abilities" spoke Ursa as she concentrated before taking a deep breath. The block of ice got redder and hotter before finally breaking apart.

"Now is my turn" smiled Ursa before sending a huge fire wave at Tarlok. She advanced slowly, with each step producing a slow but precise and powerful fire attack. Finally, as Ursa approached Tarlok, despite his use of Water bending, she jumped in the air and knocked him on the ground. The man spilled all the water on the pavement, which Ursa quickly evaporated.

Tarlok saw in horror how Ursa formed a fire sword before lifting it above the ground, going for the kill. Suddenly, the Fire Lord's body began twitching to a great surprise of everyone on the scene, including the Metal benders.

"Councilman, you are a blood bender" spoke one of the Metal benders weakly, as he lifted his body a bit from the ground before dropping back.

"Yes, I am a blood bender and I will make you pay" smiled Tarlok as he brought Ursa towards him before preparing to tie the Fire Lord as well.

As Ursa's face got relatively close to his, she made a slight push forward; the Fire Lord's lips met Tarlok's to his confusion.

"What is she doing?" thought Tarlok in confusion for a brief second; an electric charge went through his body. Tarlok dropped on the ground and Ursa with him, who then quickly stood up and looked at her defeated opponent.

Ursa then propelled herself towards Korra and her friends before quickly freeing them. "Ursa, that was" spoke Korra as she was at a loss of words, "I love you mom," cried Korra as she hugged the Fire Lord tightly.

"Nobody will threaten my little Korra under my watch" smiled Ursa as she hugged her surrogate daughter.

"Do you think I can take her on a date?" asked Bolin quietly into Mako's ear.

"Bo, she is marries and twice your age with children older than us" replied Mako as he smirked to his brother's horror.

A/N:

Ursa just destroyed Tarlok's ego. And really, Metal benders against a Master Fire bender who mastered lightning? Also the same person who was taught Fire bending by Zuko, Azula and Iroh as well as sword fighting by Zuko versus Tarlok?

Also, pigster is a canon animal hybrid between roaster and pig.

Next Chapter: Turning Tides, last Councilman, Tenzin's rescue. Also Tarlok meets Amon.

The chapter after that: Arrival of reinforcements, couple reunited, and Amon's endgame begins.


	45. Turning of the Tides

Chapter 45

Next day Korra awoke from her pleasant dreams where she had defeated Amon; her hands moved into the air as she yawned before noticing that Asami, Tenzin and Ursa were sitting by her bed.

"Hello" the girl smiled, "Am I late to practice again?" smiled Korra cheekily

"I have bad news for us all" spoke Tenzin as he put a newspaper on Korra's sheets. The girl could clearly see some troubling headlines.

"Korra, we think that Amon had entered his endgame. The whole Council except Tenzin had been kidnapped" spoke Ursa gently, although it was clear that the Fire Lord was worried and upset.

"Be safe, Korra." Spoke Tenzin as the two Masters exited the room, leaving the girls alone.

"Its alright, we will defeat Amon. Get up, I have something interesting to show you" spoke the older girl as Korra put of her bed sheets before standing up.

"Do you always sleep like this? I thought you stopped sleeping with your entire wardrobe on," laughed Asami as she led Korra to the garden, where the girls saw the brothers practicing their bending.

"Hey Korra, check out my new moves" smiled Bolin as he lifted a few rocks from the ground and sent them forward. The rocks however did not kick his target, which was another large rock; instead, they tore up a hole in the nearby wall. Three children looked from inside; the older one slightly glared.

"Are you practicing your bending? Can we join?" spoke the younger Air bender girl as she escaped the damaged room; she was followed by her siblings.

"You are doing it all wrong. You need to bend like this, be the leaf!" spoke the youngest Air bender as he sent the air in a few directions; one of his air jets actually managed to unbalance Bolin's rock before it began rolling at the boy.

Korra jumped in front of her friend and punched the rock, destroying it into many pieces. "So, what did you want to show us?" asked the Avatar her friend; Asami however was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a metal mecha tank appeared, one of its arms attacked the Team Avatar. "The Equalists are here" panicked Korra as she sent a large flame at the mecha, pushing it backwards. The mecha opened and Asami climbed out of it.

"Hey, I saw the blueprints to these machines in the secret factory, I thought we could use one to help us train."

"Are you sure? What if we hurt you?" asked Mako skeptically

"Don't worry" smiled Asami as she jumped inside the machine once again before closing the door.

"Bring it" spoke Korra as she started sending fire jets as well as rocks at the mecha; the bending brothers soon joined her. The group continued their practice to the amusement of the Air babies, who were somewhat confused on what they should have done. While Jinora stayed out of the fight and held Meelo, as the little boy tried to escape his sister and join the fight, Ikki rode on her air balloon and soon joined the fight; despite the girl's determination, she was unsuccessful in her attempts to help the Team Avatar.

Soon Asami exited the mecha and the four young adults lay on the grass, relaxing and waiting to fight Amon. Their pleasurable day soon ended as a large shadow had blocked the sun.

"An Equalist Air ship!" spoke Mako as he saw the air ship approaching. A metal cable flew from the ship and hit the ground next to them; the Team Avatar soon saw that the Equalist mooks started descending on their island.

"This is bad, this is really bad" spoke Korra as she tightened her fists, ready to fight the invaders.

"You need to come with me" spoke Tenzin as he appeared

"No, we are going to fight them!" shouted Ikki as she prepared to defend her home as well.

"Out of the question. Korra, you need to leave this island immediately and later regroup with the incoming reinforcements from the United Forces" spoke Tenzin as he looked at the group with concern, "Children, you come with me."

"Tenzin, I think this is a bad idea. Let the kids go with the Team Avatar!" spoke Ursa as she arrived on the scene.

"Ursa" began Tenzin

"Stop it Tenzin, the Equalists might have some secret weapons that could take Oogi down; your children must go separately, so that the Equalists would not pursue them"

"Alright, Asami take my children with your friends and lead them to the secret hideout. Ursa, Korra, please help me fight the invaders" spoke Tenzin as the three women nodded.

"Everything will be alright" spoke Korra as she approached Asami as the two friends hugged.

"I know" spoke Asami as a tear dropped from her eye. The two separated, while Asami led the three Air babies as well as the two bending brothers towards the polar bear dog, Korra and Ursa prepared to fight of the incoming force.

Just as the rest of Team Avatar escaped into the water with the Air benders forming an air balloon around Naga, the Equalists attacked the Island.

"Incoming" spoke Korra as she faced the Equalist forces, with her back touching the back of her surrogate mother.

As Equalists landed, the three benders began fighting literally a horde of soldiers. " There are to many of them" spoke Korra as she sent her fire attacks in synchrony with Ursa, with each complementing the other; the two worked efficiently; still they were soon greatly overwhelmed by the invading force.

Korra relaxed and soon began fighting even more aggressively. The girl lifted a large rock and threw it at the enemies, defeating many of them instantly. She then took both of her shoes off and put her bare feet on the ground before closing her eyes. The earth started moving, taking massive numbers of the invading force down.

Ursa propelled herself into the air, she formed fire waves from her hands and legs; her body with the produced fire could be confused for a large flame bird. The Fire Lord used her Fire bending to rise above the ground by a few feet; the woman then flew above the ground, taking many enemies with her.

While it was clear that the group was winning, the enemy forces were getting more and more reinforcements, which began to tire the three benders. Suddenly, a large rock formed from the ground and flew towards a squad of Equalists.

"Lin!" spoke Tenzin

"You think I would not help you, old friend" smiled the Metal bender as she joined her friends in defending the island.

"I have not seen you for so long" smiled Ursa as she looked at her childhood friend.

"There is no time to get reacquainted. We need to defend this island!" spoke Lin rather harshly as the four benders continued to defend the island.

"I saw that Amon is approaching with even more reinforcements. Tenzin, take your family and leave the island; this battle is lost" spoke Lin as she threw another rock at a couple Equalists.

"Lin" began Tenzin

"While you go, I will stay and delay Amon" spoke Lin as she looked at her former lover with sad eyes. A few tears dropped from Tenzin's eyes. The man went to get his wife Pema, who he then found with his newly born son. The family then climbed on Oogi; the Air bison flew into the air.

"Goodbye old friend" spoke Lin as she sent her metal cable at the one that Equalists used before quickly landing on top of the air ship. After taking two Air ships down, she was quickly stunned by an electric shock. The last thing Lin remembered was Amon's face as he put his finger on her head.

While Tenzin escaped and Lin heroically sacrificed herself, the two remaining Master benders were soon surrendered by Equalists from all sides, with their backs pointing to the water. "Surrender Avatar" spoke the Lieutenant. Korra sent a large rock at the man, knocking him to the ground before grabbing her surrogate mother and jumping into the water. As the two women fell into the water, Korra formed a large protective water bubble around them before propelling the water balloon with water jets, that pushed it closer and closer towards Team Avatar's hiding place.

A/N:

Next chapter: reinforcements from General Iroh!

The chapter after that: Team Avatar takes down Equalists airplanes, while Asami faces her father.

Chapter 48: Ursa and Korra find Tarlok before finally confronting Amon.


	46. Reinforcements

Chapter 46

After their unsuccessful battle where the Team Avatar, as well as their allies had to retreat from Air Temple Island, the majority of the group sat in the Avatar Cave, which the group found recently on the outskirts of the city. The four young adults were talking about their future possible tactics with the only remaining adult, while the three Air bender babies sat quietly in a corner.

At one point Ursa saw that even Ikki was sitting quietly, not talking at high speed about random things; the Fire Lord got very concerned. She excused herself before approaching the three children.

"What's wrong?" asked Ursa gently the three children

"Aunty Ursa, do you think we will see mommy and daddy again?" asked Ikki as she looked on the ground. Her older sister hugged to comfort Ikki.

"Of course they will be alright, this is Tenzin you are talking about. When we were little, that little Mister goody two shoes always seemed to beat me in a friendly sparring sessions" smiled Ursa. While she knew that this was definitely not the case all of the time, the woman really tried to make the kids feel better.

"You are so nice" smiled Ikki as the three Air babies hugged Ursa before falling asleep. After the three kids were sleeping soundly, Ursa quietly left them and rejoined the Team Avatar.

"Ursa, what should we do?" asked Korra as the Avatar was not really sure on what their newest plan would be.

"My son, General Iroh will be bringing reinforcements to fight of the Equalists. He should be arriving soon," replied the Fire Lord.

"Iroh!" smiled Asami before thinking of what the group should do again.

"We could all attack Amon at once; Korra then will be able to take him down!" suggested Bolin as Mako shook his head. While his brother was a good Pro bender, the older brother did not think that Bolin should have been their Team Strategist.

A few days passed and the Team Avatar adjusted to their new temporary home. Ursa sat with the tree Air benders, who greatly enjoyed her company, while the rest of the Team Avatar found a small rocky beach, where they decided to spend their days on.

"Look, I made a rock sculpture" spoke Bolin as he showed his large boulder rock sculpture to the friends.

"What is this?" asked Korra

"This is Fire Lord Ursa!" smiled Bolin as Korra's face almost dropped to the ground.

"Should I tell this to the Fire Lord?" asked Asami quietly her best friend, as Korra shook her head.

Korra smirked as she then put her foot on the rock; four human sized statues appeared from the ground that resembled the group. "Is this me?" asked Bolin happily as he saw a boy that had a lot of muscles in his body.

"Korra, I think this is ridiculous" spoke Mako when he saw that his statue was rather fat; it contained very spiky hair. Korra laughed.

While the group was enjoying their time, Asami sat on a rock and looked at the horizon. "Guys, look!" spoke Asami as she noticed an approaching fleet.

"The United Forces reinforcements are here!" spoke Korra happily before the group saw a number of flying machines approaching the fleet quickly.

"What are these?" asked Bolin but the rest were as knowledgeable as he was.

"I need to help them" spoke Korra as she jumped into the water and quickly reached the ships, just before the airplanes attacked them.

Korra created a small water tornado and rose up in the water, destroying a few airplanes. She saw that the people on the ships were fighting the attacks as well, although most were unable to defend themselves. A few ships had already sunk in the water, with few remaining.

A strong jet of wind flew at the nearby plane, which almost hit Korra. As the Avatar turned around, she saw Jinora gliding in the air with her glider. "I made an air glider yesterday" spoke Jinora as she helped Korra to defend the fleet. The girl soon disappeared; Korra kept taking down a few ships.

As Jinora kept flying and defending the remaining ships, she soon noticed that one man fell over the board after he tried to destroy a bomb. She increased her speed and quickly glided downwards, where she picked the man and tried to carry him on her glider. Unfortunately, he was too heavy for the ten year old.

Korra noticed that her friend required help. She jumped in the water; rose up again, grabbed her two friends, before jumping back into the water. Korra then pushed the water in front of her backwards, which increased her speed and brought the group towards the Team Avatar's secret place.

As the three arrived to the cave, they saw a rather angry and pissed off Ursa, who stood on a nearby rock, glaring at them. "What were you thinking Jinora? You could have been killed! Go to see your siblings, and contemplate on your wrongdoings!" spoke Ursa, as it was quiet clear that the Fire Lord was not pleased.

"It was worth it," thought Jinora, "You can rescue me any time you wish, Fire Prince. I would gladly jump into the volcano after you" smiled Jinora as she created an air balloon before riding away to see her family.

General Iroh was very confused and creeped out. He did not like the fact that the girl apparently just hit on him. He shot his head before finally approaching Team Avatar.

"Iroh!" spoke Korra as she jumped towards the young man; the two friends hugged. Iroh then saw Asami, who smiled and approached him as well. The girl hugged her friend as well, although this time, the hug was stronger; it culminated with Asami kissing Iroh on the lips.

After the couple broke their hug, Iroh faced the two other members of the Team Avatar. "Hello, I am General Iroh of the United Forces" the man introduced himself to the group.

"Mako"

"Bolin" spoke the two brothers as they shook his hand.

"Mother" spoke Iroh as he then saw his mother, the Fire Lord, who stood nearby.

"It's good to see you here, son. Now, what should we do next, given that our previous plan had failed?" asked Ursa

"I think that we need to take down these new aircraft that the Hiroshi Monster had created. I recommend that we go and destroy them," suggested Asami, "What do you think Korra?"

"You all go do it, while I will take Amon down. Personally!" spoke Korra as she smacked her two fists together.

"You need help, my little Korra. I will come with you" spoke Ursa immediately. Korra tried to argue but eventually decided to agree.

"Well, if that's decided, we will go and fight the Equalists and destroy their aircraft while Korra and Ursa will take Amon down" spoke Asami as the group decided to have their last dinner before their upcoming battle.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Team Avatar takes down Equalists airplanes, while Asami faces her father.

The Chapter After that: Ursa and Korra find Tarlok before finally confronting Amon.

Chapter 49: Korra and Ursa versus Amon


	47. Asami versus Hiroshi

Chapter 47

As Korra and Ursa left to fight Amon at Air Temple Island, the rest managed to deduce the location of Equalist aircraft base; Asami led the group while the three Air babies stayed at the base. After a long talk with Ursa, none of the three Air babies wished to go and help the Team Avatar by themselves.

The Team Avatar, which consisted of Asami, Iroh, Mako and Bolin, as well as Naga and Pabu, had finally arrived to their destination. They saw the hangar, where Equalist mecha tanks and the aircraft were located.

"Why is there a fence when there is no barriers in here?" asked Asami as the four young adults had tried to enter the hidden base but were quickly electrocuted; they quickly lost consciousness.

When they woke up, the three boys found out that they were in a cell; they were all tied up. "Greetings General, I knew that you will find my secret base sooner or later. My air scouts had revealed the location of your secondary division, which will soon get destroyed as well. Enjoy your bending while you can, as Amon will remove it soon. Now, please excuse me, I need to discipline one of my prisoners" spoke Hiroshi as he left.

"What does he want with Asami?" asked Iroh; he did not like the tone with which Hiroshi said those words.

"Asami told us that her father had tortured her. Hiroshi Sato might try to kill her." Spoke Mako

"We need to help her!" exclaimed Bolin

"Bo, we have a mission here, we need to destroy all the aircraft before their launch. Lets hope that Asami can handle herself" spoke Mako

"Do you know Metal bending by any chance? That could be very useful right now?" asked Iroh as Bolin shoot his head.

"That is a negative sir" spoke the boy, as Iroh was slightly annoyed.

As the three men thought on how they would escape their confinement, they saw Naga, who used her front paws to destroy the metal cage, while Pabu jumped and destroyed the ropes with his small but powerful teeth.

While the three friends escaped their prison and went to destroy Equalist equipment, Hiroshi Sato met with his daughter Asami, who was still tied up. "Asami, I am so disappointed with you. It seems that my lessons taught you nothing" spoke Hiroshi as he took a metal stick and hit it Asami in the chest. The electric charge hit the girl's nerves; she screamed in pain.

"I thought that I could teach you to be just like me; apparently you still chose to ally yourself with those benders" spoke Hiroshi as he electrocuted his daughter again.

"Do your worst, by the time you finish, the Equalists will be defeated and you would end up in a cell next to Amon" spoke Asami

"I doubt that. Perhaps I could still reform you." Spoke Hiroshi as he punched Asami in the head, a few drops of blood fell on the floor as her face was slightly bleeding.

When Asami next sat up, she noticed that Hiroshi disappeared. She soon realized that the man was in a mecha tank. "If I had done this sooner, perhaps you would turn alright" spoke the man as the mecha tank grabbed Asami in one hand and then quickly hit her on the nearby wall. Asami screamed again.

Hiroshi's mecha grabbed Asami's two hands with one of his mecha hands; he then punched her stomach with another hand. For a minute or two, Asami had trouble breathing; she then spat blood on the floor. "You are a terrible father" spoke Asami as she tried to punch the man with her legs; unfortunately, the metal shell was extremely thick and the girl was unable to do anything.

Hiroshi grabbed her feet with another hand and slightly pulled Asami in two opposite directions; at the moment he did not wish to kill her right away but just to make her feel a lot of pain; Asami screamed in pain as Hiroshi then threw her on the ground.

The girl's lip was bleeding, her right eye was purple, and her face had a few small cuts. "Is it all you can do?" asked Asami as Hiroshi punched the girl once again with his arm; Asami fell on the floor.

"If I cannot save you, I will have to kill you!" screamed Hiroshi as he tried to punch Asami again but the girl managed to roll away on the ground. Asami crawled slowly away.

"Are you afraid to fight me one on one? I am not a bender!" shouted Asami. While she knew that Hiroshi she knew previously would not succumb to such simplistic trap, it was clear to the girl that the man was insane by then.

"Very well, I will end you personally, without the use of my machines" smiled Hiroshi as he pinned Asami to the ground with one of the mecha tank's hands before climbing from it.

"Prepare to die" spoke the man as he took out the collar, which Asami unfortunately knew all to well.

"This little guy will explode in less than a minute, it will tear your body slowly apart" smiled the man as she climbed off the mecha and tried to put the collar around Asami's neck. The girl smirked; she then spat in Hiroshi's face.

"You little bitch" spoke Hiroshi as Asami quickly kicked the device out of his hands. The collar flew into the air before finally locking itself around the neck.

"Mbahahaha" laughed Hiroshi as Asami finally managed to get away from the mecha before jumping away.

"Goodbye Sato Monster" spoke Asami as the collar blew up, killing Hiroshi. As Asami approached her biological father, who just tried to kill her, Bolin peeked inside and got horrified on what he saw.

"Asami, you are safe! What happened here?" asked Bolin, as he was still puzzled.

"Lets just say that Hiroshi Sato won't bother us again" smiled Asami as the boy then realized what happened to the industrialist, who supported Amon.

"Common Asami, Iroh already left and by the looks of it, he destroyed a lot of airplanes already." Spoke Mako as he appeared. Asami smiled again. The Team Avatar then destroyed the remaining Equalist machinery at the base before heading back to the Republic City to see whether they could help Korra fight Amon. The group hoped that they would not be too late to help their friend.

While the three of them rode on Naga, Asami thought about her life. She remembered now.

**Flashback**

"Asami, here you are my little sweetie" spoke a woman as she lifted her daughter of the ground and touched her nose. The little girl smiled and laughed.

"I think our daughter is too big to be a little sweetie" smiled Hiroshi as he looked at his family.

"Father!" spoke Asami as she escaped her mother's hug and ran at her father, pushing him on the floor as she hugged him; both of them laughed.

"I love you Asami" spoke Hiroshi as Asami's mother smiled. They had a perfect family.

**Flashback ends**

A tear escaped Asami's eye as she remembered all the good times she had with her two parents, when they were both alive. That horrible night, the girl realized that she lost not one but two parents. "I will always treasure the good times we had together" thought Asami as she slightly cried.

A/N:

I know that I focused little her on Iroh, Mako and Bolin's actions against Equalists, but I thought that the final confrontation between Asami and Hiroshi was more interesting. Iroh still destroyed the air fleet.

Next Chapter: Ursa and Korra find Tarlok before finally confronting Amon.

The Chapter after that: Korra and Ursa versus Amon

Chapter 50: Final Battle

Chapter 51: Aftermath


	48. Truths Revealed

Chapter 48

While the rest of the Team Avatar had left to deal with Equalist machines, Korra and Ursa sneaked to the Air Temple Island, that was now guarded by many Equalists, as they thought that Amon would be present on the island.

"Careful" spoke Ursa quickly as she pushed her daughter on the ground, putting her hand on top of Korra's mouth.

"Mmm!" spoke annoyed Korra

"Shhhh, some one is coming" spoke the Fire Lord quietly before noticing a pair of Equalists walking on the sidewalk.

"Did you hear that Amon captured this annoying councilman and hid him in the tower? I heard that he visited him recently" spoke one of the Equalist mooks

"Yes, this bastard Tarlok deserved his fate. Today should be a special day, as Amon" spoke the second Equalist as he then noticed a red fabric.

"Who is there?" asked the man. Ursa jumped from the shadows and with two hits knocked out the group, before taking their clothing, leaving the two Equalists tied in their underwear.

"Common, lets put this to better blend in with the environment" suggested Ursa as the two women then hid in the bush and quickly changed. After they finally put their masks on, nobody could tell them apart from regular Equalist mooks.

The two women decided to first check the tower, where Tarlok was hidden. Korra showed a secret entrance to the tower, which the two used. They climbed quickly, defeating a few Equalists along the way before finally entering the highest room in the tower, where Tarlok sat behind bars.

"O, hey, Councilman Tarlok. Are you enjoying your new apartments?" asked Korra as she smiled

"Laugh all you want Avatar, but Amon had won. By now he most probably took over the Republic City and defended the majority of the population. I don't care about your little jokes, my niece. I lost my bending, my dignity and my freedom" spoke the man as he looked at his niece. Tarlok's hair was all messed up; he looked as if he barely slept.

"Amon took your bending away? That makes sense actually. But uncle, why did he put you in here, far away from the other captured Council members?" asked Korra

"Because Amon is my brother" spoke Tarlok as he sighed deeply.

"Wait a second, Amon is your brother? But you had only one brother!" spoke Korra before she had an epiphany.

"Yes, Amon is my brother Noatak" spoke Tarlok, as he metaphorically dropped a mountain on his niece.

"Nooooooo!" cried Korra, "Why did it have to be him? Why? Amon is Noatak and Noatak was my father! Noatak is my father! Amon is my father!" cried Korra as she sat on the floor; Ursa comforted her daughter.

"Noatak was always a better Water bender than me. Like me, Noatak knows Blood bending, although he mastered it by the time he was fourteen while I never quiet excelled at this horrific skill as he did. "

"I knew that Noatak is a Blood bender. He saved my life once using this technique, when I almost died in the storm" spoke Korra, "Noatak told me vaguely that he had a rough childhood and that he wished for me to have a better one" remembered Korra.

**Flashback**

"You are so kind, just like my parents were. You had great loving parents too?" asked Korra curiously without any malice but her question unintentionally hurt Noatak quite a bit.

"My mother was a kind loving woman but my father. I will never be like him; he was a monster and tortured me during my childhood" spoke Noatak as painful memories returned to him yet again.

"I am sorry" spoke the young girl quietly

"Don't worry, you could not have known. I believe that my father had faced justice. I had a horrible childhood, one that I do not wish for you to have my young Water bender" spoke Noatak

**Flashback ends**

"Yes, even when we were kids, Noatak showed his extreme prowess with Water bending while I was not as good as him. Despite that, he always wanted for everyone to be treated equally" spoke Tarlok

"He always defended me when our father tried to hurt me for not being good enough. Forgive me Korra, it seems that my brother and I are still tainted with our father's legacy. Please end this sad story and restore honor to our family." Spoke Tarlok as he closed his eyes, thinking about the recent events.

As the two women exited the tower, the prepared to come to an Equalist rally; the posters were seen everywhere and the group knew where they should go. "I am so sorry Korra that you will have to face your father. I wonder what happened to make him go to such an extreme," wondered Ursa

"I think I understand Noatak, my father's motivations. He always told me that he would protect me and on the day of our home's destruction, he probably thought that the Triad had not only destroyed our home but also killed me as well. He was already helping people by bringing vigilante justice in our neighborhood, my apparent death probably pushed him even further" reflected Korra as the two walked under the river in the water bubble. After they exited the river, the two women used stealth to arrive to the rally; while they knew of the location, the loud crowd noises gave the location away easily. The two soon arrived to a large building, where a huge amount of Equalists had awaited for their leader to speak out.

"My fellow Equalists" began Amon as a fireball flew at him; Amon quickly jumped away before looking at the source.

"This ends tonight!" spoke Korra as she took of her mask, looking at Amon straight in his face, as Ursa and Korra landed on the platform.

"It was foolish for you to come here tonight, Avatar. I am glad however, that I won't need to hunt you down to take your bending away" spoke Amon as he faced the Avatar.

"Take of your mask and look me in the face you coward before we fight our final battle" spoke Korra as she took an offensive stance.

"Very well, as you can see, these scars show that a Fire bender killed my family and burned my face" spoke Amon as he took his mask off, revealing his burnt face. Despite knowing that she had to fight him, a tear escaped Korra's eye as she saw her father's face once again.

"People of the Republic City, Amon had deceived you. His real name is Noatak. His father was Yakone" spoke Korra as the public was stunned.

"His brother is Councilman Tarlok", that statement was even more shocking.

"And Amon is a Water bender and an Blood bender" spoke Korra

"Amon, is this true?" asked the Lieutenant as Amon shook his head. The man jumped at Korra but Ursa shielded Korra with her body; the Fire Lord then jumped and easily defended her from the man's attacks before quickly electrocuting the man.

"And Finally, Amon did not lie about his family's life. A Fire bender did burn his face and Amon did loose his daughter, although she is still alive" spoke Korra

"Don't mock my daughter's memory" spoke Amon

"I wont. Twelve years ago Amon adopted a small girl from the South Pole and lost her four years later in a Triad raid. People of the Republic City, Amon is my father" spoke Korra as she looked at her father before getting close by water and creating a smaller version of a palace, which Amon immediately recognized.

All hell broke loose as Korra and Ursa attacked Amon, before they escaped from the platform and began fighting in the building. The daughter would finally face her father; her two parents would also fight each other. A final battle between father versus his daughter and her mother began.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra and Ursa versus Amon

The chapter after that: The final battle

The finale: The Aftermath of Arc 4, Air.


	49. Father, Mother and Daughter

Chapter 49

After escaping from the main hall, the three ended up in a large room, that was almost empty; only a large fountain stood in the center, the water went down and then up with grace.

Korra and Ursa faced Noatak as they took their fighting stances. "How could you do this father? I loved you, I still do!" spoke Korra as tears ran from her eyes, on her cheeks, before falling on the floor.

"Korra, I never wanted that to happen, forgive me!" spoke Noatak as he also cried, before bending some water in the fountain, sending it at the two women.

Korra jumped and quickly dodged the water attack before sending a fire wave at her father as she made a kick with her leg forward. "Why won't you blood bend?" asked Korra in confusion as the three exchanging attacks.

"I wont. No matter how much I despise my own abilities and no matter how much I want to remove everyone's bending, I wont blood bend my own daughter" spoke Noatak, as a memory resurfaced in his mind.

**Flashback**

A tear fell from his eye socket as he looked at Korra. She suddenly stopped moving and rose from the water. Her body was not responding, and the young girl was frightened. She soon realized however that she was safe and stood after the rescue stood on the ship. "Noatak? She questioned.

"I am so sorry Korra that I blood bent you" he grabbed the girl in his arms as another wave hit the two. My father, he made us blood bent and I wish I never had to do it again" he spoke looking at the girl, "but I could not let you die, you are the last precious thing in my life, since I lost my family" he spoke as he sat on his knees on the ship and hugged Korra

**Flashback ends**

Noatak sent more water at Korra; it successfully hit the girl. Noatak used this opportunity to quickly freeze the water; Korra fell on the floor with both of her legs frozen, unable to fight for a while.

As Noatak tried to approach his daughter to remove her bending, he was met by a fire blast that kept him at distance from the girl. "You wont touch my daughter!" shouted Ursa as she then jumped in the air before throwing a few kicks and punches, throwing fire balls at Noatak.

"Your daughter? Korra is my daughter! After I succeed in my mission, I will retire with her somewhere in the Southern Water Tribe; we will live a peaceful life there" spoke Noatak, although even he had a slight problem believing it.

Ursa jumped forward as she advanced her attacks, while Noatak kept defending himself, fighting like a classical Water bender would. Soon Ursa and Noatak were fighting in a close proximity; while Ursa punched fire from her hands and legs, Noatak evaded them before sending powerful jets of water in combination with ice projectile attacks.

At one point, the two even began fighting without bending; the two powerful Masters were trying to hit their opponent but mostly failed. The simultaneous fighting exchanged soon almost became dance like, as the two adult's bodies were very close. "My mom and dad are dancing" spoke Korra as the two adults for a split second stopped fighting and looked at Korra.

"Did I say that out loud?" said Korra as she grinned innocently, as if she just said something silly. The two adults resumed their fight.

After Ursa threw another fireball at Noatak, he quickly dodged it before bending the nearby water, locking Ursa's hands behind her. "You had been a worthy adversary, Fire Lord Ursa. I almost feel pity for taking your bending" spoke Amon as he brought his hand towards the woman's face, ready to take her bending away.

"Mother, no!" screamed Korra as she saw that Ursa smirked. The woman launched herself at Noatak; while her arms were frozen, she launched herself forward, quickly putting her legs around Noatak's body before landing her mouth on top of his.

As Korra managed to destroy the ice, she looked at the fighters and her jaw almost dropped. For a few seconds, it was clear that Ursa made Noatak speechless as she passionately kissed the man. It did not help that Ursa was also moaning.

"Mom, dad, this is embarrassing!" complained Korra

Ursa smiled and suddenly Noatak felt an electric current going from his mouth to the rest of his body. Ursa electrocuted him, which bought her time to free herself but Noatak involuntarily sent her away with his blood bending, as his body used that technique to defend itself.

Noatak soon stood up and after creating a powerful water whip, sent it at Korra. The end of the whip caught Korra's arm; Noatak quickly punched the whip backwards, which resulted in Korra's capture. As Ursa stood up, Noatak quickly sent a large amount of water at the woman, freezing her in an ice block, while he held confused Korra with his other hand.

"Father, no!" cried Korra, as Noatak froze both Korra's arms and legs, pushing her on a sitting position on the floor. Korra cried as she was helpless, she was unable to defend herself.

"I am sorry Korra, my daughter. I hate myself for doing that" spoke Noatak as he finally pressed his finger to Korra's forehead. The girl closed her eyes in horror; as she opened them she realized that she could not bend anymore. As Noatak took away his hand from her head, the girl fell on the floor.

"I am sorry it had to end that way" spoke Noatak again as he sat on the floor before hugging Korra. "Korra, my little Korra! It's a pity that I could not see you growing up from a silly little kid to such a beautiful powerful young lady. I wish I could sometime be a father to you like I had been, enjoying life once again. I could even chase away any potential boyfriends of yours" smiled Noatak weakly as another tear escaped his eye.

"Father" spoke Korra weakly. It was clear that the girl was hurt yet she still loved that her father, Amon despite taking away her bending, could provide some comfort to her.

"This will soon end, the benders will be no more and we could enjoy our time together ones again" spoke Noatak as he put Korra gently on the floor, breaking the ice that held her legs and arms together.

"However, I need to finish one more thing" spoke Noatak as Ursa finally managed to escape her trap by heating the ice around her; however, unfortunately she was not fast enough as Noatak quickly put his finger on her head. The fire instantly disappeared, making Ursa a non-bender.

"No!" cried Korra as she hit the air in front of her. To everyone's surprise the air had moved in front of the girl, pushing Noatak away from Ursa.

"I can Air bend?" asked Korra in surprise, "I can Air bend" she then spoke proudly as she looked straight at her father with both hurt and anger.

"That's impossible" spoke Noatak as he was then even more surprised as he saw his daughter sat on the floor, closed her eyes. The next thing everyone knew was that Korra's eyes began glowing white.

A/N:

Does anyone know if Norsa/Urtak/Amorsa/Urmon (Fire Lord Ursa and Noatak/Amon) is an actual pairing in the fandom? I thought that since both Noatak and Ursa were parents to Korra at different stages of her life, it would be interesting to explore the possibility of this pairing in the story; especially in a way Ursa temporarily defeated Noatak. I also thought it could be interesting to write Noatak/Korra's relationship different from Hiroshi/Asami one.

Next Chapter: Korra versus Noatak, their last battle

The chapter after that: the aftermath of Arc four.


	50. Father versus Daughter

Chapter 50

Korra's eyes began glowing; both adults in the room were surprised. Noatak knew that he used his painless Blood bending technique to take his daughter's bending away but now the girl could use Air bending, the only bending discipline she had a hard time to master.

"Korra" spoke Noatak as the girl rose in the air. A large ball of air formed around the girl, helping to levitate her from the ground; the girl extended her arms and legs at different sides, sending air jets across the room.

"Korra?" even Ursa was confused at how her former student finally got to Air bend. The room exploded, the walls crushed and disintegrated; the three people now felt the wind and the air.

Korra rose in the air again before quickly sending Noatak away from her; the man flew away, falling on the ground. As he stood up, he spat some blood from his mouth. Noatak's face was bruised and he had a broken lip.

As Noatak stood up, Equalist forces finally realized that they had to help their leader. They lined up on the street as the civilians ran away from the building. Some mecha tanks arrived on the scene, as well as two airplanes, that escaped from General Iroh's chase.

Korra glided in the air and soon landed gently on the street, looking at the army of the Equalists. As they charged, the girl's fists tensed and she made a spin; the air flew around her knocking a third of the Equalist forces on the ground. She then saw that two more Equalist waves ran at her; Korra stood firmly on the ground and punched her fists on the sides. Her punches created powerful airwaves that flew to her right and left sides; as the powerful blasts of air hit the Equalist forces, they dropped on the ground.

Korra then created an air scooter and rode towards the mecha tanks. The tanks started shooting their ropes to trap the girl but Korra dogged all the attacks. She then jumped, slid under one mecha tank and produces a powerful air jet that pushed the tank high into the air. As the tank rose high in the air, it then began its fall. Korra immediately created an air funnel; as the tank fell into the large funnel's entrance, it quickly passed through the funnel before flying towards the other tanks. As the tanks collided, the first tank pushed them into the water.

Korra then created an air spout that resembled a rather large tornado. She rose into the air and faced the two airplanes that began sending bombs at the girl. As the first airplane sent the bomb at Korra, she moved her hand and quickly redirected the projectile towards the airplane, which then exploded upon impact. Korra then pushed her hand to a side, creating an air swipe, which flew towards the other plane; upon impact the compressed air cut through the plane's wings. The plane quickly descended and soon crashed into the building.

Korra then returned to the street and with her foot sent a powerful air jet at Noatak, which was so strong that it pushed the man into the water. As Noatak began sinking, his brain immediately used his Water bending skills to escape from the ocean; he created a powerful water tornado that helped him rise in the air. As he finally understood what he had done, the civilians saw that Noatak was actually a Water bender.

"He is a Water bender?" asked one of the Equalist supporters, clearly surprised.

Korra flew towards Noatak and went through the water tornado that helped her father to be in the air. Noatak immediately began falling but was caught by Korra, who then threw him in the air; as Noatak fell again, she kicked him with her leg, sending her father back to the street.

Upon landing, Noatak created a small crater around him. It was clear that the man could not fight anymore, as he had multiple wounds around his body, his costume was torn apart at places and the man was bleeding. As Korra descended from her position in the air and landed gently next to her father, she immediately created four air whips that held the man's body together; Noatak could not move as the air basically tied his hands and feet.

Korra approached her father, who by now was sitting on his knees, watching in horror how his daughter finally defeated him. The Avatar then created a fifth air whip, which was much sharper than the rest. As Korra lifted it in the air, preparing to impale Noatak on the spot, a voice spoke behind the girl.

"Korra, its alright, he is defeated." Spoke Ursa as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. A tear escaped the girl's eye as they became blue again.

"No, I will not end your life, father" spoke the girl as her eyes turned white again. The girl's finger touched her father's forehead and then took it away. If he had not just lost his bending, Noatak would surely lough at the cruel irony of what just had happened. As Korra took her finer away from his head, Noatak dropped on the ground, exhausted from an intense battle.

"I am so proud of you, Korra" smiled Ursa as she hugged her daughter tightly. A drop of water fell from her eye.

As the people of the Republic City had began their return to the scene, Korra then looked at her father, who looked really miserable and dropped on her knees, hugging the man. "I love you dad" spoke Korra as tears run from her eyes, making a large puddle soon. The girl cried, as the people did not know what to make of the situation at first but then decided to cheer for the girl's victory.

"Avatar Korra, we love you!" cried a few people, trying to cheer her up.

"Go away" spoke Korra as tears fell from her eyes. As Korra opened her eyes again, she saw that an Air bender appeared before her.

For a moment Korra did not know what to say but she then realized who stood before her. "Hello Korra, its nice to finally meet you" spoke former Avatar Aang.

"Aang!" smiled Korra, "How did I overcome my Air bending block?" questioned the girl.

"You hit your lowest point in your life as you had never been truly defeated. Amon defeated your mother and you instinctually overcame your block at a time of great stress. You finally connected with your spiritual side. Here, I can help you restore peace to the Republic City" spoke Tenzin as he put a finger on Korra's head.

"Can I bend my other elements?" asked the girl

"No" Aang sighed, "I could only help you to learn the technique of helping others, but unfortunately you for now have only your Air bending. Perhaps in time your connection to the other elements would return. Goodbye Korra" spoke Aang as he sadly closed his eyes before disappearing.

"Aang, Aang!" spoke Korra but she soon realized that she was back in the mortal world. She cried slightly as she knew that despite being able to restore other people's bending, she could not do the same for herself.

"Korra, are you all right?" asked Ursa as Korra weakly smiled and hugged the older woman again before putting her finger on the Fire Lord's forehead. As she took her finger off, the older woman had breathed deeply, sensing a connection with her bending. She stepped away and performed the Dragon Dance form, creating fire.

A/N:

Next chapter: Aftermath of Air Arc, Arc 4.

The chapter after that: The new arc begins! Stay tuned as Korra and the Team Avatar fight the new deadly force; will also focus on the relationships between father, mother and daughter.


	51. Air Finale

Chapter 51

A few days passed, Korra finally restored bending to all Equalist victims with a few exceptions; the Avatar thought that the debended Triads should stay as non-benders. The newly restored police force quickly cleared the streets, putting many Equalists behind bars. With the loss of their leader Amon as well as his two key Lieutenants, where one of them had been killed, the Metal benders had an easy job with tracking down remaining Equalists.

As Korra walked inside the Police Headquarters, she met with her former Earth bending Master. "Hello Sifu Lin" spoke Korra as she bowed to her respectfully.

"Hello Korra, I am so sorry about your loss" spoke the older woman, as a boy appeared behind her, who was dressed in a Metal bending uniform.

"Bolin!" exclaimed Korra

"Can you believe that Chief actually asked me to join the police force?" smiled the boy, "Chief Bei Fong will personally train me"

"That's nice," replied Korra as she smiled and hugged her friend before walking downstairs to see a prisoner. The girl soon saw that her father, Noatak sat peacefully in his cell, reading some book.

"Hello father" spoke Korra as she tried to make an emotionless face, which was hard for her to do.

"Korra" spoke Noatak

"I, I am sorry that I hurt you. While in the Avatar State, it was hard for me at first to control my actions" apologized the girl

"That's alright. Why did you come to visit me" spoke Noatak somewhat weakly as Korra realized that her strong father was not but a shade of his former self.

"I came to tell you that no matter what you did as Amon, I still love you father. I hope that one day you might redeem yourself and we can be a family again" spoke Korra as a few tears exited her eyes.

"I love you too, my dear daughter" smiled Noatak as he saw that Korra had walked away. He sighed as he continued reading his book.

"You know, you don't seem to be such a bad person" spoke another voice. The voice was female but it clearly did not belong to his daughter, as the woman appeared to be older. As she stepped out of the shadows, Noatak saw that the Fire Lord decided to visit him as well.

"What do you want, your Highness?" asked Noatak as he continued reading.

"I came to see how well you were adjusting to your new accommodations" spoke Ursa

"How thoughtful of you. Now, please excuse me, I want to spend my remaining days in silence" spoke the man.

"Is it true that you still love Korra, despite fighting for everything she stands against?" asked the woman

"Of course I love her, Korra is my daughter!" spoke Noatak in a harsher tone

"You know, you don't seem to be a horrible man. In fact, I think that if you did not become this revolutionary, this Amon, we could have raise Korra. Together"

Noatak looked at the woman in a slight surprise, "You cannot deny that there is no attraction between us. Sadly, we are complete opposites" sighed the Fire Lord

"Come here" spoke Ursa as she approached the bars, looking at Noatak. The man sighed again as he approached the bars again. Ursa put her arms around the man's neck and planted a kiss on his mouth; the couple had a passionate kiss as their tongues played in the other person's mouth.

After a minute or two, Ursa pulled away and looked at the man she surprisingly fallen in love. She laughed. "Love can be so cruel, I would never imagine falling for a man who fought against me. I thought that after my husband died I would always stay single but now" spoke Ursa as a tear escaped her eye.

"I am sorry, I have to go" spoke the Fire Lord as she walked away, leaving Noatak very confused.

Later, Korra and Asami stood by the Sato Mansion. As Asami sat in the garden, looking at her property; the older girl remembered all the good times she had while living there.

Suddenly Asami noticed that Korra had disappeared. As the girl looked around, she noticed that her friend had climbed on top of the house and stood on the roof, looking on the pavement. "Korra, what are you doing?" shouted Asami as she quickly took one of her newest inventions, a grappling gun, which she shot at the roof before climbing quickly to the top of the rood.

"I am a failure, I failed the city. I lost my bending, my father is in prison" spoke Korra as she approached the edge of the roof; a tear escaped her eye; it fell before hitting the pavement.

"Don't you dare Korra! You are a wonderful Avatar. So what that you lost your other elements, you still have Air bending. You are not alone, your family is still alive" smiled Asami as she approached Korra.

"But if I do this, a new Avatar would be born, he or she could use all of the four elements" protested Korra as she lifted one of her legs, preparing to take a step.

"No, don't do this Korra. I lost my mother, my mother, I don't want to lose my sister too" cried Asami as she touched Korra's hand, trying to pull her away from the edge of the roof.

Korra hesitated but then sat down on the roof, crying. "I knew you would not do that" smiled Asami as she hugged the younger girl. The two then climbed off the roof and looked at the mansion.

"So, this is it? You will now return to the life you always knew you would have, a rich Queen of the Republic City?" asked Korra

"Not quite" smiled Asami as a tear escaped her eye. "I decided to step away from my father's shadow and build my own reputation as a businesswoman and inventor." She took a small remote control and looked first at the house and then at Korra.

"Asami, what are you doing?" asked Korra as the older girl pressed a red button. The beautiful gigantic mansion exploded into a million pieces, a fire broke out, destroying all the antique pieces of furniture. Korra was shocked.

"The life I had before is in the past. Korra, lets start our future together" smiled Asami as she looked at her friend, who was still very confused.

"Alright, but you need to have another date with Iroh. Luckily for you, I already booked a small hotel room for married couples on the money Lin gave me. I told Iroh that you would see him there tonight. Enjoy your night" smirked Korra.

"Korra!" screamed Asami as the Avatar created a small air scooter, trying to run away from her friend.

As sun disappeared into the night, one man dressed in a dark green and crimson outfit looked at his fellow soldiers. "Jian Mie, what is our next course of action?" spoke one of the remaining Equalists.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, we had been betrayed by our leader Amon, who turned to be a bender. However, his legacy will live on in us, as we will continue to do his work." Spoke Jian Mie, "Bring the prisoner!"

One of the Equalists brought a tied young man, who was currently Chi blocked. "What is your name, boy?" asked Jian Mie

"What are you doing? Don't you know who I am? My name is Tahno, the leader of the Wolf bats! After the police finds out that you kidnapped me" spoke Tahno

"Don't worry, I want the police to find out that we kidnapped you" smiled the man

"What will you do? Amon lost his bending; I cannot lose my bending anymore!" Tahno tried to argue

"Of course you will. You will lose your bending, today my fellow Equalists, begins a new age of Equality" spoke the man as he stabbed Tahno in the stomach with his sword.

The boy coughed blood, "You killed me?" asked the boy.

The man laughed, "Welcome to the new age of Equality Tahno, the Equality by death" spoke Jian as Tahno died from severe blood loss and organ damage.

"Long live the Nihilists!"

A/N:

And so the fourth Arc, Air had ended! Next: Nihilist Arc, arc five begins! Korra and her friends fight this new evil as various people try to mend their relationships. Still not sure on whom Korra will end up with; it seems that the story is going for Iroh/Asami and Ursa/Noatak.

Nihilist movement here- equality by death, as their philosophy is that when people are dead, they are all equal. Also, derivable from annihilate.

Any ideas why I called the Nihilist leader Jian Mie?


End file.
